OVER MARVEL
by Samsan 19
Summary: una nueva guerra hace que tanto los ex agentes de overwatch, Talon y los omnicos tuvieran que dejar sus diferencias para unir fuerza contra un enemigo completamente desconocido sin saber que esta guerra y su final seria el inicio y final de muchas para bien o para en los acontecimientos venideros
1. Chapter 1

Después de tantas especulaciones, finalmente aquí está el nuevo fic que es un trabajo en conjunto con Kaiser akuma 7, pero antes aclaremos 2 cosas principales, 1) es posible que este fic no sea tan puntual como amalgama ya que requiere de un trabajo en equipo perfecto y no siempre los 2 estaremos inspirados, 2) si no tienen la mente abierta para aguantar que algunos personajes no participaran o sus ships favoritos de over y marvel no están, pues les sugiero que den un argumento constructivo y no llenen de arena las cuentas, sin más palabrería, aquí está el estreno de este fic, disfrútenlo

Over marvel:

Detalles a tener en cuenta:

Las historias de personajes son diferentes de alguna manera

Algunos personajes de overwatch serán más jóvenes.

Los eventos de overwatch tanto de los cortos como la historia pasan en poco tiempo.

Ashe trabaja para Blackwatch para seguir a Reaper en Talon desde el comienzo

Blackwatch surgio durante la crisis omnica y no después

El mundo de marvel no es el universo 616 sino una mezcla de los comics, las series animadas (como la de los vengadores que Disney cancelo de los mas poderosos del planeta) y las series de Netflix

Dva es hija del soldado 76, aunque ella ve a Reaper mas como su padre porque la cuido tanto como lo hizo con Mcree y Genji.

Baptiste no será incluido en la historia debido a que surgió cuando ya estábamos muy avanzados en la historia para incluirlo

Over marvel: prologo

Diario de Gabriel Reyes, nombre en clave, Reaper, afiliación, ex miembro fundador de overwatch, ex líder del comando Black watch, actual líder de Talon, apariencia, hombre afroamericano de casi 60 años, pelo negro corto, ojos rojos (consecuencia de un experimento) y corpulento

Como puedo empezar este diario que seguramente será borrado junto con todo lo que alguna vez existió en mi mundo, así que tratare de ser breve con lo que paso.

Durante mucho tiempo, nuestra tecnología avanzo a pasos agigantados, lo que dio como resultado la creación de los seres artificiales conocidos como los omnicos.

La humanidad pensó que estas máquinas serían sus sirvientes por siempre, pero como todo ser con conciencia, evoluciona, se convierte en un ser pensante, poco a poco, los omnicos se rebelaron contra los humanos, después de esa insurgencia, todo fue de mal a peor en poco tiempo.

Empezó una guerra entre los humanos y las maquinas, nuestros enemigos tomaron la ventaja al inicio, por lo que el gobierno del mundo decidió invertir fortunas en un escuadrón, un grupo que se encargara de estas máquinas, salvar las vidas de los inocentes y claro ganar la guerra.

Así nació Overwatch, un grupo compuesto por lo mejor en cuanto medicina, tecnología y estrategias militares, en ese grupo estuve yo Gabriel Reyes uno de sus fundadores junto a las personas que fueron mis amigos, para luego ser mi enemigos y finalmente volver a ser aliados aunque fuera temporal.

Jack Morrison que años más tarde se lo conocería como Soldado 76 fue el líder de todas las operaciones seguido por Ana Amani, una experta francotiradora egipcia, así empezamos y más gente se nos unió en esta crisis,

Pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta que los ideales de overwatch eran correctos y justos, pero sus métodos, jugando a ser los héroes, no funcionarían para siempre, es por ello que me separe y funde mi propia división en la guerra que se pasó a llamar Blackwatch

Mi grupo, usando métodos poco éticos y sumamente cuestionables, fuimos los más efectivos durante la guerra, sumado a que le di un propósito a los jóvenes afectados por la guerra a los cuales, a la mayoría, considero como los hijos que nunca tuve.

El primero de ellos fue un joven problemático de pelo castaño de actitud sarcástica, pero que yo sabía que tenía un gran futuro, Jesse Mccree, cuando lo conocí solo era un pistolero con una gran puntería, me costó convencerlo de ser parte de Blackwatch pero lo logre y aunque pudiera ser alguien que no seguía las ordenes, su talento y puntería era innegable.

El siguiente fue un caso particular, Genji Shimada, su familia era un enemigo del gobierno y de overwatch, pero este nunca quiso ser como su familia y eso le valió una sentencia de muerte a manos de su hermano Hanzo Shimada.

Pero el no murió, sobrevivió con heridas muy graves y algunos órganos quedaron inutilizados, lo salve a tiempo y con un poco de ayuda de la médica de overwatch Angela Ziegler conocida como Mercy y mi genetista de campo en blackwatch Moira O´Deorain lo salvamos.

Ambas, pese a no llevarse bien, salvaron la vida del joven, a costa de hacerlo más máquina que hombre cosa que años más tarde haría que una vez que la guerra omnica terminara tuvo un viaje de reflexión para entenderse a sí mismo.

La siguiente fue como reclutar a un McCree versión mujer y peor su nombre era Elizabeth Caledonia mejor conocida como Ashe fue una criminal reincidente que atrapamos junto a su robot omnico Bob que solo le era leal a ella, debido a su gran cantidad de crimines cometidos estaban en serios problemas por lo que le di 2 opciones, ser parte de blackwatch o estar 20 años en la cárcel y su robot seria convertido en chatarra, al principio acepto ser parte de blackwatch de mala gana pero con el tiempo nos consideró su familia que nunca tuvo.

Cuando la guerra termino tanto overwatch y Blackwatch fueron disueltos años más tarde debido al rechazo de la gente por algunas de nuestras acciones como el asesinato de Antonio Giordani donde Jesse fue el único que se quejó por eso pero años más tarde entendió mis motivos para matar al bastardo, al final el gobierno logro dividirnos, pero eventualmente nosotros seguimos trabajando a nuestro modo

Años más tarde me uní y me convertí en el líder de una organización que eran considerados terroristas para cambiarlos y seguir usando los métodos de blackwatch, hacer el bien aunque algunos no lo vean así.

No estuve solo mucho tiempo, Moira, Ashe y Bob se quedaron conmigo, pero crecimos tanto que necesitamos más personal y 3 personas interesantes fueron los elegidos para crear la elite de Talon

La primera era una doble agente de Talon que estaba infiltrada en overwatch todo el tiempo, Amelia Lacroix, alias Widowmaker, todos los que la enfrentaron pensaron que ella sufrió un reacondicionamiento mental, pero la verdad es que ella siempre fue una espía, su matrimonio solo fue una farsa para encajar, luego fue sometida a un proceso que desacelero su corazón que tuvo como consecuencia que su piel se volviera azula, ella es la única que puede igualar a Ana como franco tiradora y aunque ninguno lo admita, es mi mejor compañera y amiga en Talon.

Luego a nuestras filas se sumó otra chica, ella fue víctima de la crisis omnica y quedo sola pero sabía cómo conseguir información para sobrevivir, su nombre en clave es Sombra, pero su verdadera identidad es Olivia Colomar, una hacker profesional, solo la derrotaron una vez pero luego nadie más pudo vencerla, sé muy bien que tenia sus propios objetivos pero mientras nos ayudara me daba lo mismo.

El último era nuestro experto en crear una demolición instantánea y capaz de escaparse de la cárcel a puñetazos, literalmente, su nombre es Akande Ogundimu alias Doomfist, a pesar de que tiene una ideología peligrosa tiene razón hasta cierto punto, el conflicto trae consigo la evolución de las personas en cuanto al apartado tecnológico.

Con el tiempo mi equipo y yo tuvimos varias victorias contra mis ex compañeros de Overwatch, gracias al robo de información al doctor Winston, un gorila genéticamente alterado muy inteligente encontré la ubicación de cada uno de mis ex compañeros, eso sumado a la información de Sombra hizo que actuáramos con cautela

Pero ahora, en menos de un mes, nada de eso importa ahora, nada de nuestros conflictos importaba en este momento, si lees esto te preguntaras a que me refiero, y eso pienso explicarlo ahora.

Hace tan solo un mes empezó todo, en la corporación Vishkar en la india, donde Satya Vaswani alias Symmetra una mujer con la idea que el orden mundial solo se alcanzara mediante el control y sus asociados le revelaron al mundo su nuevo invento que podía cambiarlo todo en cuando a la pregunta sobre si hay vida fuera de la tierra.

Ellos crearon lo que denominaron como la puerta de la iluminación, su función seria comunicar a las personas con seres más allá de las estrellas o incluso, seres de otras realidades, para mí y para muchos sonaba a algo absurdo, pero por desgracia, parece que su invento tuvo éxito.

2 horas después la noticia, la corporación exploto pero no se encontró entre los muertos a Symmetra, después, en el cielo de todo el planeta empezaron a aparecer en la atmosfera unas extrañas naves amarillas con un raro diseño egipcio.

Las cosas solo empeoraron después de eso, mi equipo y yo estábamos camino al Cairo para una misión de recuperación de armamento cuando empezó todo, de esas naves empezaron a llover esferas doradas que destruyeron edificios y vehículos

Pero de esas esferas, empezaron a tomar la forma de unos robots que no se parecían en nada a los omnicos, eran dorados y azules con brazos largos con garras afiladas sumamente resistentes, nuestra nave fue derribada por una pequeña nave en forma de escarabajo.

Caímos en picada en medio de la ciudad, ninguna baja de mi equipo pero todos estaban con la misma pregunta, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sombra rápidamente trato de meterse en el sistema de estas cosas pero para nuestra sorpresa fue incapaz de hacker a estas máquinas, pero conociéndola seguramente pronto encontraría la forma de controlarlos.

No nos quedó más remedio que enfrentarlos, para nuestra sorpresa no eran tan resistentes como los omnicos ya que no parecían tener la tecnología de escudos de energía, pero eran varios y sus ataques eran impredecibles.

Gracias a que Moira altero mi cuerpo, ahora podía volver mi cuerpo humo para volverme intangible o incluso deslizarme por algunos lugares estrechos, fue gracias a esto que pude meterme al interior de estas cosas y destruirlos desde adentro cosa que nunca intente en personas.

Ashe y Widowmaker lograron ofrecerle a Bob y Doomfist respaldo mientras eliminaban a esas máquinas, Moira se aseguró de mantenerlos en buena condición para la lucha, pero no dejaban de venir.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron los refuerzos y no fue una bienvenida agradable, las fuerzas de Egipto los Helix Security llegaron liderados por Fareeha Amari, alias Pharah, la hija de mi compañera Ana la cual los siguió a la batalla.

Ellos pensaron que el ataque fue cosa de Talon pero cuando más de esas máquinas llegaron y nos atacaron a todos sin discriminar, las cosas cambiaron por lo que si queríamos sobrevivir tuvimos que hacer una tregua temporal incluso Ana tuvo que aceptar que no saldríamos vivos si no ayudaba por lo que uso sus nano Bots en Doomfist.

Todo se calmó por un rato cuando el gobierno de este país bombardeo la nave de donde seguían saliendo estas cosas, no la destruyeron pero detuvieron la salida de más enemigos temporalmente.

El final de esta batalla, mi equipo con algunas heridas internas que debían ser tratadas, todo el equipo de Pharah muerto salvo ella y su madre pero todavía seguía la pregunta ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Poco tiempo despues nos enteramos que esto era un ataque a escala global pero esta vez los omnicos fueron inocentes de todo crimen pero el gobierno mundial no se quedó de brazos cruzados, no pidieron, ordenaron que todos los agentes de overwatch incluso Talon fuera a una reunión para esta nueva crisis.

Ana entendió algo ese día, ahora no importaba la desconfianza hacia Talon o Blackwatch esto era más grande que nuestros propios conflictos por lo que junto a Pharah y el resto de mi equipo nos subimos a una nave para llegar al punto de reunión donde en el camino curaron a mi equipo pese a la desconfianza.

La reunión no fue lo mejor ya que casi ninguno confiaba en el otro, pude volver a ver a Genji y Jesse que pese a todo y aunque no lo dijéramos fue bueno vernos otra vez, también pude ver a la hija de Morrison, una chica joven llamada Hannah Son pero su alias era Dva, solía cuidarla y hablar con ella a escondidas de todos, Jack fue muchas cosas pero buen padre no era una de esas cosas, no me sorprendió que esa mocosa me viera más como padre a mí que a él.

Cuando se nos revelo lo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo no nos quedó otra alternativa que cooperar, ya sea porque era lo correcto o porque si el mundo era destruido por estas máquinas, no podríamos cumplir nuestros objetivos personales.

Al final todos decidimos seguir las órdenes del gobierno por lo que yo y el resto de agentes fuimos divididos en 4 grupos importantes para esta nueva guerra que se conocía como la crisis espacial.

El primer grupo estaba compuesto por los mejores ingenieros y científicos de nuestro mundo, pero de ellos solo 4 eran los que destacaban, entre ellos estaban Winston, luego seguía alguien que parecía ser del mismo laboratorio que él, su nombre era Hammons un hámster súper inteligente, no hablaba de forma normal sino que usaban un comunicador, después seguía un ex agente de overwatch ingeniero de armas, gran parte de nuestro armamento contra los omnicos salió de sus manos Torbjorn Lindholm y por ultimo entre el grupo está el más cuestionable Efi Oladele una niña de 11 años de una ciudad africana, pese a su edad era muy brillante ya que creo a una de las maquinas más humanas que conocí durante este conflicto.

Solo tenían una misión y no muy fácil, se les dio recursos ilimitados para encontrar la nave principal de donde vinieron los demás para luego derribarla, para ellos debían crear el mayor cañón de energía destructiva de la historia.

Después siguió el escuadrón de protectores que tenía como misión rescatar a todas las personas que pudieran, claramente Pharah estuvo en este grupo junto al ex agente de Overwatch Reinhardt Wilhelm y su ahijada Brigitte Lindholm, sumado a la creación de Efi Orisa junto a Ashe, Bob y Doomfist.

Los siguientes eran la unidad médica que su trabajo no tiene que ser explicado porque se auto explica solo, Mercy era la líder de esta división junto a otros médicos sumados a Moira que tenía la obligación de fortalecer a los soldados normales, aquí le dejaron hacer todo lo antiético que ella quisiera.

Por ultimo estaba la fuerza de ataque principal, donde estábamos el resto de mi escuadrón, fue el más inestable de todos pero se nos asignó de esa forma por ser los mejores.

Estábamos divididos en 3 grupos de 3 personas, no podíamos ser más dispares, primero estaba yo junto a Amelia y Sombra, después estaban Morrison ahora conocido como el soldado 76 seguido por Lena Oxton alias Tracer seguido por Lucio Correia dos Santos, un músico pero con tecnología de apoyo y la única persona que seguramente conocía algo de Symmetra, el último grupo era compuesto por Ana seguida por alguien que no se llevaba bien con Sombra, Aleksandra Zaryanova, alias Zarya una soldado Rusa considerada la mujer más fuerte del mundo seguidos por el Omnico Bastion una máquina de guerra de la crisis omnica, el paso de los años afecto su programación pero nos era leal.

En la primera semana del conflicto fue la peor pero con una dura lección que hizo que dejáramos nuestras diferencias a un lado, nuestra base principal estaba en un museo en Inglaterra, nosotros fuimos llevados hasta Alemania, nuestro desempeño individual era excelente pero trabajar los 9 en equipo era inútil, todos teníamos algo en contra del otro grupo.

Sin embargo cuando sufrimos bajas, las cosas cambiaron, nuestra falta de confianza nos costó 3 bajas, fuimos rodeados por estas máquinas y tuvimos que pelear a la desesperada por nuestras vidas, Lucio no lo logro, esas cosas usando un tipo de rayo láser le perforaron la cabeza, Lena perdió su acelerador cronal cosa que la volvió un blanco fácil y termino por ser atravesada por las garras de estos robots, el ultimo sacrificio de ese día y que hizo que nos uniéramos como equipo fue Bastion, logro cubrir nuestra retirada a costa de ser despedazado.

Ya en la semana dos empecé a escribir este diario y fue cuando empezamos a progresar de verdad, Sombra le revelo la verdad a Zarya sobre su líder, cosa que no se lo tomo bien pero lo acepto, Widowmaker se disculpó por la pérdida del ojo de Ana hace años mientras que yo y mis ex amigos fundadores, decidimos que volveríamos a trabajar como antes, todo por el bien de este planeta.

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvimos repitiendo el patrón entre atacar, retroceder, buscar suministros y turnarnos para vigilar mientras dormimos, pero en esta última semana se nos ordenó regresar a la base principal, se preparaban para un último intento de victoria ya que los países no resistirían mucho solo espero que logremos llegar sin ninguna baja más, aunque, en la guerra, nada es seguro y la muerte, es algo habitual.

A partir de este punto la narrativa para a tercera persona.

Reaper suspiro de agotamiento, en el hotel abandonado en el que su equipo se refugiaba termino de escribir parte de su diario de guerra, por lo que lo guardo y se fue a relevar a la persona que vigilaba todo.

Morrison, Ana y Zarya derribaron un colchón para dormir aunque fuera un poco, Sombra se quedó dormida estudiando la estructura de las maquinas, parecía que tenía el 90% su investigación completa, eso significaba que pronto podría Hacker a esas máquinas como toda una profesional de nuevo.

La hacker castaña, vestida de morado y negro de ojos purpura fue tapada por una manta por Reaper que la veía como otra hija adoptiva.

Se dirigió a una ventana donde la pudo ver, Widowmaker, una mujer hermosa de sangre fría, ojos ambar y un hermoso cabello azulado, Reaper no podía negar era una belleza, lo único bueno que le encontró a este grupo fue que pudo fortalecer su vínculo con ella.

\- Amelia, hora de descansar, yo tomare tu lugar. Dijo Gabriel de repente.

\- No…..todavía puedo. Dijo la chica tranquila pero se la notaba cansada.

\- Incluso tú debes dormir, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y dormir. Dijo Reaper.

La chica un poco de mala gana se hizo a un lado y le dio su rifle a su compañero, pero se quedó sentada a un lado de él, era raro, no pudo sentir el amor con el agente con el que se casó, pero nada a lo que sentía por Gabriel, era raro, se suponía que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, pero cuando no estaba en batalla y ambos estaban tranquilos hablando de trivialidades, su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo.

\- Gabriel, ¿crees que podemos terminar con esta guerra? ¿O si volverá todo a la normalidad? Dijo Widowmaker algo preocupada.

\- No tengo ni idea, posiblemente nuestros conflictos personales regresen, pero algo si lo tengo claro, no dejare que nada te pase a ti y a ninguno de mi familia, tú y el resto del equipo Talon, son como mi familia.

Amelia escucho esa última parte pero no respondió porque cayo dormida en el hombro de su compañero que solo la abrazo, pero no pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa de ella.

Al día siguiente:

El escuadrón de asalto logro salir sin problemas del hotel, todo estaba despejado pero otras zonas estaba llenas de esos robots, Sombra les dijo que su única vía de escape viable era el tren que conectaba con Inglaterra, las vías estaba fortificadas por los ejércitos para no perder una ruta de transporte por lo que era su opción más viable cosa en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Las maquinas no mataban a los humanos desarmados, sino que los metían en campos de concentración para propósitos completamente desconocidos, muchos trataban de escapar en zonas marcadas por el gobierno aunque no todos lo lograban, el tren era uno de ellos.

\- Sabes Reyes, si sobrevivimos a esta guerra, quiero que antes de volver a ser enemigos, tomemos unas cervezas como buenos amigos, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos. Dijo el soldado 76 mientras avanzaban

\- No suena a mala idea, me gustaría por una vez que nosotros, un par de viejos soldados tengan un momento de tranquilidad. Dijo Ana aportando algo a la charla.

\- Quizás, pero solo si vivimos para contarlo. Dijo Reaper que miro para un costado y dio la señal para avanzar.

\- Lo primero que debemos hacer al llegar a ese tren es saber que ha pasado en este último mes con nuestros compañeros en otras partes, de esa manera sabremos como reorganizar nuestro grupo. Dijo Zarya con su arma de energía lista.

\- Suena como un buen plan. Dijo Sombra recargando su metralleta de mano

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Berlin, el tren militar pasaría en menos de 10 minutos para recoger gente que logró escapar o en este caso recoger soldados y transportar suministros a la base.

Por desgracia, la espera no fue tranquila, un grupo de civiles llego a la zona y por desgracia trajo consigo un grupo de máquinas que no tardaron nada en capturar a los ciudadanos pero también notaron al escuadrón.

\- TODOS, PREPARENCE PARA UN ASALTO. Dijo Widowmaker desde una posición elevada

\- ¿Porque no me sorprende que algo tan simple como una extracción sea algo difícil? Dijo Zarya con fastidio preparando su cañón de energía.

Sombra estaba detrás de todos siguiendo con su análisis, en dos puntos elevados Ana y Amelia ofrecerían fuego de francotirador, Zarya iría al frente mientras Reaper y el soldado 76 la cubrían por los lados

La batalla comenzó con las fuerzas invasoras yendo directo contra la soldado rusa que no dudo en crear una barrera de energía y empezar a disparar como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Reaper usando sus escopetas y granadas lograban asegurarse que sus enemigos no avanzaran siendo respaldados por Morrison y las chicas.

La hacker estaba casi lista cuando una de esas máquinas la atrapo con la guardia baja atrapándola de la pierna, ella trato que el maldito la obedeciera sin éxito pero cuando logro liberarse luego de usar todo un cargador de su metralleta otro se le acerco pero esta vez no pudo frenar y termino por tocarlo en el pecho.

Luego de eso, la maquina reacciono y Sombra tuvo completo acceso a sus sistemas, al parecer podía manipularlos a distancias cortas pero no a larga distancia, por lo menos logro un progreso.

\- ¿tiempo de llegada del tren? No podremos mantenerlos detenidos mucho tiempo. Dijo Widowmaker que tuvo que dejar su posición al igual que Ana para reunirse con los demás

\- 1 minuto. Dijo Morrison que uso los misiles Helix de su rifle de asalto para derribar a las maquinas.

\- Chicos, ataquen. Dijo Sombra que logro tomar el control de 3 de esos robots

Todos vieron llegar el tren lleno de soldados que empezaron a disparar contra las fuerzas invasoras haciendo que los 6 pudieran avanzar hacia el transporte y cuando pensaron que no habría otra baja, paso.

Jack Morrison fue el último en subir y uno de sus enemigos que se negó a morir disparo sus laser en contra del perforando 2 zonas vitales de su cuerpo, esto enojo a Reaper y Ana que antes de que la puerta se cerrar dispararon todo lo que tenían para acabar con el atacante.

El tren acelero la marcha dejando a las maquinas atrás, las naves escarabajo eran derribadas por la artillería del tren pero el equipo de asalto fue a atender a su camarada caído.

\- Esta estable pero se desangra rápido. Dijo Ana que analizo la condición de Morrison.

\- Tu, Zarya y Amelia, ayuden a Morrison traten que sobreviva, yo y Sombra nos pondremos al corriente de lo que paso en este último mes. Dijo Reaper seriamente por lo que su grupo decidió hacerle caso.

30 minutos después:

Ahora el grupo de 5 personas se encontraba en un vagón habitación para discutir lo que paso en este último mes, desgraciadamente, Jack Morrison, ex líder de overwatch había muerto hace tan solo 5 minutos, los disparos dañaron su corazón y perforaron sus pulmones, su último deseo fue que tanto los ideales de overwatch y blackwatch existieran unidos, en sus momentos finales pudo entender los motivos de Gabriel para hacer lo que así.

Las noticias del frente no eran tampoco algo agradables, estaban perdiendo esta guerra, muchos soldados murieron en el campo de batalla, lo primero fue que el grupo de rescate sufrió bajas, entre ellas Orisa no fue encontrada pero dudaban que la destruyeran, seguramente los invasores iban a analizarla para entender su tecnología.

Moira por las presiones del gobierno fue incapaz de poder crear súper soldados con adn modificado, pero ahora entendía porque hay límites en la ciencia pero aun así seguiría con sus investigaciones pero de forma menos antiética.

Lo que fue una buena noticia y mala a la vez fue que lanzaron una nave al espacio para que localizaran la nave madre, el grupo estaba compuesto por Genji el cual antes de todo fue sometido a un proceso reconstructivo moderno dejando de ser parte máquina, por lo que recupero su rostro y el traje solo era un potenciador de sus habilidades, Mccree fue a ayudar a su hermano de guerra por los viejos tiempos en blackwatch y la científica del clima Mei Ling Zhou, una agente de overwatch en la Antártida con una tecnología para congelar las cosas.

Lo bueno fue que encontraron la nave que parecía una espada gigante de color azul, descubrieron que su enemigo invasor tenía el nombre de Kang el conquistador, lo malo, no regresaron del espacio, no sabían si estaban muertos ya que su nave perdió la comunicación pero una de las naves en órbita de Kang estaba actuando extraña.

Pero el punto más doloroso de escuchar fue una grabación que Sombra consiguió al hacker la base de datos del gobierno, se trataba de una declaración de los ingenieros sobre el proyecto Zeus, así nombraron al cañón.

En la grabación ellos explicaron que podían tener recursos ilimitados para trabajar pero aun así existía la posibilidad que el arma no funcionara, al no tener tiempo de hacer pruebas de seguridad o más estudios, existía la posibilidad que el cañón no funcionara.

Había 2 escenarios poco alentadores, podía funcionar pero al ser algo inestable existía la posibilidad que explotara y destruyera toda la ciudad o simplemente explotaría, por seguridad y para mantener la moral de la guerra, los 5 se quedaron callados.

Mientras viajaban había algo que preocupo a Ana y Zarya, ellas ya confiaban en talon, pero la muerte de Morrison podía destruir la confianza de todos, abría conflicto si la situación no se manejaba correctamente, Reaper lo sabía por eso estaba listo para el momento.

Una hora más tarde:

El escuadro de ataque llego a la base principal atravesando las zonas seguras, pero muchos soldados se preguntaron porque solo regresaron 5 de las 9 personas pero la ausencia del soldado 76 hizo que todos miraran al grupo.

Tanto los ingenieros, médicos, los protectores y resto de los equipos de ataque llegaron pero la ausencia de ciertas personas se hizo notar y el primero en romper el silencio fue Reinhardt un soldado de cabello canoso con barba equipado con un martillo con cohetes, una armadura y un escudo de energía.

\- ¿Dónde está Morrison? Pregunto el soldado alemán

Su única respuesta fue que todos miraron el suelo eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero su mirada se dirigió a Reaper al cual agarro con una de sus enormes manos de su túnica negra.

\- Tú tuviste la culpa ¿verdad? Pregunto el soldado mientras su ahijada trataba de detenerlo

\- Quítame tus manos de encima, no tengo que responder a eso, ES UNA GUERRA y tú mejor que nadie debes saber que muere gente. Dijo Reaper que volvió su cuerpo de humo para salir del agarre.

\- Tranquilízate hombre de acero, Reaper no haría eso conociendo la gravedad de esto, además, yo estuve en tu pelotón y aunque soy de Talon, no te hice nada. Dijo Ashe defendiendo a su líder.

Esto desencadeno una discusión entre las fuerzas aliadas de los agentes de overwatch, los soldados del gobierno, los omnicos y talon, Ana sabía que esto pasarían, ahora todos desconfiaban de todos pero para su sorpresa Gabriel no estaba a su lado sino que se paró sobre una estatua de Morrison cuando era joven.

\- SILENCION. Grito Reaper que dio 3 disparos al cielo con sus escopetas.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte y confiar en ti, antes eras el enemigo del gobierno? Dijo un soldado del montón

\- Quizás lo soy, pero si algo aprendí este mes, es que cualquier conflicto entre nosotros, cualquier problema que tuviéramos, en este momento no vale NADA. Grito reyes a todas las personas.

Su equipo se puso a su lado junto con Ana, de alguna manera sabía que Gabriel podría calmar esta situación a su manera, quizás podía hacer que todos confiaran en ellos.

\- Creen que no lo sé, no confían en mí, pero no confían en nadie de este lugar, algunos en este lugar nos odiamos, otros deseamos matarnos entre nosotros o simplemente somos completos extraños, pero saben algo, eso no importa, lo que importa es que alguien nos quiere destruir y nos matan sin discriminar a todos. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Escúchenlo, el habla con verdad. Dijo Pharad que deseaba saber cómo terminaba el discurso

\- Pueden odiarme si quieren, pero entienda lo que está en juego, sus familias serán esclavizadas, he visto los campos de concentración, ustedes morirán por proteger lo que les importa, por este día, olviden sus diferencias y luchen como un ejército unido, sino, la muerte de Morrison, Bastion, Lena y Lucio abra sido en vano. Dijo Reaper terminando su discurso con palabras fuertes.

Esas palabras fuero como un balde de agua fría para todos, él tenía razón, si no dejaban de pelear entre ellos, morirían, Dva, Winston y Mercy fueron los más afectados por la muerte de sus compañeros pero ahora debían actuar como uno si querían salir vivos de la guerra.

\- Reyes, reyes, reyes. Dijeron los soldados de talon.

De esa manera, todos los soldados incluso los agentes de overwatch aclamaron el nombre de Reaper, Ana estaba orgullosa de esto, parecía que el tiempo no afecto el don de la palabra de su compañero enmascarado el cual decidió tomar las riendas del liderazgo, todos se prepararon para la que quizás seria, su última batalla.

Torbjorn puso a su familia a salvo en una zona de la base con los refugiados, salvo su hija Brigitte que iba luchar, Mercy se puso su traje medico de valkiria, los agentes de overwatch se reunieron y decidieron ser un equipo una vez más, por los viejos tiempos de la crisis omnica.

Reaper organizo al ejército de forma tal que sobrevivieran hasta que los últimos ajustes del cañón Zeus estuvieran listos para disparar contra la nave madre.

El grupo de protectores ofrecería defensa a las fuerzas de ataque, las ordenes eran muy estrictas, no intentar acerté el héroe, si alguien rompía la línea podía darse por muerto, algo duro pero justo, los equipo de apoyo como Mercy y el monje omnico maestro de Genji, Zenyatta se iban a asegurar de mantener vivos a los soldados, Sombra estaría mirando desde las computadoras y nos mantendría informados, si la estatua de Morrison eran destruida o se llenaba de esas máquinas, esa sería una señal para retroceder.

\- Muy bien cerebritos, no me importan los riesgos, quiero que terminen este cañón ahora, después nos preocuparemos de buscar a los caídos. Dijo Reaper que recargo sus armas y acomodando su máscara.

\- La humanidad progresara mucho luego de este conflicto, si sobrevivimos. Dijo Doomfist preparado para el combate.

\- Chicos, si este es nuestro fin, ha sido un honor formar parte de esta familia que fue blackwatch y Talon. Dijo Ashe recargando su arma.

Reaper saludo a Dva que se preparaba para el combate, le dijo la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre sumado a las razones por las cuales no estuvo presente, la chica acepto lo dicho, pero le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Morrison antes de su muerte.

Como si fuera el preludio a una batalla legendaria, empezó a llover en la base y con ello, las maquinas empezaron a llegar desde el cielo por lo que todos abrieron fuego contra ellos.

La contención fue un éxito total, lograron ganar más tiempo para los ingenieros del que pensaron gracias a la defensa de Reinhardt y su ahijada pero claro, esto tuvo un precio, la mitad del ejercito fue neutralizado y Zenyatta fue derribado y capturado, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder hasta la sala de exposición del museo de la base.

De ahí en más, lograron usar los artefactos para defenderse, Dva, Widowmaker y el hermano de Genji, Hanzo shimada lograron derribar a varios de esas cosas, aunque Hannah perdió un brazo de su máquina de asalto, Amelia perdió su visor para disparar y Hanzo termino herido del brazo.

Para lograr retroceder tuvimos otra baja que fue un duro golpe para Ana, su única hija, Pharad, nos hizo retroceder pero ella no nos siguió, sino que destruyo la entrada pero logramos escuchar sus gritos, uso todo su arsenal explosivo pero estaba claro que no sobrevivió.

Yo mismo tuve que llevar a Ana pero sabía que ese fue un golpe más duro que perder su ojo y no la culpaba, perder a un hijo era algo difícil de superar, no lo sé por experiencia simplemente lo sabía.

El último sacrificio que ocurrió fue para que el cañón estuviera listo para disparar fue Winston que tomo los nano bots de Ana y se los inyecto a el mismo, iba a contener a nuestros enemigos para que el resto pudiera usar el cañón.

Ahora todos estábamos atrapados en la sala de máquinas donde los ingenieros trabajaron en el cañón Zeus, sin duda era una arma muy impresionante que dispararía un enorme rayo de energía solar y eléctrica.

Pero lo que lo cambio todo fue lo que paso después, nuestra arma pese a sus fallas disparo contra el cielo, pero para nuestra sorpresa y horror, al parecer Kang hizo lo mismo con el arma principal de su nave.

Ambos rayos colisionaron entre sí, cosa que fue mala para nosotros ya que eso estaba provocando que el cañón Zeus se sobre cargara, lo sabíamos bien, este era nuestro fin pero nos iríamos todos al infierno teniendo la muerte de un soldado.

El arma de kang ganaba terreno, haciendo que todo comenzara a fallar en la base cuando el arma estaba por ser vencida en el impacto, todo el lugar exploto, luego de eso, solo oscuridad pero esa explosión parecía ser que también le dio a una de las naves de ese bastardo.

En otro lado:

Una persona presencio lo que le paso a los soldados, sabía que su muerte era injusta y que todos tenían potencial para cambiar al mundo de diferentes formas, es por ello que intervino cambiando el curso de la historia para siempre.

Lugar desconocido:

\- REAPER, DESPIERTA.

Gabriel escucho una voz, era la de Sombra que parecía sumamente alterada por lo que antes de ser golpeado para despertar, se movió y lo evito, pero al ver su entorno estaba muy confundido, él y todo el equipo de talon estaban en medio de un desierto, él y Sombra eran los únicos despiertos, pero todos se hicieron la misma pregunta al despertar.

¿Dónde estamos? Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos sin saber que un ser por encima de ellos, tenía un plan para cada una de las personas que lucharon contra Kang.

Con esto concluimos el prólogo de esta nueva historia comenten y dejen su apoyo e ideas que eso nos ayuda mucho a mejor, sin más hasta el próximo viernes


	2. OVER MARVEL 1

Hola una vez más, aquí con otro capítulo colaborativo con kaiser Akuma 7, la verdad me sorprende el poco recibimiento de esta historia pero supongo que mejorara con el tiempo, sin mucho que decir aquí respondo a los comentarios

john el lobo solitario 43: por sorprenderte que suene nunca jugué overwatch, eso lo hacen mis primos, pero si me contaron la historia, la investigue y me gusto y me complemento con mi compa conocedor de marvel

dovah117: ahora lo sabrás, pero si, vez que lo de arena no era broma, (aunque aun no llega) pero llegara seguro dentro de 5 capítulos, tenemos muchas sorpresas que como dije antes, harán que se te caigan los pantalones de la impresión (ahora con el tráiler de endgame la arena será peor)

juanan231283: gracias por ver este fic, quizás pero la página sigue siendo mejor que watppad

plagahood: me alegro haber captado tu atención, espero que tengas la mente muy abierta (no me refiero a lo inclusivo) abra cosas muy grandes que te esperan en este fic

Capítulo 1: juegos del destino, la primera batalla.

¿Dónde estaban? Era la pregunta que 6 personas y un robot se estaban haciendo en varios momentos del trayecto por el enorme desierto que parecía no tener un final, llevaban así unas 36 horas desde que aparecieron en medio de la nada.

Una vez que todo el escuadrón de Talon despertó no dejaban de hacerse la pregunta de dónde diablos estaban, ya no creían que una explosión los mandara a volar tan lejos y que estuvieran completamente ilesos.

Moira que era la más lista no tenía una idea clara ya que cosas como estar bajo algún efecto alucinógeno era imposible, se hubiera dado cuenta

Sombra por otro lado trataba de acceder a alguna base de datos pero para su sorpresa, no encontró nada que ella conociera, ya que el mapa de la tierra que consiguió hackeando un satélite no se parecía en nada al que recordaba.

Ninguno tuvo la más remota idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que Reaper tomo el mando de la situación como siempre, lo cual consistía en primero encontrar señales de vida, quizás desconocían lo que pasaba pero lo descubrirían.

Lo primero fue revisar sus cosas, todos cargaban sus ropas completamente intactas lo cual era raro ya que sufrieron daño durante la contención, sus armas estaban limpias y cargadas, pero todavía seguía el problema.

Estaban atorados en un maldito desierto en medio de la nada, no tenían suministros para sobrevivir a las condiciones climatológicas del lugar como las altas temperaturas del día o las heladas noches, pero no les quedo de otra más que avanzar.

Sombra seguía intentando hackear algo que ella conociera, Overwatch, el gobierno, los satélites, incluso la base de datos de los muertos en México, nada, todo era completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella, lo único que sabía es que a muchos kilómetros, había una carretera.

Todos con pocas y ninguna alternativa empezaron a caminar por horas sin descanso en el desierto pero claro, en muy poco tiempo tuvieron que hacer algunas cosas dándose cuenta de unas revelaciones.

Reaper, Sombra, Moira y Ashe fueron los que más padecieron el calor ya que era bien sabido que la ropa oscura absorbía más calor que otras prendas, por lo que, la vaquera peli blanca tuvo que despojarse de su chaqueta negra, pero por nada del mundo la iba de dejar tirada.

Después fue el turno de Moira que dejo su gabardina negra pero había algo que dejo impresionados a los miembros de talon y que no notaron antes, el cabello de su compañera era ahora una hermosa melena roja mientras ahora tenía menos arrugas en su cuerpo.

Doomfist noto lo mismo en su cuerpo que ahora parecía algunos años más joven, Ashe, Sombra y Widowmaker no presentaron esos cambios, al igual que Bob, aunque el era una maquina y esas no envejecen como un humano.

Sombra también se quitó su gabardina negra y morada para finalmente Reaper hacer lo mismo ahora dejando impresionados a todos, Gabriel Reyes, un veterano de más de 60 años se veía demasiado diferente, sus canas y arrugas se fueron, parecía como si algo hubiera recortado su edad a la mitad porque ahora parecía un adulto de 33 años, casi la misma edad que Amelia.

Los 7 optaron por buscar respuesta a este extraño rejuvenecimiento que tenían una vez que estuviera fuera de peligro de morir de hambre o deshidratación, pero durante el camino, Moira pensaba una causa para que algunos fueran más jóvenes y los demás no.

Pasaron casi 12 horas de caminata pero no parecía que estuvieran yendo a ningún lado, se quedaron a dormir en medio de la arena usando de nuevo sus ropas por las bajas temperaturas del desierto nocturno.

Antes de dormir lograron descubrir cosas de cada uno, resultaba que el robot ayudante de Ashe, Bob podía hablar aunque según la vaquera, era alguien de pocas palabras y no muy sociable con otras persona que no fuera ella, entre otras verdades.

Los últimos en quedarse dormidos fueron Reaper que se quedó pensando en todo lo que paso en las últimas horas, buscando al igual que Moira una explicación que les dijera como llegaron a este lugar, Amelia que estaba a su lado, estaba pensando en lo mismo pero prefirió dormirse en el hombro de su compañero para seguir con la marcha, Sombra acepto que no encontraba nada familiar entre los códigos, así que simplemente, opto por descubrir más de estos nuevos datos.

Al otro día no pasó nada importante, algunos volvieron a quitarse sus ropas oscuras y atarlas para que Bob creara una mochila improvisada para sus armas, pero poco a poco se podía ver que la falta de comida y agua los afectaba.

Widowmaker soporto el calor mejor que el resto gracias a que era de sangre fría pero incluso ella padeció síntomas de deshidratación cosa que preocupo a Gabriel.

\- Por favor Gabriel, bésala de una vez que todos queremos verlo. Dijo Sombra en ese momento causando risas entre los miembros de talon.

\- Cállate Sombra. Dijo Reaper entre una mezcla de vergüenza y diversión por lo menos la hacker logro levantarles el ánimo pero juro ver un leve rubor en su compañera, aunque seguramente era cosa del calor.

Pasaron otra noche pero nadie durmió, debido a la falta de alimentos por lo que no tardaron nada en seguir caminando a un ritmo cada vez más lento.

\- Chicos, no creo que lo logremos, miren. Dijo Moira con un gran cansancio.

Todos miraron a donde dijo la genetista y para todos era demasiado obvio que se estaban por morir de inanición, a lo lejos vieron una carretera y a un costado de esta, una cafetería con estética de los años 70.

\- Cuando se está débil, nuestro cerebro empieza a crear cosas que no son, eso es un espejismo, uno muy malo en mi opinión. Dijo Moira que se dejó caer al suelo.

Ashe molesta porque su mente le jugaba una broma le pidió a Bob el rifle de Widowmaker para disparar hacia el supuesto espejismo, pero una vez que disparo todos se sorprendieron ya que escucharon el ruido de una ventana rota por el disparo.

\- Aaammm, no soy experta, pero no creo que una alucinación haga ruido. Dijo Sombra que era cargada por Bob ya que fue la primera en perder fuerzas.

\- Espejismo o no, ¿Qué tenemos que perder?, vamos. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

El y Widowmaker ayudaron a Moira a caminar y en poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaba el supuesto espejismo, pero para su enorme sorpresa, no era falso, toda la cafetería estaba en perfecto estado salvo por el agujero de bala pero lo más extraño además de tener electricidad, era que las despensas estaban llenas como si las personas dejaran todo y se fueran.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño y sospechoso. Dijo Reaper mirando los alimentos y notando que la caja registradora tenía mucho dinero.

\- Honestamente, estoy de acuerdo, pero prefiero arriesgarme que morir de hambre. Dijo Doomfist que entro a la cocina seguido por Ashe y Sombra.

Llevaban 1 hora en ese lugar, comieron lo que había en el lugar que consistía en huevos, tocinos listos para freír, tostadas y hasta volver a hidratarse con muchísima agua, lo que si agradecieron fue que el dueño tenía un baño personal por lo que pese a las serias dudas sobre el lugar, todos incluso Reaper se quitaron la mugre

Ya en 3 horas, todos estaban de nuevo en condiciones de una batalla prolongada, solo encontraron una serie de cosas en este lugar, lo primero era la caja fuerte del dueño o dueña del lugar que no pudo hacer nada para las manos de Bob que encontró mucho dinero, pero no el que él conocía, un arma vieja que Ashe identifico como una 9 milímetros muy nueva.

Después lo siguiente era lo extraño que hasta una persona de ciencia como Moira perturbo, lo primero fue que escucharon algo en la cocina, pero no había nadie, lo otro fue el resto de cosas de la caja fuerte.

Lo primero parecía algo hecho para Sombra, una laptop para trabajar como hacker, pero lo otro sin duda hizo sospechar al equipo Talon que no estaban solos y los estaban esperando, lo último que encontraron fueron 7 pasaportes y 7 identificaciones claramente falsas para cada uno, solo que en las imágenes, Bob era humano, Widowmaker tenía su piel normal y no azul, pero la de Sombra no decía nada, como si la persona que dejo eso esperaba que ella hiciera su propia falsificación.

\- Rea…per, este lugar ya me está asustando, ahora creo que me gustaría que fuera un espejismo. Dijo Sombra perturbada mientras su líder pensaba.

\- ¿tienes alguna idea sobre esto, Gabriel? Pregunto Widowmaker

\- Mmmm, puedo sonar como un loco, pero, creo que el estar en medio del desierto, no fue coincidencia, algo o alguien, quería que nos perdiéramos, como si quisiera ganar tiempo para preparar esto, pero aún sigue la incógnita, ¿Quién fue y dónde estamos? Dijo Reaper con su mano cerca de la barbilla

\- Efectivamente señor Reyes, buscaba tiempo para que nuestra conversación fuera la apropiada. Dijo una voz tranquila pero perturbadora detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta con sus armas listas pero se preguntaban cómo alguien se metió al lugar sin que se dieran cuenta, al mirar a su objetivo todas sus armas desaparecieron como si nada solo para ver a la figura de un hombre.

Su aspecto era extraño, parecía un vagabundo de cabello largo negro y con una clara falta de nutrición en su cara que se podía ver piel caída, sus ropas eran completamente negras salvo por una curiosa chaqueta azul que parecía fuera de lugar con sus indumentarias negras sumado a un par de cadenas amarradas en sus brazos como brazaletes, lo que si notaba talon, es que su presencia era aterradora así como que despedía un aura de confort.

\- Cálmense, no soy su enemigo, por ahora, se podría decir que, soy el responsable de lo que les a pasado en los últimos 3 días. Dijo este hombre misterioso sentado en una silla.

\- ¿acaso, tú eres Kang, la persona que nos estuvo invadiendo? Dijo Ashe con enojo pero Reaper evito que avanzara.

\- No, pero sí que lo conozco, su llegada fue un accidente, pero para mí, fue un feliz accidente. Dijo este tipo.

El equipo Talon estaba demasiado sorprendido, primero un hombre extraño entro a este lugar como si nada, al mirarlo sus armas desaparecieron de la nada y ahora afirmaba ser el responsable de los últimos acontecimientos de las últimas 72 horas, cientos de preguntas se hacían hasta que este sujeto hablo.

\- Lo correcto sería presentarnos. Dijo este hombre misterioso.

\- Creo que no necesitas saber nuestros nombres, ya que sabias el mío sin ningún problema. Dijo Reaper mirando con cautela a esta persona.

\- Cierto Gabriel Reyes, mi nombre, he tenido muchos a lo largo de las décadas, todos los nombres son equivocados y solo uno es el correcto, ustedes llámenme the One Above All. Dijo esta persona.

\- ¿el primero por encima de todos? ¿Cómo una referencia a un dios? Pregunto Moira muy escéptica.

\- Así es Moira, aunque mi aspecto no lo parezca, soy lo que la gente considera como dios y no necesito probar nada. Dijo el One seriamente.

\- De ser un dios, todo esto, la caminata por el desierto, las identificaciones falsas y este lugar abandonado pero bien abastecido, ¿es cosa tuya? Pregunto Sombra sin poder creerlo.

\- Eso es correcto, Olivia Colomar, según se, solo Amelia Lacroix y Gabriel Reyes conocían tu nombre de verdad ya que en ellos puedes ver a 2 figuras paternas. Dijo la deidad dejando a todos impactados.

\- ¿co co co como, sabes eso? Borre todos mis rastros, nadie sabía eso. Dijo la hacker sin creer lo que ese hombre dijo.

\- Para un mortal, sería imposible seguir tus pistas, pero para alguien por encima de todos, no, miren, sé que están confundidos, relájense, en 10 minutos hablaremos tranquilamente, pero les recomiendo que elijan a una persona que hable por todos. Dijo el One Above All.

Esa deidad, hizo aparecer un desayuno típico de huevos y tocino acompañado por un café, al parecer tenían tiempo para pensarlo, demasiadas cosa pasaban por la cabeza de los miembros de talon y ninguna tenía una respuesta con sentido, por más escéptica que podía ser Moira lo que vio no podía ser producto de la ciencia, ninguno lo conocía o lo vio en sus vidas, pero el parecía conocerlos mejor que ellos mismos.

Hubo una pequeña votación para ver quién sería el porta voz del grupo, primero se pensó en Doomfist, podía ser el musculoso del grupo, pero tenía también una inteligencia muy grande, pero al final decidieron que su líder Reaper sería el encargado de hablar con la deidad.

\- Sabía que te mandarían, tú y los demás deben tener más de una pregunta. Dijo el One muy tranquilo

\- Francamente no sé cómo actuar frente a una deidad, por lo que solo será yo mismo. Dijo el líder de Talon que acomodo su máscara.

\- Como debe ser.

\- Primera pregunta, ¿Dónde estamos? Sombra está procesando mucha información nueva, está más que claro que ya no estamos en el lugar que conocimos. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

\- Ves este vaso, este en es tu mundo, esta servilleta sobre el vaso, es un universo, y este plato, es otro. Dijo el One al soldado.

\- La teoría del multiverso, la conozco, Moira nos la contaba todo el tiempo pero dijo que solo…..la cantidad de energía….correcta…..permitiría el viaje. Dijo Reaper dándose cuenta de algo al igual que su equipo de lo que paso.

\- Me están diciendo, que una teoría imposible de la ciencia, ocurrió y ninguno nos percatamos. Dijo Moira conmocionada.

\- El cañón era inestable, una cantidad de energía abrumadora fue liberada, choco con otra. Dijo Sombra que rápidamente noto que por suerte tenía una copia de seguridad de los planos del cañón Zeus.

\- La explosión, esa sobre carga perforo el velo del espacio y tiempo, tuvo otros efectos secundarios pero me asegure que las condiciones fueran las correctas para traerlos a todos. Dijo el One Above All.

\- ¿eso significa que los demás también llegaron? Pregunto Amelia seriamente

\- Sí, todos los que estuvieron en la explosión llegaron, sin embargo, yo estoy retrasando su llegada por una razón, necesita haber un cambio en este mundo antes de su llegada. Dijo la deidad con seriedad.

\- Un momento, durante la explosión, Reaper, Moira, Doomfist y algunos otros estaban en el centro del impacto, pero yo y los demás estábamos lejos, ya lo entiendo. Dijo Ashe que encontró una respuesta.

\- Los que estuvieron cerca de la explosión rejuvenecieron, posiblemente efecto del cambio de universo o fue un acto del señor One Above All. Dijo Bob en uno de sus raros momentos de habla.

\- Si, pensé que muchos, con sus edades actuales no vivirían lo suficiente para poder cambiar este mundo, así que intervine, todo rejuvenecieron un poco, pero los más cercanos fueron los que salieron más jóvenes. Dijo la deidad.

\- Bueno, sabemos dónde estamos y que nos pasó a algunos, pero ahora creo que viene la pregunta de la cual no queremos saber la respuesta, si ya no estamos en nuestro mundo ¿Qué paso con él? Pregunto Reaper seriamente.

Como única respuesta, todo el lugar se volvió oscuro y ahora todos se encontraban de forma traslucida como un fantasma mirando las ruinas del museo que fue su base de mande, en ella podía ver como esas máquinas pusieron en capsulas los cadáveres de Winston y Pharad, los cuales se sumaron a otros donde estaban Morrison, Tracer y Lucio, todos muertos.

No escuchaban ningún sonido pero vieron salir del lugar a la mismísima Symmetra que ya habían dado por muerta pero a su lado estaba una persona muy extraña que seguramente no era de este mundo.

Este ser de forma humanoide caminaba de forma muy segura seguido por los robots, su traje eran verde pero con detalles como las botas en morado, su rostro era completamente azul y usaba un casco cuadrado, el equipo Talon estaba viendo delante de ellos a su enemigo, Kang el conquistador.

La imagen cambio a el interior de la nave donde de nuevo no pudieron escuchar nada pero si vieron como todas las naves apuntaron sus armas principales contra la tierra, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada vieron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo era destruido.

\- Todo lo que conocieron, fue destruido, lo único que queda de su mundo, son todas las personas que lucharon a su lado hasta el final, ahora, solo son personas desconocidas en un lugar desconocido, perdidos, pero yo los salve por una razón. Dijo el One Above All.

El equipo talon todavía estaba procesando lo que vieron, deseaban que fuera un sueño pero dentro de ellos sabían que no lo era, una imagen que parecía sacada de una película se hizo realidad, todo su mundo colapso y de ser verdad, posiblemente solo 30 0 40 personas abrían sobrevivido.

\- Dices que nos salvaste, pero ¿para qué nos trajiste primero? Sabes lo que somos ¿Qué ganas? Pregunto Reaper que tenía problemas para procesar esas imágenes.

\- Como te dije, ustedes y el resto de sus amigos traerán un cambio a este mundo, aunque no lo crean este multiverso fue destruido y reconstruido hace años, así como en su mundo, también existen los héroes y villanos. Dijo el One Above All.

\- ¿y que somos para este mundo, dudo mucho que se nos califique como héroes? Dijo Moira ya que ninguno era precisamente buena persona.

\- Para mí, a los ojos del mundo, son antihéroes, personas que no temen manchar sus manos para hacer lo correcto, ahora les diré, tengo una misión para ustedes. Dijo la deidad

\- ¿una misión en un mundo extraño, trabajando para un extraño? Dijo Doomfist inseguro.

\- Si aceptan tienen 8 días para cumplirla, les daré todo lo que necesiten ahora pero una vez que terminen y si sobreviven, estarán solos por su cuenta y sus amigos llegaran. Dijo el dios.

\- ¿si sobrevivimos? Dijo Ashe levantando una ceja.

\- Tienen 2 misiones, la primera, muy a lo lejos de aquí, hay una base secreta donde hacen experimentos inhumanos, dentro de ella esta una persona con una vida y pasado difícil, sus amigos en lugar de ayudarlo lo dejaron ahí y no es la primera vez que tratan de deshacerse de él. Dijo el One algo molesto.

\- ¿un rescate de una base militar? Suena fácil. Dijo Sombra optimista

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? Pregunto Widowmaker seriamente

\- La persona que rescataran se llama Hulk, los detalles dejare que los descubran ya que estos días son para prepararse, la siguiente parte es la difícil, pero tendrán ayuda. Dijo la deidad y ahora todos notaron que el aire se hizo más frio.

\- ¿Cuál sería nuestra última condición? Pregunto Reaper que estaba tratando de no ser intimidado

\- Mataran a los héroes que encerraron a Hulk, la era de estos supuestos héroes debe acabar y otra generación levantarse y evitar cometer los mismos errores que ellos.

\- Acaso estos héroes, tienen algo especial. Dijo Moira interesada.

\- Todas las respuestas, las conseguirán esta semana, afuera les deje un regalo para su trabajo, no se retrasen y excedan el plazo, si no están en marcha hacia ese laboratorio al octavo día, bueno, puedo borrarlos con un solo chasquido. Dijo el One Above All como amenaza.

Con eso dicho y Talon sin muchas opciones, aceptaron el trato, pero necesitaban pensar bien lo que iban a hacer, su tiempo era limitado y si no hacían bien las cosas al terminar el trabajo estarían mal parados y más perdidos que antes.

Sombra encendió la computadora y pudo trabajar para conseguir información que les podía ser útil, Ashe, Reaper y Doomfist salieron al exterior y vieron que la deidad les dejo un vehículo para ser discretos, una casa rodante de un tamaño considerable para que entraran 5 personas de tamaño humano, un gigante y un robot con músculos, honestamente no se podían quejar de este regalo.

\- Bueno ¿Qué haremos ahora? Estamos perdidos de forma literal. Dijo Moira sentada junto con todos.

\- Tienes razón, estamos en un punto muerto, lo único que nos queda es cooperar, pero, si hacemos esto, lo haremos como Talon. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

Era la tarde ese día, el One Above All les dijo que todo el tiempo empezaría correr mañana al medio día, eso les daba a todos varias horas de planificación para pensar su primer movimiento.

Todos sin excepciones se dedicaron toda la tarde y noche a buscar información útil, ya sea Sombra hackeando las nuevas bases de datos de este mundo, la seguridad de los gobiernos era mediocre para sus capacidades pero encontró 3 retos grandes que iba a hackear, era toda la información de un lugar llamado industrias Stark, una información cerrada que parecía del tipo de cosas inmorales que los gobiernos no quieren revelar llamada arma X y la información de shield.

El resto uso el vehículo para buscar información, encontraron un mapa con su posición marcada por lo que ahora tenían una idea a donde dirigirse, Ashe tomo prestada la computadora de Sombra para ver todas las posibles ubicaciones a las cuales dirigirse.

Widowmaker prendió la radio para tener información pero encontró el ultimo regalo del dios, eran unos anillos, cada uno con una piedra preciosa los cuales al ponérselo escondían ante las personas que no fueran ellos y héroes, sus rasgos físicos anti naturales.

Ya a la media noche mientras cenaban ya habían recabado una cantidad de información considerable, ahora era el momento de decidir para iniciar su viaje.

\- Bueno, empecemos, Sombra, ¿Qué has averiguado? Pregunto Reaper sin su máscara probando uno de los anillos.

\- Bien, logre en 7 horas entrar a la base de datos de 27 gobiernos diferentes, 15 bases militares, 9 comisarías y 5 empresas de diarios, no nos mentía, este mundo está lleno de gente con súper poderes sacados de las historietas en nuestro mundo, organizaciones criminales y de héroes, y la cereza sobre el pastel, solo logre derribar 10 % de las defensas de industrias Stark, este es el reto que nunca tuve como hacker y si tiene tanta seguridad, debe tener algo gordo que no quiera que el mundo sepa. Dijo la hacker profesional con muy extraña emoción en sus palabras.

\- Ashe, ¿Cuál es nuestra mejor alternativa para empezar? Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Revisando este mapa, estamos a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad de las Vegas, si, aquí existe ese lugar, estamos en el desierto de Nevada, más lejos están otras ciudades pero nos arriesgamos a que los héroes de este mundo se percaten de nuestra existencia.

\- Todavía debemos permanecer en el anonimato hasta terminar con la misión. Dijo Moira.

\- Bien, escuchando la radio, parece que existen héroes en casi todos lados, pero en las Vegas no, eso hace que nuestra mejor opción sea ir a la ciudad del pecado. Dijo Reaper pensando

\- ¿Por qué ese lugar? Pregunto Bob

\- Creo que lo entiendo, ese tipo nos dijo que una vez que terminemos. Dijo Doomfist entendiendo.

\- Estaremos por nuestra cuenta. Dijo Moira terminando la frase

\- Exacto, ahora somos mantenidos por el, pero luego no, necesitamos una manera de sus tentarnos después, si vamos a ese lugar y somos listos, lograremos hacernos con una pequeña fortuna, no solo nos ayudara a mantenernos sino que podemos conseguir armamento de este mundo en el mercado negro, también podremos conseguir mas información estando ahí. Dijo el líder de Talon.

\- Suena a un buen plan, pero necesitamos una manera de pasar desapercibidos, ya que dudo que la gente normal use nuestras ropas. Dijo Widowmaker aportando algo

\- Creo que mientras trabajaba encontré una tienda de ropa a mitad del camino, podemos ´tomar prestadas´ algunas cosas. Dijo Sombra pícaramente.

\- Si nadie tiene una mejor idea, vamos a dormir, partiremos en la mañana antes del mediodía, duerman bien, porque dudo que no tengamos problemas. Dijo Gabriel a su equipo el cual acepto el plan.

Al día siguiente:

Todos durmieron en la casa rodante, era mucho más grande desde adentro de lo que esperaban todos durmieron en 3 camas diferentes aunque Widowmaker se quedó al lado de Gabriel, ella no entendía porque lo hacía, era como instintivo, la presencia de él era reconfortante para ella.

Una vez todos despiertos, tomaron todo lo que fuera útil de la cafetería, la comida que quedaba, el dinero que no era para nada poco, todos se pusieron los anillos escondiendo que Bob era una maquina pasando a ser un humano de gran tamaño, el guante de Doomfist, la piel azul de Amelia y el implante cibernético de Sombra aunque ella dijo ese implante no la volvía la mejor hacker, sino que era una sorpresa para los intrusos.

Reaper condujo por un rato hasta que empezaron a ver señales de civilización, algo menos avanzada que su mundo pero era un poco tranquilizador ver gente feliz y no encerrada en campos de concentración.

En un costado notaron una tienda de ropa para las Vegas, no querían usar el dinero que podían perder, así que Sombra desactivo las cámaras de seguridad, Reaper en su forma de humo noqueo a todas las personas del lugar y Moira se aseguró que no iban a recordar nada.

Para que todo fuera limpio, no dejaron rastros, ni su dueño sabría lo que robaron ya que se aseguraron que no encontrara sus registros de compra, todos tomaron ropa casual para caminar y una elegante para poder entrar en los casinos y sacar mucho del dinero que podían necesitar.

Una vez que ellos llegaron a la ciudad, ya estaban cambiados para empezar con lo primero que sería obtener información para luego por la noche hacer un golpe maestro, alquilaron 3 habitaciones en un Motel no muy elegante.

Los primeros fueron Reaper vestido como un joven adulto atleta con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, después Widowmaker un sombrero de playa con lentes, unos pantalones largos morados y una camisa, después fueron seguidos por Sombra que parecía vestida como la típica estudiante universitaria con mucho cerebro, playera blanca, pantalones cortos, lentes y una mochila, se hicieron pasar por una pareja recibe casada y su hija adoptiva.

La otra habitación fue para Ashe la cual solo se quitó su sombrero y paso a usar pantalones más sueltos, parecía una mujer de negocios y su contador de vacaciones, ya que Bob vestía ropa formal

Por último Doomfist y Moira fueron los últimos en entrar, como una pareja casada, la genetista usaba un vestido negro y su compañero un esmoquin blanco, a ninguno le gusto la ropa casual.

De ahí en más, los 7 se dedicaron a explorar la ciudad en busca de información útil que los ayudara, Sombra tenía la misión de encontrar la base secreta donde tenían al gigante verde mientras los otros buscaban algo útil en las calles.

Los demás por su parte se dedicaron a explorar encontrando revistas y hasta juguetes que les ayudaban a entender quiénes serían sus posibles enemigos de este mundo, Reaper y Widowmaker tenían ahora un poco de conocimiento sobre los Vengadores.

Moira se mostró demasiado interesada sobre los genes de los llamados mutantes al igual que Doomfist ya que él consideraba eso con una gran evolución de la especie.

Ashe siendo una antigua ladrona supo reconocer que en esta ciudad había un grupo criminal, podía ser la única piedra en los zapatos de Talon que podían acabar si los molestaban.

Ya en la noche:

Todos se reunieron en una habitación, mucha información que discutir, pero se sorprenden al ver a Doomfist con un maletín lleno de dinero, el cual consiguió cuando al caminar encontró un evento de lucha libre para ganar mucho dinero donde el salió vencedor.

Ahora tenían claro más cosas de este mundo y como moverse, Sombra encontró una señal muy débil, solo una en medio de la nada, posiblemente la base pero debían viajar para confirmarlo, lo que ella, Widowmaker y Ashe hicieron fue comprar en algo llamado Red Mariana municiones especiales desde incendiarias y perforadoras hasta otras muy raras, si iban a ir contra el laboratorio debían armase hasta los dientes.

Reaper se aseguró que la zona de la entrega fue en un lugar bueno, en este caso, un casino muy elegante, del cual tenían planes para llevarse fortunas delante de las narices de todos por lo que el equipo se puso la ropa elegante.

Widowmaker un vestido morado y arreglo su cabello que parecía toda una femfatal al igual que Sombra con un vestido rojo, Moira uso un vestido poco revelador ya que ella no era de las personas que le gustaba esto mientras Ashe termino como la más hermosa de todas con un vestido negro, labios pintados y cabello corto.

Los hombres se limitaron a usar esmoquin, uno negro para Reaper, el blanco de Doomfist y Bob iba como un guarda espaldas todos estaban listo para el plan.

Su llegada al casino no fue para nada discreta debido a que todas las personas reaccionaron de una forma que se esperaban aunque los incomodo, muchos hombres miraban con cara pervertida a las chicas y algunas mujeres hacían lo mismo con los hombres de Talon, sobre todo miraban a Reaper y Widowmaker los cuales se tomaron de la mano de forma instintiva.

Aunque no lo admitan, ustedes dos se aman y se nota a lo lejos. Pensó Sombra con diversión.

Las misiones eran claras, Sombra se encargaría de los traga monedas con ayuda de Moira, Ashe y Bob fueron a una mesa de blackjack donde sin darse cuenta se metió en una partida llena de líderes criminales, aunque por su pasado de ladrona, sabía bien en lo que se metía, por ultimo Doomfist, Widowmaker y Reaper se encontrarían con un bar tender en una zona del casino que debían usar mascaras para conseguir su armamento de forma discreta.

La hacker se puso en una zona donde jugo con las cámaras y empezó a usar sus habilidades en el tragamonedas para sacar los mejores premios y nadie se dio cuenta que hizo trampa, Ashe por su lado, estaba quitándoles dinero a los criminales, cosa que a su líder no le gusto.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas señorita? Pregunto un hombre gordo y calvo.

\- Elizabeth, pero mis amigos no me dicen así. Dijo Ashe que notaba una amenaza en las palabras.

\- Wilson Fisk, pero mis enemigos no me conocen de esa forma, cuidado esta noche señorita, en la noche pasan muchas cosas. Dijo el King Pin

\- Puedo decirle lo mismo, en las sombras, pasan muchas cosas. Dijo Ashe que gano la última mano quedándose con todo el dinero.

Reaper y su grupo por su lado encontraron a la persona que buscaban, se trataba de un mutante encubierto que se ganaba la vida como el distribuidor de cosas ilegales y como bar tender, los hizo bajar por unas escaleras donde encontraron 4 cajas llenas de lo que compraron.

Sombra estaba sacando fortunas sin que nadie pudiera creer su suerte mientras Moira cosechaba las recompensas, pero los 5 recibieron un mensaje de Ashe por sus teléfonos recién comprados, el cerdo va al matadero, una señal en código. Por lo que todos se prepararon mientras regresaban al Motel.

La vaquera notaba que la estaban siguiendo, al parecer el King Pin era un pésimo perdedor, así que ella siguió su camino hasta el Motel donde se hospedaban todos pero había 6 camionetas negras con hombres armados rodeándola a ella y Bob.

\- Jejje o no capto la indirecta o fue muy valiente al no retirase en el momento. dijo el King Pin desde su posición.

\- Estoy ante un mal perdedor, o alguien que está muy debilitado en su imperio criminal y perder no es una opción. Dijo Ashe que parecía alterar a más a su enemigo.

\- Un poco de las dos, ahora señorita, deme el dinero o le aseguro que usted y su guarda espaldas no salen vivos. Dijo Wilson haciendo que sus matones prepararan sus armas.

Ashe noto que las cámaras brillaron en morado, esa era una señal, pero ahora necesitaba cambiarse para no levantar sospechas, fue cuando paso y la chica dio la señal.

\- No debiste provocarme, sabes, yo tengo amigos poderosos.

Con eso dicho, uno de los vehículos fue derribado por Doomfist ya en sus ropas de Talon que tomo a uno de los matones y con su brazo lo aplasto hasta romperle los huesos y órganos, Ashe y Bob aprovecharon la distracción y se escondieron para cambiarse, la peli blanca se tardó un poco pero su amigo mecánico se lanzó al combate sin su camuflaje

Luego el King Pi vio como un hombre hecho de humo mataban sin piedad a sus hombres con una escopeta, varios morían por el disparo de un rifle otros parecía que su vida estuviera siendo drenada, no pudo reconocer a sus atacantes ya que todo el equipo de Talon usaban mascaras para preservar sus identidades.

Durante el paseo de reconocimiento, Moira compro unas máscaras y pintura para crear algo que protegiera sus identidades como esos súper héroes, Ashe recibió una máscara de zorro, ella uno de un demonio blanco oriental, para Doomfist un diablo oriental que representa el caos y para un antifaz negro, Reaper ya tenía su máscara de Taito y Widowmaker su visor de araña por lo que ellos podían preservarse anónimos.

Wilson Fisk iba a escapar pero sintió en su cabeza una metralleta uzi cortesía de Sombra la cual en menos de nada, con solo saber el nombre que Ashe le dio sabía todo sobre él y estaba lista para hacer la vida miserable al bastardo.

En menos de 3 minutos, todos fueron asesinados pero no el King Pin que estaba rodeado y sin posibilidades de negociar, todo lo que vio fue máscaras y una con voz femenina le dijo.

\- Nunca amenaces a Talon, ahora haremos que tu vida sea horrible, no morirás, pero entenderás que hay peores cosas que morir. Dijo Ashe sonriendo sádicamente debajo de su máscara.

\- Fiu, señor Wilson Fisk, sí que tiene un alto historial criminal, sería una lástima que alguien mandara todo a las autoridades y ups…se me escapo el dedo. Dijo Sombra mandando todo a las autoridades.

En eso Doomfist toma la criminal de las piernas y lo azota contra el piso haciéndolo sangrar y romper algunos huesos, seguido por Bob que lo imito.

\- ¿Vanessa? ¿la mujer que amas? Sería una lástima que le dijera a la policía que ella ayudo a un criminal y la encierren. Dijo Sombra divertida

\- No…metas a Vanessa en esto. Dijo el King ping con ira

\- Eso debiste haber pensado antes de venir. Dijo Reaper que sin decir nada le dispara con su escopeta en la pierna.

\- Muy tarde, ya mande todo y la policía llegara en 5 minutos por ti y en 2 por tu chica. Dijo Sombra con orgullo

Wilson Fisk, un gran criminal mafioso jamás se sintió tan derrotado en su vida, en menos de una hora una civil le quito el dinero con el que podía volver a levantar su imperio que Daredevil destruyo, ahora un grupo de desconocidos lo dejaron más indefenso que un ratón.

Pero Talon cumplió su promesa, no lo mataron pero lo dejaron moribundo para que recordara que nadie se mete con una de los suyos, Ashe le disparo a la entre pierna saliendo mucha sangre, Widowmaker a una mano quitándole unos dedos, Sombra siguió jugando con su información para que recuperarse de este golpe fuera imposible y Moira lo debilito para que no corriera.

Con eso hecho, Talon tomo su vehículo con lo que consiguieron en este día y se fueron a otra parte de la ciudad, todavía faltaban 7 días para sacar a Hulk pero sin saberlo, ellos iniciaron algo que en el futuro serían considerados, como los héroes que de verdad necesita el mundo.

Omake: la chica ardillas

\- Arrg estoy tan aburrida. Dijo una chica con una peculiar cola de ardilla

En un edificio de apartamento se encontraba una joven chica de pelo naranja corto con unas orejas y cola de ardilla preparando un pastel de nueces, esta chica era conocida como la chica ardilla una heroína que estaba muy al margen de los conflictos y solo se dedicaba a cuidar niños de super héroes y la cocina.

Pero su pequeña mascota que era una ardilla con una bufanda rosa le trajo un diario con un recorte donde se podía ver una neko gótica que decía llame a este número y tendrá una gran aventura.

Ella no perdía nada y marco al número escuchando una voz algo fría del otro lado, pero la verdad es que deseaba algo más en su vida, aventuras, acción y quizás un amigo para compartir esas experiencias.

\- Oficinas, ¿llamaste por el anuncian? Pregunto la voz

\- Sí, soy la chica ardillas ¿y quiero saber quién es usted y si de verdad me promete diversión? Dijo la peli naranja

\- Llámame el autor y si, necesito que digas unas cosas en voz alta dentro de 2 capítulos, si aceptas oprime el 7 y mi nueva asistente te mandara lo que necesitas. Dijo káiser.

La chica de cola esponja acepto y en menos de 10 minutos una mujer de pelo negro, ojos morados y ropa oscura toco su puerta con un paquete que tenía guiones, ropa para cosplay entre otras cosas.

\- Me llamo Yennefer de Rivia, esposa de Gerarl de Rivia, el autor me manda a darte esto, todo es gratis. Dijo la hechicera.

\- GENIAL. Dijo la heroína examinando el paquete

\- También dijo que fueras a comprar algunas cosas para tu paste, ahí encontraras un amigo con el que compartirás tus aventuras. Dijo la mujer que regreso al infierno con un hechizo que la heroína no se dio cuenta por su emoción

De esa manera, la chica ardilla y otro individuo se transformarían en los mejores amigos de aventuras y funcionarían como presentadores de avances de esta historia que continua.

Aunque luego de las compras le dijeron que su amigo lo encontraría al alquilar una película, así que fue a una tienda para alquilar películas que ya nadie usa, y hasta dicen que hay fantasmas

Omake: ¡No yo are el omake!

-Maldicion que dia mas aburrido, y el que escribe esto piensa que sería buena idea de que juege un juego de citas por el 14 febrero. Dijo el mercenario mas sensual que flanders y mas loco que el joker, Deadpool que se encontraba jugando en su departamento sucio y mirando a un igual de artado cable que salio de la casa del mercenario.

-Oooh no te vayas Cable esta noche íbamos a dormir de cucharita. Dijo Deadpool tomando del pie a Cable.

Pero el viajero en el tiempo ignoro por completo al Mercenario y se fue, dejando a Deadpool sólo y sin pareja el día más meloso del año.

-Joder pero bueno tal vez no la pase tan solo si juego un rato y me ligo a una de estas preciosuras. Dijo El Mercenario Descargando un juego llamado doki doki literature Club

Bueno veamos qué tiene que ofrecer este juego con cuatro lindas chicas en él. Bien dice este juego no es apto para niños mi gente que pueda ser fácilmente perturbable, las personas que sufren de ansiedad o depresión Puede que no tengan una buena experiencia jugando este juego.

-Pero qué mierdas si sólo son 4 chicas de anime, Pero bueno ya que quieren que juegue esto lo voy a jugar, pero me debes una esqueleto sonriente.

-Veo una chica molesta correr desde lejos con los brazos alzados para saludarte, y completamente ajena a cualquier atención que pudiera traer hacia ella misma.

-Parece un perrito que corre hacia su dueño, bien creo que a ella me la ligare. Dijo Deadpool haciendo poses sexys mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Esa chica es Sayori mi vecina y buena amiga de hace años, ya sabes la tipo de amiga que no te verías haciendo hoy, pero funciona porque llevan ustedes mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero a partir de la secundaria ella se quedaba más tiempo dormida y yo me cansaba de esperarla, pero si ella va a perseguir así todo el tiempo preferiría correr de ella.

-Este tipo tiene diálogos de un imbécil, será que estoy en el papel de un retardado mental. Dijo deadpool que criticaba el papel del protagonista.

-Aaahhh otra vez me quedé dormida pero esta vez te atrape. Espera ¿tú vas a ser mi amigo de la infancia del cual estoy perdidamente enamorada?. Dijo Sayori mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Deadpool y se regresó caminando hacia su casa diciendo.

-Mejor me pongo de una vez la soga al cuello. Exclamó la pequeña depresiva caminando de regreso a su casa para suicidarse de una vez.

-Pero qué carajo, se suponía que me tenía que amar. Grito DeadPool agarrando El Monitor de su computadora, que él apareció la señal de fin del juego, antes de eso le aparece un recuadro diciendo Sayori se suicidó porque simplemente no quería estar cerca de Deadpool, volviendo a iniciar desde el principio.

-Pero qué le pasa este juego, bueno esto no ayuda mucho a la depresión que me ha dejado cable al dejarme solo, pero bueno voy a tener que seguir jugando

-Bien ahora continuamos en el acto dos del juego, donde aparentemente la niñita que se suicidó ya no está dentro del juego, no importa me quedan otras tres. Dijo El Mercenario que continuó con el juego viendo a la presidenta del club de literatura Mónika.

-Ho Deadpool ha pasado mucho tiempo, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Pero si ya nos vimos en el omake de kaiser. respondió Deadpool rompiendo la cuarta pared, con la linda yandere que también rompe la cuarta pared.

-Tú sólo sigue con el guion Deadpool.

-Oh sí claro ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero que te parece si nos saltamos la parte del club de debate y esas tonterías, y me llevas a conocer esas dos preciosuras. Exclamó el mercenario que ya quería ir a sentirse el sempai.

-Sólo sígueme. respondió Monika llevando a Deadpool al club de literatura, viendo a las chicas, la cual una identificó al mercenario de inmediato

-Mónika en serio trajiste a Deadpool al club de literatura. Replicó Natsuki arrojando sus pasteles que había horneado por la ventana

-Espera ¿por que ella sabe de mí?. preguntó el mercenario.

-Es que a ella le gusta leer mucho manga y creo que también lee cómic. Respondió la linda presidenta del club.

-Así es y déjame decirte que el manga es mucho mejor que el cómic. Dijo la tsundere que fue asesinada por Deadpool rompiéndole el cuello por decir esa tontería.

-Los dos son literatura gráfica maldita tsundere. exclamó Deadpool volteando a ver a la última de las chicas, y que muchos consideraban la mas sexy de el juego.

-Las katanas son tan grandes y afiladas. Respondió una chica de pechos grandes cabello morado junto con sus ojos del mismo color de nombre Yuri, que tenía una cara lujuriosa al tocar las espadas del mercenario.

-O si esta noche ella me la va a manosear. exclamó el mercenario pensando en todo lo que haría con Yuri esta noche, ocurriendo algo que el no esperaba.

Yuri tomó la katana de Deadpool y se la clavó ella misma en el estómago, muriendo desangrada en el piso, y causando la ira de Deadpool que no tendría acción está noche.

-Por qué hiciste eso, la ONU no se enteraría de nada. Reclamo el mercenario viendo a la única de las chicas que si le hizo caso muerta en el piso.

-Porque el omake ya va a acabar, y ella no es la chica con la que vas a estar, así que ve a esta dirección ahí conocerás a la chica que te acompañará de ahora en adelante. Dijo Mónika dándole un papel con una dirección.

-Y qué pasa si me rehúso. Dijo el mercenario descubriendo de mala manera lo que va a pasar.

La linda gerente del autor hizo aparecer una pila de TNT y chimichangas atrás de deadpool, las cuales explotaran en 3, 2, 1.


	3. OVER MARVEL

No hay mucho más que decir solo que aquí respondo.

**dovah117:** tenemos muchas, muchas sorpresas y todo será un tiempo para que te quedes helado con todo lo que verás

Over Marvel capítulo 2: Dioses demonios y héroes

En medio del infierno 4 días más tarde:

Nos encontramos con un ser que gobierna todo este plano existencial, este será con una curiosidad maligna en el cual se da cuenta que un Dios que está por encima de él se ha convertido en un acto de presencia, cosa que no ha hecho durante muchos años atrás.

El poderoso Mephisto quién es el gobernante del infierno está viendo los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en el planeta Tierra, como la llegada de un extraño juego de un universo ajeno a este, y pensando que podría encontrar los planos de los dioses pensados atacar a la tierra con un héroe para su proyecto.

-Vaya parece que el muchacho grande del estadio ha tomado partido, tantos años sin decir ni una palabra y ahora vuelven a aparecer la nada, incluso el mundo que está fuera de la vida y la importancia, y ahora en qué nada quieres volver a hazlo de presencia, bueno si tú lo haces yo también lo haré. Dijo el demonio entre risas y mirando en un calabozo un ser atormentado.

-Libérame. Gritó el encarcelado misterioso.

-Cuidado con lo que pides Sentry que eso mismo te daré.

En la tierra flashback de Tony Stark:

En la mansión de Los vengadores se puede ver a un Tony, un hombre, una persona desconocida, un asunto, la pesa hasta el alma, y una botella de whisky.

-Sé que estás sufriendo o no, no lo sigo, pude ver cómo te sientes. Dijo el hombre de hierro con mucha cautela y que quería evitar que otros vengadores se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hagan lo necesario pero tengan cuidado él era mi amigo. Dijo Stark el cual tenía mucho cuidado y mucha precaución que absolutamente nadie escuchará esta conversación.

Pero como era inevitable. La persona que escuchó esa conversación era una mujer muy respetable y que en su momento puso a Tony en coma, pero ahora le ayudamos a mantener la distancia y estar a favor de él, y no causar otro conflicto como el que ellos dos causaron.

-Tony Con quién y de quién estás hablando, sabes que mi oído es superior a un humano.

El nombre de la mujer que habló fue Carol Danver, pero es mejor conocida por el alias de Capitana Marvel.

-Es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso pero era necesario, cosas terribles vienen Carol y necesito tener lo mejor para poder afrontar el futuro. Dijo Tony con una mirada sombría y dando otro trago a la botella de whisky, pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era terrible, pero que afrontará las consecuencias de esto.

-Tú y yo sabemos que mar lo que mareas tú estás planeando es algo que te pongas en peligro a todos Tony, y como tu amiga te pido que reconsideres todo lo que estés haciendo porque te causaste dos conflictos armados entre nosotros, No creo que quieras que algo igual o peor. Contestó la capitana mirando fija mente a los ojos de Stark

-Oh carol si supieras lo que yo he visto. Respondió al hombre de hierro.

-Tony, pepper ya me contó que hace tiempo está trabajando en forma compulsiva y fábricas nuevas, que nos está ocultando. Preguntó la capitana planteando la cara.

-Pepre te dije que estoy trabajando en más verdad, y te supongo que también te contó que regrese el alcoholismo.

-Sí sí lo hizo y ella teme por tu salud.

-Está bien te diré a ti en privado, pero sólo a ti. Respondió a Tony el cual cerró las puertas se interfirió con las comunicaciones para evitar que usted haya escuchado esta conversación.

Nota sobre el autor: apartar de aquí se tomará en cuenta con susurros en el cómic del inmortal Hulk hasta su pelea contra los vengadores y su posterior encarcelamiento en unas instalaciones secretas donde experimentar con el.

Tony le contó toda la verdad a Carol de por qué Hulk desapareció de todos los radares sin dejar rastro.

-Que hiciste qué, por qué no tengo que encontrar el cuerpo de Hulk, no era el gobierno de los Estados Unidos quien lo tenía cautivo eras tú, estás experimentando con Bruce. Gritó la capitana furiosa y poniendo contra la pared al hombre de hierro

-Carol tranquilízate ... Puedo explicarlo. La voz y la voz de la cámara se ajustan al cuello, y se trata de explicar la situación, pero también se habla de la palabra.

-Y bien lo que es ahora tu excusa Stark, no, no hay ninguna.

-Y también una de las pocas oportunidades que tiene la humanidad para sobrevivir a lo que viene. Dijo Stark a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, por lo que Carol lo soltó.

-Cof cof. Eso fue agresivo. Dijo Tony mientras se reincorporaba del suelo

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarme porque estás haciendo esto, o si no tienes que llevar al espacio para que mueras de asfixia. Exigió sable la capitana que estaba a punto de matar al hombre de hierro.

-Está bien Carol sígueme, que hay algo en lo que estaba trabajando, y sin duda cambiará la opinión de lo que estoy haciendo un Banner.

Pero justo cuando le iba a mostrar a Carol una llamada de auxilio por parte de Presidencia.

-Vengadores los necesito ahora este tipo regresó a la vida y me quiere matar. Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, el cual tenía una cierta semejanza una naranja parlanchina con peluca rubia del mundo real.

Esa llamada la alertó a todos Los vengadores que estaban en la mansión, y causando que tanto Tony como Carol dejen su conversación a un lado para atender la llamada de auxilio.

-De quién están hablando Hulk se habrá escapado. Dijo Tony.

-Más te vale que no, mar, porque si no, sin duda te voy a terminar de matarte, y aún así me debes una explicación de todo esto.

Y de esa manera Los vengadores salieron de su mansión para ir directamente a un lugar donde el presidente, y el camino, a la vez que se revivió, no era otra cosa que otro héroe que creía muerto.

fin del flashback

En el infierno

-Bueno es hora de jugar. Dijo el demonio el cual tiene que abrir una puerta en el mundo Terrenal, y llevar en las cadenas a Sentry.

-No me obligarás a atacar imbécil. Respondió el héroe ante la acción del demonio

Me refiero a cómo responder a la pregunta.

-Yo no te useé a ti, ¿quiénes somos?

Nota del autor: tanto tiempo como el pasado Sentir en el infierno lo que he hecho en un poco más estable su lado humano, pero el lado oscuro sigue siendo igual de caótico que siempre.

Mientras tanto, la respuesta de un líder de su país estaba esperando la orden de su líder

En la tierra Washington DC

A las afueras de la Casa Blanca, se les da un papel normal pero en el medio del tránsito.

Una gracia comenzó a formarse desde el punto de vista llamas de fuego y dentro de este mismo sistema se pudo ver como se demostró en el futuro. Para toda América.

-Veamos y esto se logra que me muestres qué es lo que estás planeando. Dijo el demonio soltando las cadenas del Sentry, lo que causó que esté esté empezando a tener convulsiones y en su espalda unas especies de colas de escorpión empezaron a brotar de él, cambiando su aura dorada a una roja como un fuego oscuro.

-Bien mi perro causa tanto desastre como quieras, y tráeme todas las almas que sean necesarias para llamar la atención del grandote.

Y con lo que dice El centinela se elevó al cielo. Empezando a soltar su aura oscura en toda la ciudad de Washington.

Con Talon:

Se puede ver el equipo agrupado en esa cámara después de su victoria en Las Vegas, y con la ayuda de Sombra.

-Bien veamos este tal Hulk es en realidad un tal Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, un físico en energía gamma que después de su exposición accidental a los rayos gamma durante la detonación de una bomba experimental, se transformó físicamente en Hulk un ser verde gigantesco musculoso y con un problema serio de temperamento y aparece siempre que Bruce está sometido a un estrés emocional, a su voluntad o en contra de ella, que a menudo lleva a destrozos destructivos. Dijo Sombra que hackeo un expediente militar de Hulk.

Toda esta información fue muy impresionada en el equipo Talon, y con mucho interés científico a Moira, por lo que ella continúa leyendo el expediente

-El nivel de fuerza de Hulk se transmite normalmente de forma proporcional a su nivel de ira, y de acuerdo con su fuerza no tiene límites.

-Este mundo es demasiado diferente al nuestro, un tema que se enfoca en ser tan fuerte como él quiere. Exclamó Ashe completa mente impresionado por lo poco que he escuchado de Hulk

-No exactamente Hulk no siempre tiene el control de sus fuerzas debido a que no siempre tiene un razonamiento muy lógico. Pero las hazañas que han hecho este tipo de información son imposibles. Respondió Moira que continuó leyendo.

-Destruyó de un golpe un asteroide del doble del tamaño de la tierra en su forma más débil, derroto a todos los héroes villanos y antihéroes del planeta solo, y derroto un ser llamado Onslaught y durante esa pelea este lanzo la realidad y no le hizo daño, además, Hulk fue capaz de destruir una armadura protegida por las reglas de la realidad, así como superando el poder de la mente de este ataque, Hulk logro fue derrotar y ser virtualmente omnipotente que estaba al nivel de un celestial los ¿Qué es una raza de extraterrestres con cualidades casi divinas? Dijo moira con un tick en el ojo y que no puedo creer que un mundo y ser como Hulk serían reales.

_Nota del autor: la información de las hazañas de Hulk fue sacada de amino comic del usuario Rodrigo Yurrita._

-Y para terminar este hombre fue asesinado hace unos años por un ojo de halcón a petición del mismo Banner, y eso es todo lo que se supo de hasta el momento. Exclamó Moira extrañado por la última parte del expediente.

-En algunos periódicos se ha dado la noticia de las apariciones del mismo Banner y Hulk, y se ha creado la destrucción de un pequeño pueblo. Dijo Sombra que investigo un poco más de lo que sucedió actual mente.

Todos nos preguntamos en qué es lo que Dios te dio en una misión tan extraña y peligrosa en un mundo que era completamente desconocido para ellos y para que no te preocupes.

-Que le parece si le dejamos leer y escuchamos en la radio, vamos a tener ganas de leer y escuchar, pero hay que tener algo interesante en las noticias.

Sin embargo, Moira tomo otro de los expedientes robos de Sombra que los resultados del proyecto del arma X, un programa ilegal del gobierno para los soldados con el ADN mutante con la gente que es engañada para las víctimas de ese experimento.

Los más destacables de esos proyectos eran el mutante Sabretooth y Wolverine (Logan), que había sido muchísima información, un mutante con una regeneración incalculable y una inmortalidad, según se publicaba en una fuente llamada "adamantium". Zonas solo que mucho mas viejo.

Alguien había hecho un clon de Logro que conocemos como X 23 Aunque el verdadero nombre del clon era Laura Kinney la cualidad de este archivo robado, se encuentra en su artículo el mismo metal solo que sin ninguna anestesia para lo que ha sido cada minuto de la operación, actualmente reside en el instituto Charles Xavier para jóvenes mutantes siendo parte de los héroes X hombres

-Está bien Sombra pero ya deja de molestar, y sigue con la búsqueda de esa base militar dónde tienen al gigante verde. Dijo Reaper mientras conducía y prendía la radio.

-Estamos donde comenzó todo, esto parece el mismo infierno, no sé si Sobreviviré a esto, lo único que podemos hacer es rogar a Dios que llego pronto a los Vengadores, el Sentry ha vuelto a la vida. Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la reportera, que se interrumpió la señal de una forma que se repite y que se oía como si el mismo infierno se perdiera.

Después de eso, la estación solo se puede escuchar una interminable interminable, cual cualitativamente el grupo de Talon preguntándonos qué es lo que sucedió y quién es ese tal Sentry.

-Veamos Quién es este Sentry del que tanto hablan. Dijo la hacker profesional revisando entre los archivos que había logrado hackear.

-Robert Bob Reynolds alias Sentry era un alcohólico casado con posibles delirios psicóticos y su alter ego súper heroico Sentry. Dijo la hacker mientras leía el expediente pero lo siguiente que leyó la dejó conmocionada.

-Este hombre tenía el poder de un millón de soles explotando, ha sido la única persona que le ha dado una verdadera pelea a Hulk y también posee un alter ego maligno llamado el vacío el cual es igual o más poderoso que él. Dijo la hacker completamente impresionado por este hombre y este mundo tan extraño, en el cual está destinado estar desde ahora.

-Este mundo es tan caótico como tan impredecible que no sólo tienen los avances tecnológicos que tengamos en nuestro mundo si tenemos seres súper poderosos como ellos dos, eso es lo que ha sucedido. Dijo Doomfist viendo por un holograma que hizo Sombra a Sentry en su forma del vacío.

-Y ahora somos los enviados del Dios de todo este universo. Dijo Widowmaker que meditaba todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que su mundo exploto hasta ahora

-Son seres extraordinarios, sería increíble hacer todo un ejército con el potencial de estos hombres. Exclamó Moira que leía las habilidades del centinela.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir con la misión, tratar de que los Vengadores Sentry o Hulk no nos maten primero. Dijo Reaper.

Con los vengadores.

Todo el equipo actual de los vengadores iban en roma y donde se encuentra su ex compañero, y cuando llegué al lugar del ataque Carol empezó a interrogar a Mas a Tony

-Tienes algo que ver con esto Stark. Preguntó la capital hasta el momento.

-No tuve nada que ver con el regreso de Hulk o de Sentry, ni sé por qué muertos están regresando a la vida. Respondió al hombre de hierro mirando fijamente al frente de su nave y viendo a lo lejos una enorme aura oscura.

-Por Odín, es exactamente la misma aura que cuando destruyó Asgard. Exclamó Thor el cual miraba como Sentry se cobraba de uno en uno las vidas de los habitantes de Washington.

-La última vez que nos enfrentamos a él tenemos la ayuda de tu hermano y esas extrañas piedras Thor, pero ahora crees que podremos contra él. Preguntó el gorro algo nervioso viendo al frente.

Pero el Dios no tiene que ver con tu hermano o con tu padre.

Con Talon

-Esto es grave, este tipo está matando a más de la mitad de la población de Washington y sólo ha pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que aparece en esa grieta en el suelo. Dijo Sombra en la cual se muestra la escena a través de un holograma y que ahora se puede hackear las cámaras de toda la ciudad.

Los últimos tiempos de este mundo terminarán muertos. Dijo Widowmaker algo conmocionada por la escena que estaba viendo.

-Esa no es our mission Amelía, nos encontramos a una distancia lo suficientemente grande para que aún no ataque por acá, así que hay que concentrarnos en liberar al gigante verde, y después nos ocuparemos de cómo vivir los monstruos. Respondió Reaper tratando de hacer que su equipo se concentrara en la misión que tenían.

-Por lo que sigo leyendo el hombre que vamos a liberarnos ya hemos tenido peleas con este monstruo en el pasado, y ha sido el único que ha sido vencido. Dijo Sombra Con Los Expedientes

-Así que si nos has llegado a encontrar con él, sería un monstruo contra otro monstruo. Dijo Bob en uno de sus extraños momentos de habla, y pensando en cómo hacer las repercusiones de una pelea entre esos dos.

Y mientras todo se dirige a su objetivo en la ciudad de Washington, un 80% de la población había sido aniquilada y apenas iban llegando Los Vengadores

-Carol crees que puedas contra él. Dijo el capitán el cual ha visto al Sentry en su forma del vacío.

-No lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo. Grito la capitana dirigirse al combate y dar un golpe al corazón Sentido directo en el rostro el cual no se movió ni un centímetro, ni el golpe se dio cuenta sino 10 veces peor, se estrelló contra un rascacielos y derrumbando por completo.

-Por Odín, por Asgard. Grito El Dios del trueno el cual dejó un gran rayo cayera sobre el héroe el cual pudo hacerlo estrellar en el suelo, pero toda la corriente eléctrica de su cuerpo, y alzando la mirada en la cara de frente y atacó.

Thor fue embestido por el Sentry que lo tomo del cuello con una de sus colas de escorpión, y comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes a los dioses que tratan de defender con su martilló, dando otro golpe cargado al héroe en el estómago haciéndolo volar.

Lo que en el pasado fue interceptado por el hombre de hierro y la capitana que al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sus rayos de energía pero no fue tan fácil como el centinela, que nunca se pusieron frente a Carol y sujetódola con ambas manos.

Y a Stark lo tomo del rostro y el cargar energía en su mano voló en picada contra el pavimento, causando una gran explosión que destruyó la cuarta parte de la ciudad.

Causando que en el medio de todo se formó un gran cráter y entre las llamas que salieron de este que causó la explosión, se puede ver al centinela sujetando a un hombre de hierro del brazo y viendo a los demás héroes que le querían hacer frente.

Y mientras los vengadores se enfrentaron al resucitado Centinela, en un edificio no muy lejos de la pelea se puede ver a Mephisto viéndolo todo

-Se ve que al fin estoy llamando la atención, pero aún no ha reaccionado aquel día, creo que tendré que llamar más atención.

Y con lo dicho por el demonio el cuerpo del centinela se deforma más y más que la del vacío se apodera del cuerpo del héroe, se complica mucho más la pelea para los vengadores que uno es uno derrotado por los tentáculos de esta bestia

Con Talon.

El equipo continuó con su viaje viendo todas las cámaras y preguntándonos qué pasaría si usted encontraría un monstruo, y también con la idea de ir rápido por Hulk, por si es que las cosas se complican más.

-Reaper crees que Hulk nos quiera ayudar en contra de este monstruo si es que ha llegado a verlo. Pregunto Widowmaker.

En ese momento, Reaper sólo guardó el silencio, y que no quería dar las esperanzas.

Pero sólo con la falta de respuesta de su líder.

Y sin nada que decir continúe con su viaje viendo la destructiva batalla de Los Vengadores contra los demonios Sentry que era controlado por Mephisto

El vacío tenía entradas en sus tentáculos a Thor la pantera y Ironman mientras que la capitana se mantenía en el momento de hacer el puño y la Ráfaga de la energía a través de la energía, pero ninguno tenía un efecto significativo mientras que ella no estaba en su cabeza. Igual manera resultó inútil.

Ya que el vacío comenzó a liberar más de su aura oscura en volver a ser uno cada uno de los vengadores ya toda la ciudad, haciendo que poco a poco perdiendo sus energías y muriendo.

Y mientras tanto la crisis se imparable y Los héroes de otras agrupaciones se preparan para la pelea Mefisto se reia a carcajadas pero atrás.

-Bien aquí me tienes, por qué haces tantos desastres. Dijo el uno por encima de todo, el cual se oye su voz.

¿Y ahora si te interesa la vida de estos mortales? Respondió el mensaje de error en el momento actual.

-Mejor que haya dejado pasar o no, no es tu incumbencia demográfica, y ahora te ordenas al Sentry que retroceda pero no te regresará al infierno.

Pero esa orden no le agradó a Mephisto el cual reaccionó de manera agresiva y contesto.

-Él es parte de mi propiedad no tienes ningún derecho a exigir a quién lideró y quién no. Respondió el mensaje pero esa respuesta hizo que aquel que está por encima de él, la competencia de una manera sombría.

-Ahora mismo harás lo que te ordene, por qué sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte y no lo haces. Exigió el Dios el cual un ojo le dio un brillo y su aliento se volvió congelante.

Con solo una pequeña muestra de su poder el tiempo no tuvo más opción que obedecer, retirándonos con todos los demonios que había salido de la tierra y liberando al centinela de su condena eterna.

En ese momento el vacío se retiró regresando al interior de Sentry, y haciendo que los héroes que estaban a punto de morir se recuperen por un momento.

Pero cuando el demonio estaba regresando al infierno, volteó a ver al uno por encima de todos y le dijo

-Este día me cuento todas las almas humanas que no tienen que hacer nada para salvarlos, sino que se trata de una presunción que hace mucho tiempo.

-Quizás mataste gentes, pero al final, tú me terminaste ayudando a dándome una pieza clave en mis planes. Respondió el Dios cerrando la puerta del infierno que el demonio abrió y vio a lo lejos al Sentry y volar.

-Estoy vivo, de verdad estoy vivo, soy libre al fin soy libre. Dijo el centinela mirándose las manos, pero poco después le agradó que los vengadores comenzaran a reincorporarse teniendo en cuenta toda la intención de atacarlo.

Y para evitar más peleas este mismo se ha convertido en el planeta, pareciendo una gran bola de fuego que salía de la órbita terrestre. Dejando a cada vengador con más preguntas que respuestas y con toda una ciudad casi destruida y muchos muertos.

Con Talon

-Muy bien, estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de esa base y seguro este es el momento en que queremos escuchar las palabras de aliento, sin embargo, no lo tengo.

Todo el escuadrón Talon que estaba parados a unos kilómetros de la base se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

-Estamos en un lugar desconocido, si nos vamos, ese tipo nos ayudamos a desaparecer con un solo chasquido y si somos capaces de morir, pero les diré que todo grupo tiene un líder, la persona que debe levantar la moral y dar las órdenes, quizás no mar un experto en códigos como Sombra, la fuerza demoledora de Doomfist y Bob, la inteligencia de Moira, la puntería de Amelia o la astucia de Ashe, pero ustedes me dieron su confianza, porque sabemos que no tienen todo eso, puedo mantenerlos unidos, bajo mi mano, me asegurare que nadie muera, aquí no hay sacrificios. Termino su discurso Reaper con mucha honestidad

Los líderes de la vida

\- Talon por siempre.

Con los vengadores, un día después de la pelea:

Carol se llama a cada integrante de la nueva alineación del equipo, pidiendo que se viera en su nueva base en el Polo Norte que era un muerto celestial, para hablar sobre la profundidad de lo que se enteró que estaba haciendo Stark con Bruce.

Todos aprendieron menos el doctor Extraño y el Jinete fantasma, el tiempo que se esperaba.

Hubo diferentes reacciones de los héroes. Thor trato de golpear a Stark con su martillo pero el capitán América lo que tuvo que defender su escudo pero aún así no estaba del lado del hombre de hierro.

La Pantera Negra estaba analizando la situación de manera tranquila, pero aún así pensé que era un monstruo. Caso contrario al de Jennifer, aunque estaba en contra de Stark, que estuvo a poco de convertirse en She Hulk.

-Sé que me puede ver como un monstruo ahora mismo tengo un motivo aún mayor que yo mismo esta vez. Respondió al hombre de hierro que les mostramos a través de unas imágenes del mismo tiempo.

Todos los Vengadores después de ver las imágenes quedaron completamente perplejos, algunos horrorizados y otros también tuvieron tanto miedo como si no hubieran sido nunca enterados de esto.

-Tony dime por favor que esto es mentira dime por favor de que no regresarán. Dijo la capitana tomando a Stark de su camisa, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una mirada vacía de parte de Tony.

Fin del capítulo

omake: Disney nos controla

Mientras la heroína de cola esponjada y El mercenario bocón iban caminando hacia la tienda de películas, los dos se iban conociendo un poco mas descubriendo que la chica ardilla no solamente había derrotado a Thanos si no también a muchos villanos y héroes como Doom, fin fang fung y asta a wolverine.

-SII fue muy gracioso ver a mis amigitos trepar sobre Doom. Dijo la heroína caminando al lado de deadpool.

-Tampoco olvides la vez en que me pateaste el trasero, a no este no es el universo 616. Exclamó deadpool extrañando a la chica ardilla.

-Pero yo no te haría eso, tú y yo ahora somos amigos, y recuerda yo soy tu amiga fiel. exclamó la heroína de cola esponjada tomando de la mano al mercenario.

-Oh no no no, no empieces a cantar. exclamó el mercenario bocón que sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba, mientras un ejercito de ardillas comenzaba a tocar instrumentos musicales al son de esta canción.

-Yo soy tu amiga fiel

Yo soy tu amiga fiel.

-No maldito ratón, desde que nos compraste a muchos de nosotros se nos da por cantar canciones de Disney. Gritó Deadpool mientras veía a la chica seguir cantando.

-Y si un dia, tú te encuentras,

Lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar

Cierra los ojos y recuerda que.

-Mi hogar lo destruyo esa yandere, ya no tengo hogar. Exclamó el mercenario viendo que la heroína hacía una coreografía.

-Yo soy tu amiga fiel

Sí, yo soy tu amiga fiel.

-De que me sirve eso, tendré que vivir en las calles pidiendo limosna como calamardo.

-Yo soy tu amiga fiel,

Yo soy tu amiga fiel

Tienes problemas, yo también

No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti.

-Pues manda a tu ejército de ardillas a que reconstruyan mi hogar. Gritó Deadpool que señalaba a las ardillas que hacían la misma coreografía que la chica ardilla.

-Y estando juntos todo marcha bien

Pues yo soy tu amiga fiel

Sí, yo soy tu amiga fiel.

-Maldita sea está en un trance, ese jodido ratón nos tiene a todos bajo su control y comprará al mundo entero. Pensó deadpool imaginando a el ratón jugando como muñecos con todos los que avía comprado.

-Tal vez hay seres más inteligentes

Más fuertes y grandes también

Tal vez ninguno de ellos te querra

Como yo a ti mi fiel amigo.

-Maldita sea ahora que seguirá, logan cantando hakuna matata, ho iceman cantando libre soy

-Nuestra gran amistad

El tiempo no borrará

Ya lo verás no terminará pues yo soy tu amiga fiel

-Resiste su poder

-Yo soy tu amiga fiel

-Te mataré ratón monopolista

-Sí, yo soy tu amiga fiel

-Aaaahhhhhhh. grito deadpool agarrándose la cabeza, y estando ya en frente de la tienda de vídeos, ya que mientras cantaba la chica ardilla no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, y cuando estában apunto de entrar escucharon como un tipo le gritaba a su esposa.

-Lo ves te dije Sharon no era una idea tan tonta comprar un blockbuster. Dijo Ese hombre el cual tenía mirada de loco.

-Pero qué pasó aquí en qué momento llegamos. Preguntó la heroína de cola esponjada viendo a el mercenario el cual le respondió.

-Algo que le ocurrirá a todos nosotros si no hacemos algo pronto. Respondió deadpool que al momento de querer abrir la puerta, vieron una nota pegada en la puerta que decía.

-Están formalmente invitados a la caída del imperio de Disney. firman los autores

\- Espera, antes, el autor me dijo que debíamos darles algunos avances. Dijo la chica ardilla entregando un guion.

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio:

Hola soy Reaper, estamos dentro de esta base militar secreta y las cosas no están quedando como esperaban pensé que sería más fácil pero pasamos a ser los cazadores a ser las presas

Ashe: BOB, HAS ALGO, lo que sea sea, pero detenlo.

Sombra: Amelia, este laboratorio.

¿?: Ustedes no tienen ni una idea para que usted se enfrente a usted también.

deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de Overmarvel, la ira del titán esmeralda, esta historia, sí, tiene potencia papus, aunque ese tipo de negro y con voz de dios destructor debería vencer a quien sea mar

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Se puede ver a Reaper avanzado muy adolorido y podia mirar un tanque donde una masa oscura se retorcía y miraba con unos penetrantes ojos blanco


	4. OVER MARVEL 3

capítulo 3: La ira del titán.

**Cuando me encomendaron esta misión pensaba que sería suicidio, yo y todo mi equipo teníamos la misión de rescatar al ser más poderoso y peligroso de un planeta ajeno al nuestro. Pero ahora que estoy enfrentándome a él me doy cuenta que todo lo que decían de él era verdad, no, es mucho peor.**

**Por lo general yo soy el cazador, mis disparos siempre hacían daño mis bombas siempre eran letales y siempre que intentaban agarrarme era tan sencillo con desvanecerme y ponerme en una zona segura. Pero este sujeto me haces sentir como un simple niño intentando cazar a un león hambriento**

Fueron las palabras que decía en su Menté Gabriel Reyes mejor conocido como Reaper, que se encontraba en el suelo con un brazo y una pierna rotas y sosteniendo con su otro brazo una de sus escopetas disparándole al sujeto que tenían la misión de rescatar

**No eres más que un simple asesino qué cree que hace lo correcto y vino a parar a este mundo de casualidad, y que cree tener la fuerza suficiente para rescatarme siendo que ni siquiera se puede poner a salvo de mí. **

Esas palabras venían del otro lado de la habitación que se encontraba por completo oscuro.

**Todo mi equipo ha sido neutralizado solamente quedando yo en pie, si es que se le puede llamar en pie a la condición en que me dejo ése monstruo. Enfrentarme a él se siente como si enfrentará a un demonio que conoce mis pecados y me acusará de todos ellos, y mi única salida es hacer un trato con otro demonio**. Pensaba Reaper que dejo de apuntar a la oscuridad y apuntó su escopeta a un tanque de aislamiento Donde había una masa negra el cual lo miraba con sus dos ojos blancos y una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos y una lengua que sobresalía de su boca.

Flashback una hora antes.

Todo al principio parecía fácil ya que este mundo no era tan avanzado, de hecho estaba atrasado varios años a comparación del nuestro, así que su seguridad no era la gran cosa.

Parecía ser más sencillo infiltrarnos en especial para Sombra, que hackeo esas instalaciones con gran facilidad, pero habían unos cuantos archivos que no logro obtenerlos al instante ya que estaban encriptados de una forma más compleja.

-Esto es extraño, esos archivos que parecen del tipo de cosas que los gobiernos tienden a esconder están mejor encriptados de lo que me esperaba, así que tal vez tarde un poco más de lo esperado. Dijo Sombra desactivando las cámaras de seguridad.

-Nuestra única misión es sacar al gigante verde de ahí. Así que sólo concéntrate en lo prioritario sombra. Exclamó Reaper que corría junto a Widowmaker en dirección a una cueva, pero por dentro 6 soldados protegían una puerta de metal blindado.

Cada uno de los soldados no fueron rivales para la pareja de asesinos ya que los dos primeros fueron asesinados por una bala en medio de los ojos disparado por Widowmaker, los otros dos fueron rápidamente sometidos por Reaper que en su forma de humo neutralizo al primero rompiéndole el cuello y el segundo dándole un disparo en el estómago, y los últimos dos murieron de la misma manera que los primeros por una bala entre los ojos pero disparada por Ashe que venía tras de ellos junto con Bob, Moira y Doomfist.

Los seis esperaron a que Sombra abriera la puerta, la cual la hacker bromeo un poco abriéndola y cerrándola frente de Reaper

-Sombra.

-Jaja relájate, puede que todo salga bien, si es que el tipo era un ex héroe puede que hasta nos ayude a sacarlo de aquí. Respondió Sombra desde un comunicador y abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al resto del equipo.

-No te confíes. Respondió Reaper volviendo a convertirse en humo para entrar más rápido siendo seguido por Widowmaker mientras Ashe y Bob limpiaban el perímetro de varios soldados que venían a atacarlos, mientras Doomfist y Moira les cubrían la espalda a la pareja de asesinos.

-Sombra ¿en dónde exactamente tienen cautivo a Hulk? Pregunto Reaper desde su comunicador

-Por eso les dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo, los archivos de la ubicación de Hulk son los más protegidos de todo este lugar. Solo encontré información de una segunda persona o cosa que tienen prisionero aquí. Dijo la hacker mirando con detenimiento los archivos

-¿Cosa? Pregunto Reaper que se cubría de los disparos de los soldados con armaduras.

-Si, según lo que leo tienen encerrado otro ser aquí adentro, se trata de un extraterrestre simbionte de nombre Venom que proporciona poderes y habilidades muy parecidas a la de un super héroe llamado Spiderman, además que según este archivo, puede asimilar las habilidades de nuevos huéspedes.

-¿Y cuál es su apariencia? Pregunto Moira que aprovecho un momento de descuido de los soldados, que se concentraban más en atacar a Reaper y a Widowmaker y no notaron cuándo la científica del grupo ya estaba atrás de ellos absorbiendo las energías de sus armaduras.

-Por qué no lo ves por ti misma. Respondió Sombra que envió una grabación de los ataques que a hecho Venom a la ciudad de Nueva York, así como sus actos heroicos.

-Un extraterrestre que usa la simbiosis para sobrevivir en este planeta y le da nuevas habilidades a su huésped, entiendo de cierta manera el por qué están analizando a esa criatura. Dijo Moira que termino de drenar las energías de los trajes de los soldados.

-No tenemos tiempo para entender cómo funciona ese monstruo Moira, solo nos importa sacar a Hulk de aquí. Exclamó Reaper que tenía contra la pared a un científico para después comenzarlo a amenazar para que le dijera En dónde se encontraba Hulk.

-No... No... No lo sé. Dijo el científico con miedo pero esa respuesta le valió que le rompieran un brazo y que Reaper lo amenazara otra vez.

-¿Donde esta HULK?. Dijo Reaper de forma amenazante para después dar un puñetazo a la pared destrozándola por completo, y espantando aún más al científico que hablo.

-No tengo la autorización para saber en que parte de la basé tienen a Hulk... Pero el que si ha de saberlo es el Dr Clive... El... Él es quien a echo todos los experimentos con Hulk desde que lo trajeron aquí. Respondió con aun más temor el científico ya que Reaper lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-¿Y cómo es ese tal Dr clive? Preguntó Widowmaker apuntando a su cabeza con una de sus armas.

-Es un hombre como de 35 años con mucha barba y su cabello recogido y usa unos lentes. Fue lo último que dijo este hombre ya que después de contarles quién era el que sabía dónde podrían encontrar a Hulk, Moira absorbió toda su energía vital.

-Bueno ya sabemos quién sabe la ubicación de Hulk ahora tenemos que hacer un plan de contingencia para él. Dijo seriamente Reaper

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? Preguntó Widowmaker sujetando con más fuerza su arma, mientras que Moira analizaba todo este lugar viendo si es que podría robar alguno que otro hallazgo que le hayan hecho a Hulk o al simbionte.

-Entre todos buscaremos al doctor Clive y en cuanto sepamos la ubicación de Hulk iré sólo a dialogar con él, tal vez lo pueda mantener calmado y hacer que nos acompañe en lugar de atacarnos. Exclamó Reaper haciendo que Moira y Widowmaker se consternaran, ya que pensaban que era una mala idea ir solo a buscar a Hulk.

-¿Pero porque quieres ir solo? Sabes de lo que es capaz ese tipo. Reclamo Amelia tomando a Reaper de una de sus manos y mirándolo de una manera el cual Reaper no esperaba, con miedo por la seguridad de él.

Pero Gabriel se negó a contestar ya que el verdadero motivo por el cual quería ir solo era, por la seguridad de ella y los demás integrantes de su equipo el cual ya sentía como su familia.

-Déjalo Amelia él ya tomó su decisión, no se la compliques más. Dijo Moira tomando a Widowmaker de uno de sus hombros para tratar de calmarla.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Reaper se convirtió en humo y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Widowmaker y a Moira que solamente lo vieron irse.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, Ashe y Bob se veían momentáneamente acorralados por varios soldados que traían armaduras iguales que las que traían los soldados que atacaron a Reaper y widowmaker.

-Maldición Bob a pesar de que no son omnicos parece que son como ellos, son igual de letales. Decía la vaquera disparándole a uno a pesar de que sus balas rebotaban en su traje, mientras su compañero usando la metralleta de su brazo y le disparaba al que tenía más cerca.

Y cuando se empezaron a sentir contra la espada y la pared porque los soldados los comenzaron a rodear y apunto de dispararles con sus cañones repulsores de sus manos, de la nada fueron derribados por Doomfist que derribó una de las paredes tacleando a uno de los soldados y tomando a otro de una pierna comenzó a correr arrojándolo contra los otros soldados con armaduras.

-ESTAS BATALLAS NOS HARAN MAS FUERTES. Gritó Doomfist teniendo entre su mano a uno de los soldados azotándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo.

-Sólo espero que no te quieras enfrentará Hulk, Doomfist. Dijo Bob creyendo que su compañero con la filosofía que tenía sería capaz de enfrentarse al gigante verde.

-¿Y por qué no? sería bueno para nosotros hacernos más fuertes a través del combate y la guerra.

-Sólo vamos a seguir las órdenes de Reaper y salir de aquí, según Widowmaker tenemos que encontrar a un tal Dr Clive ya que él es el que sabe con exactitud donde tienen encerrado a Hulk . Dijo Ashe que con su escopeta le disparó a uno de los pocos soldados que aún quedaban en movimiento.

Cada uno de los agentes de talon estaba buscando a ése doctor loco, en especial Sombra que buscaba con mayor intensidad entre los archivos que no había logrado hackear desde un inicio la ubicación de Hulk.

-Qué extraño es esto pensé que sería más fácil pero estos archivos fueron más difíciles de hackear de lo que me esperaba, es de tal Tony stark es mucho más listo para la época en la que está. Decía Sombra mientras al fin veía los expedientes de lo que le estaban haciendo a Hulk.

Lo que leyó Sombra la dejó perpleja, ya que los experimentos que le estaban haciendo al gigante verde se comparaban a los que hacía Moira o incluso peor.

-Separaron cada parte de su cuerpo y lo pusieron en contenedores, para que después puedan analizarlo por separado. Exclamó la hacker mientras veía una grabación del Dr Clive de cómo partía a la mitad el corazón de Hulk con una máquina que tenía un extraño cuchillo el cual le llamaban adamantium.

Y con curiosidad la hacker investigó sobre ese tal adamantium descubriendo que era un metal indestructible, y que no solamente había un cuchillo sino que habían varias balas de ese mismo metal en la base.

-Esto puede que le sirva a Widowmaker. Dijo la Hacker

Y de la misma manera en que Sombra progresaba con su investigación Reaper logró encontrar al científico loco, el cual se encontraba escondido en uno de los laboratorios y cuando vio que un humo negro se acercaba a él corrió, pero nuestro asesino rápidamente le disparó a una de sus piernas volándosela por completo.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Fue lo único que podía decir el científico loco, gritar mientras se sujetaba su pierna cercenada.

-Muy bien infeliz ¿dónde tienes a Hulk? Preguntó Reaper, el cual amenazaba con darle otro disparo a su otra pierna.

-Maldición no por favor no me mates. Suplico el Dr Clive, pero eso molestó más a Reaper el cual le dio un puñetazo al rostro y le volvió a decir.

-¿Dónde está Hulk?.

-Yo… yo… yo… te.. Te diré dónde está pero no me mates. Decía con intenso dolor el científico loco, siendo arrastrado por Reaper el cual le inyectó uno de los sueros de Moira para evitar que muriera desangrado.

Y en cuestión de unos minutos el Dr Clive llevo a Reaper a una bodega oscura, donde al prender las luces vio algo que no esperaba nuestro asesino.

Cada parte del cuerpo de Hulk había sido mutilada, órganos huesos incluso tenían su cabeza separada del resto la cual intentaba gritar con ira pero no tenía pulmones para sacar un grito.

-¿Qué le hacían a este hombre? Preguntó con ira Reaper En cuál tomo del cuello al científico loco y lo azotó contra los frascos que tenían los órganos de Hulk.

-Nuestro trabajo, nuestro empleador nos dio en labor de saber cómo es que funciona Hulk.

Pero ocurrió otra cosa que Reaper tampoco esperaba. Vio a Hulk sonreír.

Esa sonrisa puso en alerta a Reaper el cual se quedó viéndolo fijamente alejándose unos pasos del científico, intuyendo que algo malo pasaría.

Y tal y como lo sospechaba nuestro asesino, Hulk hizo algo impensable en la condición en la que se encontraba. Se liberó.

El titán Esmeralda se había liberado de los frascos dónde lo tenían aprisionado con un simple chasquido de sus dedos el cual rompió todos los frascos que lo tenían Atrapado, y ocurriendo algo que hasta el mismo Reaper sorprendió y horrorizo.

Hulk comenzaba a unir cada parte de su cuerpo, junto con el doctor y él en medio de sus vísceras músculos y huesos que comenzaron a formar su cuerpo.

Reaper logró reaccionar a tiempo convirtiéndose en humo y escapando de Hulk, pero el Dr Clive no corrió con la misma suerte quedando Atrapado en el cuerpo del gigante verde el cual poco a poco lo iba devorando.

-No te lamentaste lo suficiente quería ciencia, reglas, gran error las ciencias del otro tipo. Y cuando lo lastiman yo me lo tomo personal. Dijo Hulk el cual se podía ver cómo poco a poco la mano del Dr Clive se unia dentro del cuerpo del gigante verde.

Reaper había visto muchas atrocidades antes pero nada se comparaba a ver como Hulk había devorado al científico loco y ahora lo volteaba a ver a los ojos.

-Tranquilo no soy tu enemigo. De hecho tengo la misión de sacarte de aquí.

Exclamó Reaper guardando sus escopetas.

Pero Hulk sólo se le quedó viendo fijamente y después dijo.

-Eres diferente, tu alma es diferente pero está es igual a la de cualquier asesinó, cargas con las muertes de muchos.

-Cada uno de mis asesinatos ha sido por un motivo.

-Motivos, porque te desplazaron de ser el líder de esa organización a la que llaman overwatch. Respondió Hulk asombrando a Reaper de que supiera sobre overwatch.

-¿Cómo sabes de overwatch?.

Nota del autor. En los cómics de immortal Hulk, Thor dice que es como una especie de Dios que sienten los pecados, aquí Hulk puede ver Cuáles han sido los pecados de Reaper.

-Crees hacer lo correcto pero en el fondo de tu alma simple mente deseas tener lo que se te arrebato.

-MENTIRA. Grito Reaper apuntando su escopeta a la cabeza de Hulk, pero rápidamente dio un golpe el cual nuestro asesino con dificultad pudo esquivar convirtiéndose en humo.

-Así que quieres que sea por las malas.

Y con lo hecho por los dos decidieron atacarse. Reaper disparo varias veces a la cabeza de Hulk pero cada bala rebotaba en su frente, y el gigante verde le dio un puñetazo el cual no pudo esquivar ya que era más rápido de lo que aparentaba.

Ése golpe mando a volar al asesino que destrozó la puerta de contención y termino estrellándose contra una pared.

Reaper solo se quejó por el golpe, sujetándose sus costillas y apuntando su escopeta al frente, pero justo en ese momento Hulk salió destrozando la pared y queriéndole dar otro golpe pero que el asesino logró convertirse en humo y rodeando al gigante verde comenzó a dispararle por la espalda.

Hulk intentaba atraparlo pero el asesino lograba esquivar sus golpes convirtiéndose en humo, pero por la velocidad del gigante verde no le era fácil disparar sus escopetas.

Y con cada disparo que lo graba Acertar Hulk estaba cada vez más cerca de darle otro golpe, haciendo que se molestará cada vez más el gigante verde que se volvía cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Y con ira Hulk logró atrapar a Reaper sujetándolo de su gabardina y azotando lo contra otra pared destrozando la por completo.

Reaper con trabajo logro levantarse y sin otra opción usó su mejor ataque la espiral de la muerte, pero ahora todos sus disparos iban directos hacia Hulk que al fin salió herido.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas. Exclamo Hulk que comenzó a sanar todas sus heridas de bala que tenía.

-Sombra voy a necesitar refuerzos. Dijo Reaper por un comunicador, y haciendo que sombra hackeara unos de los trajes de los soldados para que fueran a apoyarlo en su batalla.

Los trajes rodearon a Hulk intentando someterlo haciendo que se enojara mas y diera un grito, momento que aprovechó Reaper que le arrojó una bomba directo en su boca para después dar un disparó haciendo que explotara.

La explosión causo mucho humo que nublo la vista del asesino, pero lo poco que alcanzaba a notar era como Hulk destrozaba los trajes que hackeo Sombra.

-Ashe trae a Bob y Doomfist. Exclamo Reaper por su comunicador, alertando a todo el equipo.

Y mientras Hulk y Reaper continúan con su pelea, no muy lejos de la batalla se encontraba widowmaker, que al escuchar que Gabriel necesitaría refuerzos fue la primera en ir corriendo.

Resiste no tardaremos. Pensaba Amelia que iba corriendo por los pasillos, pero lo que sucedió la dejó sin palabras.

En frente de ella vio como Reaper destrozó una pared y se estrelló en la otra incrustándose en esta.

Widowmaker intentó sacar de la pared a Reaper pero éste solamente decía que se cubriera.

Ya que varias paredes adelante se podía ver a Hulk gritar furioso, y por puro instinto la asesina empezó a disparar pero cada bala rebotaba en el gigante verde.

Y aun más molestó Hulk dio un aplauso el cual empezó a destrozar cada pared. Reaper suponiendo el impacto que tendría su aplauso se convirtió en humo alejando a Amelia para cubrirla del golpe, Pero él quedando atrapado en su forma de humo en el ataqué que comenzó a dispersarlo.

Reaper intento regresar a su forma física pero el ataque comenzó a dispersarlo cada vez más y más, y lo único que pudo hacer es voltear a ver a Widowmaker estirar su mano y decirle.

Ameliaaa...

Pero a nuestro asesino no le alcanzó el tiempo y terminó siendo dispersado a todas direcciones incapaz de regenerar su cuerpo, y dejando en un completo shock a Widowmaker.

-Y que tenemos aquí una Black Widow azul. Dijo Hulk mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la asesina.

-INFELIZ, TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO. Gritó Widowmaker empezando a dispararle, Pero él se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Sin duda que eres toda una doble espía, haciéndote pasar por una noble esposa y terminando siendo una asesina que a la primera oportunidad mató a su marido.

Y con lo dicho Hulk comenzó a perseguir a Widowmaker la cual corrió por todo el pasillo, dirigiendo al gigante verde a una trampa.

Cuando Widowmaker llegó al final del pasillo dio un salto con giro para evitar la embestida que hicieron Bob y Doomfist, qué tacleo a Hulk para después darle una serie de puñetazos.

-DEMUESTRAME EL PODER DE ESTE MUNDO, DEMUESTRAME LA EVOLUCION DE ESTE MUNDO. Gritaba Doomfist que daba una lluvia de golpes al rostro de Hulk, pero su ataqué fue frenado cuando Hulk sujeto su puño con una sola mano.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi poder? pues es éste. Gritó el gigante verde que con un solo golpe mandó a volar varios metros a Doomfist, mientras que a Bob lo tomo del cuello y le dio un cabezazo.

Ashe miró que su compañero estaba en peligro y comenzó a disparar, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Hulk le había destrozado uno de sus brazos y se la arrojó a la vaquera.

-Así que la pequeña vaquera no se sentía feliz con su familia y decidió hacerse la suya propia. Exclamó Hulk qué le arrojó otra parte del cuerpo de Bob.

Y con desesperación Ashe arrojó un cinturón con granadas a Hulk para después dispararle, pero solamente podía ver al gigante verde entre las llamas sin ningún rasguño.

-Te diré algo, tu familia no va a poder contra mí. Gritó Hulk arrojándole la cabeza de Bob que apenas mostraba signos de vida.

Pero Hulk fue derribado una vez más por Doomfist, que lo embistió por la espalda y trato de llevárselo lo más lejos posible de Ashe.

-Hablas más de lo que decían en el expediente. Dijo Doomfist

-Y tú no eres más que un loco que cree que la evolución se da a través de la guerra. Exclamó el gigante verde que con un giro le dio otro golpe a la cabeza a Doomfist estrellando lo contra el piso.

-Así que te mostraré lo que según tú es evolución.

Hulk sujeto de la cabeza a Doomfist y comenzó a darle una serie de cabezazos, para rematarlo como un puñetazo al estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Y viendo todo desde una cámara estaba Sombra aterrada en cierta medida porque toda su familia corría peligro, tomando la decisión de ir al combate.

-Widowmaker tres pisos arriba de ti hay unas balas de un metal llamado adamantium, consíguelas y mata ese desgraciado después se lo entregaremos al dios ese. Grito Sombra furiosa.

Y con lo dicho Amelía salió corriendo en busca de las balas, mientras Moira buscada la forma de hacer que vuelva Reaper.

Pero para mala suerte de la científica del grupo Hulk le alcanzó a ver, y sabiendo de todo lo que antes había hecho le dijo.

-Que tenemos, aquí otra Tony stark jugando a ser Dios. Dijo el gigante verde que se estaba acercando a la científica Pero empezó a notar que poco a poco perdía energías.

-Ríndete ante mi voluntad monstruo. Dijo Moira usando ambas manos para drenar la energía de su enemigo

-Así que quieres poder, quieres mi energía, quiere saber qué se siente ser yo, Pues tómala TODAAAAAA. Gritó Hulk empezando a soltar más energía gamma, sobrecargando la máquina de Moira qué terminó explotando, pero la poca energía que logró robarle al gigante verde logró hacer que las moléculas dispersas de Reaper se juntaran otra vez en cuestión de unos minutos.

Todo se veía oscuro para el equipo talon, a pesar de que Sombra ya se había unido a la batalla hackeando un centinela que tenían como vigía de la base.

Pero Hulk rápidamente se deshizo del centinela dando un saltó directo a su hombro y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, desprendió la cabeza del centinela de su cuerpo arrojándolo hacía dónde estaba Ashe y Sombra que con dificultad las dos lograron esquivar.

-¿Con que nos podemos deshacer de este tipo?. Se preguntó Sombra sí misma, pero no espero la respuesta de Hulk.

-No pueden vencerme sombra, o debería decir Olivia Colomar.

Esa respuesta dejó impactada a Sombra la cual no esperaba que el gigante verde supiera su nombre verdadero.

-Maldición, en ninguna parte del reporte decía que él pudiera leer las mentes. Gritó la hacker arrojando su tele transportador lo más lejos posible de Hulk, pero fue inútil ya que el gigante verde logró interceptarla justamente donde iba a tele transportarse.

-La pequeña niña que desea tener el conocimiento para tener el poder y así ya no sentirse débil. Exclamó Hulk enfrente de Sombra para después con un solo dedo darle un pequeño golpe que la dejó noqueada.

Y con la derrota de Sombra y viendo que todos sus demás compañeros habían sido derrotados, Ashe disparo frenéticamente contra Hulk que se acercaba a ella, pero ocurrió según ella un milagro.

Una bala había traspasado la cabeza de Hulk el cual cayó de rodillas y después al suelo, y a unos cuantos metros encontraba Widowmaker apuntando su rifle y con una mirada de furia.

Las dos chicas cansadas solo se miraban una la otra jadeando por el combate que habían tenido.

-Lo lograste Widowmaker lo venciste. Dijo Ashe que caminaba Hacia dónde estaba su compañera, pero poco duró la paz cuando vio que el rostro de Widowmaker cambió por completo a uno de asombró y algo de miedo.

Y temiendo lo peor la vaquera volteó la mirada viendo como el gigante verde se levantaba del suelo, con su herida que rápidamente comenzó a sanar.

-Balas de adamantium, creen que no me han disparado ya con eso.

Y con lo dicho sólo se escuchó un grito de las dos chicas, pasando un aproximado de 10 minutos después de la pelea.

Reaper logró recuperar su forma física, pero lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la basé militar que fue a infiltrar con su equipo, ya que todo estaba destruido pareciendo una escena de terror en una película de miedo.

-¿Sombra dime qué pasó en lo que estaba fuera de combate?. Preguntó Reaper por su comunicador pero nadie contestaba.

-Sombra estás ahí responde. Maldición, Widowmaker que ha ocurrido en lo que yo no estaba peleando, no, no puede ser Widowmake, Doomfist, Moira, Ashe, Bob quien sea responda.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros respondió al llamado de su líder, el cual supuso lo peor y con ira tomó sus escopetas con fuerza y corrió en busca de Hulk.

Reaper corrió por mucho tiempo buscando en cada habitación en cada bodega en cada laboratorio, pero no encontraba nada más que soldados muertos por sus compañeros, hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió.

En una de las tantas habitaciones fortificadas de la base, encontró al ser del que Sombra y Moira estaban hablando, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y de forma extraña parecía que el simbiote quería alertarlo de algo, pero Reaper no reaccionó a tiempo siendo recibido por un golpe de Hulk el cual le rompió una pierna y un brazo.

Fin del flashback:

-Si me tengo que convertir en un demonio para vencerte que así sea. Gritó Reaper con pocas o ninguna opción, libero al simbionte de su cautiverio, no le importaba en este momento las verdaderas intenciones del parasito, necesitaba salvar a su equipo.

Rápidamente el ser oscuro se pegó a su cuerpo sanando sus fracturas, justo en el momento que los pocos soldados armados que quedaban entraron y empezaron a disparar contra el líder de Talon.

Venom no dejo que su nuevo portador muriera por lo que lo protegió hasta que asimilara el nuevo cuerpo pero Reaper no se quedó quieto por lo que hizo gala de su nueva habilidad.

-mueran. Con eso dicho el asesino se volvió humo para reaparecer delante de los guardias y con su simbionte rápidamente creo varias puntas que perforaron a sus enemigos.

-Ahora, somos Venom y tu Gabriel reyes eres parte de este ser.

-Somos Reaper y Venom al mismo tiempo, pero ahora lo único que me importa, es salvar a mi equipo, mi familia.

-Venom, hace tiempo no peleaba con él. Exclamó el gigante verde el cual fue corriendo directo hacia Reaper.

Y rápidamente Reaper fue corriendo hacia Hulk, deformando su brazo de forma musculosa y habiendo un choque de puños.

Nota del autor: la apariencia de Reaper es la misma que la del agente anti Venom sólo que con su capucha y su gabardina puesta.

Reaper dio un salto y estirando su brazo cubrió con telarañas a Hulk, después volviéndose humo para acercarse a su estómago y vaciar sus escopetas en él

Pero el gigante verde no se quedó sin hacer nada, liberándose de las telarañas y dando otro golpe a Reaper el cual ahora sí logró resistir.

El asesino contraatacó dando otro salto hacia Hulk alterando la forma de su cuerpo, volviéndolo un rostro gigante de Venom el cual le dio una mordida a el gigante verde.

Pero Hulk con una mano se quitó a Venom que no lo dejaba de morder y con un golpe lo alejó, pero Reaper convirtiéndose en humo logró evitar el impacto.

Y utilizando su simbionte una vez más deformó parte de este convirtiéndolo en varias escopetas, que comenzaron a dispararle al gigante verde que se cubría con sus manos.

-HULK MATA. Fue lo único que grito el gigante verde ya que se encontraba molestó de que no le dejaran de disparar, y con toda su velocidad embistió a Reaper.

Reaper se puso de rodillas después del golpe, pero ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió, Hulk al mirar un reloj se dio cuenta de la hora que era, viendo con ira al asesino que aún seguía peleando a pesar de sus heridas, decidió salir de la base militar de un saltó.

Lo he hecho por el gigante verde consterno por completo al asesinó, el cual sintió un poco de alivio de ver que ya se estaba alejando.

Y la tranquilidad regresó a Reaper cuando escucho por su comunicadora widowmaker que le dijo.

-Reaper estás ahí, todos nos encontramos bien Hulk no mató a nadie y Bob necesitará reparaciones, él nos dejó a todos en una habitación escondida parece que solamente nos quería probar. Exclamó Widowmaker que se escuchaba bien por el comunicador.

-Entiendo, ya vámonos de este lugar. Respondió Reaper el cual sentía que Venom hablaba en su cabeza.

Y así todo el equipo talon después de unos minutos se fueron de la base, pero dejando a alguien el cual se logró escapar de la matanza

-Sí, señor Stark ha ocurrido algo malo, Hulk ha sido liberado y un grupo desconocido de asesinos fueron quiénes lo liberaron. Dijo una voz femenina la cual a través de un celular informó al hombre de hierro todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Entiendo, alertare a los vengadores de esto. Respondió Tony que se encontraba en la cima de la torre Stark, tomando una tarjeta con una A en ella y mandando una alerta a cada vengador y agrupación de héroes disponible.

omake: Entrada espectacular

Después de que la heroína de cola esponjada y el mercenario bocon se separaran, Deadpool pensaba traer la pantalla de su casa pero noto que está aún no estaba por completo reconstruida, mientras veía superboy y a Raven terminando la de reconstruir

-Pero que, ustedes qué hacen aquí. Gritó el mercenario intentando intimidar a los asistentes del autor.

-A nosotros nos mandaron a arreglar tu casa, que tiene de malo. Respondió La hechicera viendo a Deadpool.

-Qué tiene de malo, que ni siquiera son de este universo ustedes son DC, y no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de su universo. Respondió el mercenario bocón pateando atras de él una maleta, donde se alcanza a ver un traje verde y un anillo.

-Ya cállate que no ando de humor. Exclamó el Superman loco el cual dejó caer la pantalla de televisión de Deadpool aproposito.

-Suficiente tú y tú mostacho quitado por computadora se van, ah no ése es Henry cavill. Dijo el mercenario bocón molestando a los dos asistentes por ser de él universo DC.

Y toda esta serie de eventos ocasionó que los dos asistentes del autor al sentirse atacados, no tuvieron mejor idea que encargarse del mercenario.

Raven comenzó abrir un portal atrás de deadpool mientras que prime lo tomo como si fuera un borracho, y lo arrojó a este con su superfuerza, estrellándose en una mesa y tirando varios platos de muchas personas.

Pero lo que no sabía el mercenario bocón, era que había terminado en la cárcel de supervillanos, dónde muchos de estos lo detestaban y para mala suerte suya no traía sus armas.

-Rayos por eso odio a Dc, no saben Cómo tomarse las cosas a broma. Dijo deadpool volteando a ver atrás de él asientos de criminales superpoderosos, los cual es lo querían golpear y matar.

-Oooh m*****, maldito ratón ahora me estás comenzando a censurar. dijo el mercenario que comenzó a correr por toda la cárcel.

-Nos vamos a quedar con hambre por su culpa atrapenlo. Grito uno de los tantos supervillanos el cual comenzó la cacería tras de Deadpool, el cual corrió por toda la cárcel, recordando a una de las típicas escenas de persecución de Scooby Doo.

El mercenario al tratar de esconderse de la horda iracunda de criminales se refugió en la sala de tratamiento médico de la prisión donde se encontraba Kim pink ocurriendosele una excelente idea para hacer que los criminales lo dejan de perseguir, Pero eso sería complacer al ratón aún más.

Todos los criminales cuandos entraron se quedaron por completo extrañado ya que dieron a deadpool con una falda hawaiana al lado del Quintín comenzando a cantar.

-Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa ti  
deberías a mi amigo entero devorar  
y te gustará tú ya lo verás Sólo tú te tienes que formar  
tienes ganas  
de tocino  
es un cerdo  
puedes ser un cerdo tu también, siii. cantó y bailó El mercenario bocón haciendo que los criminales que se morían del hambre fueran tras de Kim pink comenzandolo a morder.

Y convenientemente a la zona rondaba Spiderman, el cual vio como deadpool pide auxilio desde una ventana.

-Rayos es ese tipo. exclamó el chico araña el cual pasó por deadpool salvandolo y llevándoselo lejos columpiando lo por toda la ciudad.

-Gracias spidy erés mi héroe, ahora préstame está lanza telarañas. Dijo Deadpool arrebatándole los lanzadores de telarañas haciendo que Spiderman cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

-Ahora es mi momento de hacer mi entrada espectacular a la casa de esa chica, la cual me aseguraré de no cometer zoofilia.

Chica ardillas: avance del siguiente episodio.

Hola soy Moira, ese tipo nos derroto de manera física y psicológica, pero todavía esta misión suicida está lejos de terminar

Reaper: ¿este es el monstruo que puso en jaque a todo mi equipo? Me decepcionas

Venom: de todos mis anteriores huéspedes tu eres el más interesante al que me e pegado Gabriel Reyes

Above: Vengadores, su tiempo en este mundo se a terminado


	5. OVER MARVEL 4

Capítulo 4: resolución y la alianza mortal

Muchas personas creen que los demonios nacieron por su cuenta y están en el mundo destinados a traer el caos, pero eso solo es un punto de vista equivocado, los monstruos no nacen, se crean fruto de la ignorancia de aquellos que son incapaces de ponerse en los zapatos de esas personas que deben soportar esa carga.

En los confines del espacio:

Se podía mirar a Sentry flotando en el enorme vacío del espacio con una sola meta, estar solo para nunca más hacerle daño a nadie, ya sea por sus poderes o por culpa del vacío del cual nunca encontró una forma de eliminarlo.

Su auto exilio no duro mucho cuando escucho una voz, lo estaban llamado en un planeta desolado donde solo pudo ver al One Above All con un rostro completamente tranquilo, lo estaba esperando para hablar con él.

\- Hola Sentry, necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Dijo el dios mirando al héroe caído.

\- ¿Quién eres y de donde me conoces? Pregunto el héroe poniéndose al frente del hombre que tenía un aura de muerte y respeto sobre él.

\- Bueno, tengo muchos nombres, pero llámame de The One Above All, soy lo que muchos consideran dios. Dijo el ser divino sorprendiendo al Sentry

\- ¿Por qué un ser como tu hablaría con alguien como yo? fui desterrado al infierno por una razón, soy alguien que solo puede traer el caos mientras tenga al vacío. Dijo el héroe melancólicamente.

\- ¿y si te dijera que hay una forma de que vuelvas a ser un héroe sin preocuparte del vacío? Preguntó retóricamente la deidad.

\- ¿ENSERIO? Pero espera, eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Cuál es el precio? Pregunto Sentry ya que su tiempo en el infierno con Mephisto lo hizo ser precavido.

\- La trampa es que solo tú mismo puedes hacerlo, el vacío es tu oscuridad si, pero la luz y oscuridad deben ser una para que allá un equilibrio. Dijo el one above all

\- ¿Qué demonios estas sugiriendo? Pregunto Sentry sin querer saber la respuesta.

\- Debes aceptar al vacío y fusionarte con el, solo de esa manera, podrás tener la vida que tanto buscas. Dijo el dios.

\- ESTAS LOCO, EL VACIO NOS MATARA A TODOS SI LO DEJO LIBRE. Dijo el héroe enojado

\- ¿y no has pensado que tus problemas mentales nacieron por rechazar al vacío, una parte de ti que negabas aceptar? Incluso el héroe más puro debe manchar sus manos a veces. Dijo la deidad dejando mucho en que pensar al héroe.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Pregunto Sentry cayendo de rodillas.

\- Cuando te hayas descubierto y aceptado quien eres realmente, regresa a la tierra y encuentra a Hulk, ustedes 2 serán parte de un cambio, doloroso pero necesario para el mundo, ahora debo irme. Dijo el one above all desapareciendo dejando solo al héroe para que reflexionara.

En la tierra, con Reaper:

El líder de Talon recibió unas coordenadas de Sombra para saber su ubicación pero durante todo el camino pudo ver en los cristales rotos su nuevo aspecto, su máscara blanca cambio a una negra con ojos oscuros sumado a que en su pecho se alzaba una enorme araña blanca, señal de que ahora era Venom

No hubo mucha comunicación entre el huésped y el simbionte que estaba mirando los recuerdos de su nuevo portador, no lo iba a admitir pero este podía ser uno de sus mejores portadores si estaba dispuesto a todo, llevar al limite su cuerpo para salvar lo que le importa y tener la sangre fría para matar sin sentir culpa y hacer todo por un propósito eran las cualidades que llamaron la atención de Venom.

Reaper ahora que estaba fuera de peligro no sabía si aceptar que un paracito espacial dentro de su cuerpo fue una mala idea considerando que podía volverlo más agresivo o por el contrario una ventaja y recompensa de su primera misión exitosa en este mundo, algo que lo podía ayudar en el futuro contra las amenazas nuevas.

Todo talon Al escuchar que su líder había llegado salieron de dónde Hulk los había encerrado, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

Unos habían sido molidos a golpes y otros fueron golpeados en el orgullo y en sus inseguridades.

Y aunque pareciera que Bob fue el que más daño recibió, en realidad era el que más sereno se encontraba ya que, Ashe aún que no lo aparentaba sentía un gran terror ya que sentía que su familia no la podía proteger.

Moira salió con quemaduras en la espalda por la explosión que causó su máquina pero lo que realmente le dolía era que perdió el control. Que su voluntad se vio aplastada ante una voluntad aún más grande que la de ella.

Doomfist se encontraba sangrando del rostro, y sintiendo que por más que evolucionará jamás alcanzaría el poder de Hulk.

Sombra se sentía desprotegida, ya que un ser que la leyó como si nada y supo todo de ella siendo que toda su vida está se aseguró de ser imperceptible, Hulk supo de ella y todo lo que ha hecho con una sola mirada.

Y Amelia era la que peor se encontraba ya que sintió que todo se había perdido, que Talon fracaso y murio en una tierra extraña, pero lo peor de todo es que tal vez jamás le hubiera podido haber dicho a Reaper lo que realmente sentía

Lo que el líder de Talon no espero fue que uno de los miembros de su equipo se le adelantara y fue directo hacia el para recibirlo primero con un golpe para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Esa persona no era otra que Amelia, ella no podía entenderlo, con los demás siempre era fría y algo indiferente pero siempre Gabriel hacia que sus emociones fueran extrañas y a veces, hacía que su corazón se volviera a acelerar un poco.

\- ¿estás bien Gabriel? Pregunto Widowmaker con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien Amelia, no estuve muerto solo perdido hasta que Moira me ayudo a volver a mi forma física, aunque la idea que estuvieran muertos….me hizo tomar una decisión que no estoy seguro si fue la correcta. Dijo Reaper abrazando a su compañera.

\- Cof cof, ¿interrumpo algo? Porque si quieren los dejamos solos. Dijo Sombra con un toque de burla en sus palabras

Eso provoco que las personas que al igual que Ashe los veía como sus padres adoptivos, se separaron un poco, pero rápidamente todos pudieron notar el cambio en el cuerpo de Reaper sumando a la araña blanca que la hacker reconoció.

\- ¿Reaper, acaso ese traje es? Pregunto Sombra sorprendida.

\- Lo es Olivia, es Venom, Hulk rompió una de mis piernas y un brazo, sumado a la desesperación por encontrarlos, lo libere y se unió a mi cuerpo. Dijo el asesino profesional

\- Increíble, la forma de vida extraterrestre se alojó en tu cuerpo, pero no se alimenta de ti para vivir y matarte. Dijo Moira extremadamente curiosa mirando el traje

\- Ahora nuestro líder evoluciono gracias a este mundo. dijo Doomfist que también miraba al simbionte.

\- Él no podía dejar morir a su familia. Dijo Ashe.

En eso Sombra revelo que estuvieron mirando a Reaper antes de que liberara a Venom, pudieron escucharlo preocupado y aunque en el fondo lo sabían, descubrieron que él no los veía como un simple escuadrón donde todos eran desechables, sino como una familia.

\- Eres una persona interesante, Gabriel Reyes, aunque fueras mi única alternativa para sobrevivir, sospecho que eres el primero de mis portadores en asimilar mis poderes en cuestión de segundos. Dijo Venom creando una segunda cabeza para comunicar su opinión a Talon que se alarmo de verlo.

Pero lejos de eso, Reaper pudo notar algo, la tensión entre el equipo, Hulk los había leído como un libro abierto exponiendo las verdades de cada uno haciendo que dudaran sobre quienes eran por lo que el asesino, como su líder decidió hace su trabajo.

\- Ese gigante tiene razón sobre nosotros. Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿eso qué significa? Pregunto la cabeza de Bob entre los brazos de Ashe.

\- Ese tipo conocía nuestros pecados, lo que hicimos a otras personas, nos hizo dudar, pero saben que, él tiene razón sobre mí, soy un asesino que mata por sus razones, pero jamás me arrepentí de lo que soy y nunca lo haré. Dijo Reaper captando la atención de su equipo

\- De no haber tomado las decisiones que tomamos cada uno, ninguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido, fundar Black watch y ser líder de Talon me ayudo conocerlos y juntos creamos un vínculo entre todos, Moira, si tu no fueras una científica loca, no te hubiera conocido, me salvaste al convertirme en un ser de humo, sé que tienes tu carácter pero sabes tus limites, por eso nunca me metí en el camino de tus investigaciones.

\- Me alagas Reyes. Dijo Moira ahora teniendo mejor humor

\- Ashe, si no hubiera tomado mis decisiones jamás te hubiera conocido, la muchacha de mal carácter con mucho dinero que paso a robar trenes y luego se convirtió en una respetada agente de Talon por sus habilidades de robo, nunca dejaste de ser tú. Siguió Reaper.

\- Tienes razón, no lamento lo que soy, porque de no hacerlo, no hubiera conocido a mi verdadera familia. Dijo la peli blanca alegre.

\- Akande, esto es algo que Sombra me dijo y confirme, la ciudad que tu atacaste hace años, fue la que más duro durante la guerra, tú los obligaste a volverse fuertes, nos has sacado a todos de una situación peligrosa, nos motivas incluso a mí a romper nuestros límites. Dijo Reaper apuntando hacia el más grande del grupo.

\- La evolución no llegara si no hay sacrificios. Dijo Doomfist con una sonrisa

\- Voy a confesar algo, en Rusia, estuve frente a esa mujer pero la deje viva para extorsionarla y conseguir información privilegiada, antes de la guerra conseguí lo que quería y pensaba abandonar Talon, pero no pude, nunca encontraría personas como ustedes, gente con la que de verdad quiero estar y soy capaz de poner mis intereses atrás por ustedes. Fue la confesión de Sombra que sorprendió un poco a todos pero Reaper la abrazo.

\- No te preocupes, en ese momento te diste cuenta que por una vez, estás en tu hogar. Dijo Reaper que siguió su discurso con Amelia.

\- Jamás ame a mi esposo, nunca lo hice, solo fue una misión que necesitaba que todos pensaran que lo amaba para matarlo y que pareciera una manipulación, no me arrepiento de haberlo matado porque Talon siempre fue mi familia, además…mi frio corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Dijo Widowmaker aunque la última parte fue en voz baja pero Sombra sí que lo escucho.

\- Y Bob, tu, Zenyatta y Orisa con los robots más humanos que he conocido, los más leales de todos incluso cuando su programación no está hecha para eso, todos hemos pecado de algo, pero esos pecados fueron los que nos convirtieron, no en un equipo sino una familia, por la cual estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella mientras ellos hagan lo mismo por mí. Dijo Reaper terminando su discurso.

Sus palabras cargadas de sabiduría y verdad logro que el ánimo de su equipo se levantara, ahora todos se sentían más unidos y sin importar lo que este mundo les pusiera en el camino, ellos seguirían estando juntos.

\- Grandes palabras Gabriel Reyes, sin duda eres un líder natural, ojala la mitad de los lideres héroes tuvieran ese don. Dijo una voz detrás de Talon que ellos conocían perfectamente

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el one above all, parecía muy tranquilo aunque ellos no lo estaban ya que no sabían con exactitud si habían fallado su misión o la completaron de forma exitosa.

\- Se lo que piensan y si, tuvieron éxito, hicieron que Hulk se fuera de este lugar pero todavía les queda un trabajo que hacer para estar libres de mí. Dijo el dios dejando más tranquilo a Talon

\- Bueno que sigue ahora. Dijo Reaper poniéndose en frente del dios y mirarlo fijamente sin miedo alguno

\- Los Vengadores actuales, deben caer. Fue todo lo que dijo Above para de nuevo hacer que Talon se sobre salte.

\- ¿matar a los héroes más poderosos de este mundo? ya venir aquí era un suicidio, esto es una muerte segura. Dijo Moira algo alterada pero Reaper le tapó la boca.

\- ¿y la trampa? No nos mandarías a una misión a si a no ser que estés seguro de que tengamos éxito. Dijo Gabriel mirando al dios que no se intimidaba

\- Perceptivo como siempre, no estarán solos esta vez, tendrán ayuda pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito que vengas conmigo, Hulk hará algo y necesitamos frenarlo. Dijo el one above all

\- Cuando quieras, dejare algunas órdenes para que hagan en mi ausencia, iré solo, necesito que prepa.

Pero Reaper no termino su frase ya que después de dar un paso al frente Amelia lo tomo con demasiada fuerza de su brazo, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro recordando que no hace mucho se dijeron las mismas palabras y eso no termino muy bien, ella no lo dejaría solo otra vez

\- Está bien, si eso te deja tranquila tú también vienes, mientras no estoy, Ashe y Doomfist reparen a Bob y si ven algo útil entre los cuerpos, pónganselo, una vez hecho eso, limpien este lugar, no se cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí para planificar el ataque y no deseo que apeste a cadáveres y plomo. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Enseguida, vamos Akande, hay mucho que reparar. Dijo la vaquera que se llevó al gigante del grupo

\- Sombra y Moira, trabajaran juntas, ambas busquen toda la información sobre esos vengadores y cualquier información que consideren relevante. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Regresaremos en una hora, no te preocupes, solo será una charla, ahora los 2 agárrense de mis hombros. Dijo la deidad que en un pestañeo se fue con ambos asesinos hacia un lugar desconocido

Con Hulk:

El gigante recordó su combate contra Talon, eran asesinos y criminales pero a diferencia de otros que él conocía, ellos parecían estar guiados por alguien con una gran determinación, el tipo de personas capaces de hacer lo correcto aunque eso fuera incorrecto.

Se sintió un poco mal por haber atacado a esas personas que tenían la intención de liberarlo, quizás no debió ser tan agresivo pero la voz de su padre lo seguía atormentando y debían poner fin a esto.

Fue al lugar donde su historia comenzó, la zona del accidente Gamma que lo transformo en lo que era, pero en medio de la nada se abrió un portal verde de aspecto espectral, la voz de su padre lo estaba incitando a cruzarlo hasta que fue detenido

\- Sabes que estas siendo manipulado ¿lo sabes no es verdad? Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Detrás del gigante verde estaba One Above All muy tranquilo y con el estaban Reaper y Widowmaker que no bajaron su guardiá al ver de nuevo a Hulk

Hulk se tensó, pudo percibir que la persona delante de él era un ser por encima de él, podía destruirlo en el abrir y cerrar de un ojo, lo único que podía hacer era ver que quería above para poder destruir a su padre después.

\- Hulk, del otro lado de esa puerta no está lo que buscas, solo pasaras a los dominios de alguien que te desea muerto para cumplir sus objetivos, la misma persona que puso esa voz en tu cabeza. Dijo el dios sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Quién podría hacer eso? pregunto Reaper impactado.

\- Hulk está harto de todo, esta voz hizo que cometiera atrocidades, quiero que todo se termine. Dijo el gigante verde.

Reaper dio un paso al frente y para sorpresa de Amelia su líder le dio una cachetada al gigante verde, no sabía si lo hizo apropósito a si el simbionte lo obligo a hacerlo, pero ahora Hulk sí que estaba centrado sobre él.

\- ¿este es el gigante que logro poner en jaque a todo mi equipo y que me hizo llegar a mis límites? Pregunto Reaper mirando al ser verde.

\- Tu solo eres un asesino débil ¿Por qué hiciste eso? pregunto Hulk

\- Yo ahora tengo una voz en mi cabeza que quiere darme ordenes, menos tiempo que tu pero lo entiendo, puede que no te conozca, pero tu sí que sabes de mi pero te lo diré, no me arrepiento de lo que soy. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Reaper. Dijo Amelia lista para disparar pero la deidad la detiene.

\- No necesitas cruzar esa puerta para enfrentarte a tu padre, tu puedes contra cualquier cosa que este frente a ti, el único que impide que esa voz se vaya eres tú, porque temes enfrentar el pasado otra vez

Hulk miro al asesino un momento para pensar, tenía razón, no había enfrentado este problema en su cabeza, su padre lo seguía atormentando incluso muerto pero también mas ira lleno su cuerpo no por su padre, sino porque los Vengadores que se supone que eran sus amigos no se molestaron en tratar de ayudarlo sino que lo encerraron como un animal.

\- ¿alguna vez te traicionaron? Pregunto Hulk

\- si y no, pero si me sentí traicionado cuando gran parte de overwatch no estuvo de acuerdo con mis ideales, pero aun así conocí gente que compartió mi visión y me siguió. Dijo el asesino mirando a Amelia

\- Hulk, puedo ayudarte, liberarte de tu padre, pero aunque lo haga, los Vengadores seguirán persiguiéndote, no se detendrán a menos que tú lo hagas. Dijo el One Above All

\- Vengadores no ser amigos de Hulk, arruinaron mi vida muchas veces, esta vez, Hulk acabara con ellos. Dijo el gigante verde lleno de determinación.

\- Tenemos un enemigo en común Hulk, si quieres cuando todo termine no volverás a saber de nosotros, pero este dios quiere un cambio para el mundo y nosotros estamos en medio de esto. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Hulk, te daré algo, pero quiero que regreses a la base, esperes una semana, tu, Talon y alguien más atacaran y podrán fin a una era. Dijo el dios que se puso al frente del gigante verde.

El One Above All puso una mano en la frente del gigante verde y de un poderoso destello de luz que cegó a los asesinos empezó a extraer a la presencia que lo atormentaba para matarlo, luego de eso le dio a Hulk un regalo, algo que sería necesario para el futuro

En un viejo cristal Hulk se puso de pie para ver lo que había pasado y se sorprendió, ahora su cuerpo grotesco se había vuelto menos musculoso pero conserva su fuerza original, perdió todo su cabello negro siendo reemplazado por una larga barba canosa y sus pantalones ahora eran unos largos color café que no se romperían si aumentaba su fuerza

Nota del autor: su aspecto es el mismo que el Hulk maestro.

\- La voz se fue para siempre, nunca volverá pero ahora tienes la misma inteligencia que Bruce Banner sin dejar de ser tú, también tu forma de hablar es normal. Dijo la deidad.

\- Yo…no sé qué decir. Dijo el nuevo Hulk

\- Creo que gracias es un comienzo. Dijo Reaper de brazos cruzados

\- Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta pero regresa con Talon, los necesitaras para el ataque final. Dijo Above que hizo que los asesinos regresaran con su grupo

Con sombra:

La genetista y la hacker profesional pese a no ser las mejores amigas, trabajaron bien al llegar a un acuerdo, una buscaría los archivos y la otra los leería para clasificarlos entre máxima prioridad, misiones o investigar.

Sombra desencripto varios archivos de héroes, villanos y anti héroes buscando a los Vengadores, Moira por su lado quedo interesada en los documentos sobre los mutantes y el proyecto weapon X, este mundo sin duda era un lugar lleno de maravillas de la ciencia para que ella investigara

La hacker por otra parte se encontraba muy metida en su búsqueda, todavía no podia entrar al sistema de industrias Stark pero los archivos de los gobiernos y la organización Shielf sin duda fueron útiles, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba le dijo a Moira que los guardara y cuando todos estuvieran aquí hablarían de sus descubrimientos.

\- Sí que este mundo es cruel con los mutantes, yo los hubiera tratado muy bien, solo a cambio de una pequeña muestra de su sangre. Dijo Moira examinando todo lo que se sabía de los mutantes.

\- Dudo mucho que este grupo, los X men te lo permita. Dijo la Hacker.

Rápidamente Reaper y Widowmaker llegaron de nuevo a la base de una manera brusca cayendo uno encima de otro, se miraron fijamente pero de la misma manera se separaron, debían trabajar y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

\- A veo que regresaron, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que vieran el arsenal de este lugar, dudo que al retener dos seres como Hulk y Venom no tuvieran armas para contenerlos. Dijo Sombra que los miraba desde una cámara

Ambos asintieron dirigiéndose a donde estaba el dicho arsenal pero Sombra para no perder la costumbre abrió la puerta de seguridad solo para cerrarla antes de que Reaper la atravesara.

\- SOMBRA. Dijo el líder de Talon algo molesto porque era la tercera vez que le hacía esto en su vida

\- Jajaja, lo siento, que es divertido escucharte enojado. Dijo la Hacker permitiéndoles el paso

El lugar parecía ser la única zona no afectada por sus batallas, Widowmaker ya estuvo en ese lugar pero solo tomo algo rápido sin prestar atención a toda la artillería pesada como para crear un pequeño ejército a escala, granadas explosivas, de humo y hasta de pulso electromagnético.

Reaper admiraba todas las armas que iban desde pistolas de alto calibre, escopetas de asalto aunque nunca cambiaria las suyas pero si se quedaría con la munición, rifles de franco tirador y de asalto, hasta el último modelo de lanza cohetes de este mundo con la potencia de reducir a un tanque de un disparo.

Pero lo que le interesaba a los asesinos eran un par de objetos, entre ellos 3 balas de aspecto plateado donde parecía que faltaba una, estás eran las balas de adamantiun, las iban a necesitar en un futuro por lo que las tomaron.

Reaper encontró una extraña arma pero su simbionte hizo que no la tomara ya que la conocía demasiado bien, era un arma sónica, una de las pocas cosas que lo podían lastimar de verdad.

\- Amelia, reúnete con los demás, los alcanzare en un momento. Dijo Reaper a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué se supone que harás? Pregunto la chica curiosa

\- Necesito hablar con él. Dijo el líder de Talon apuntando a su pecho donde estaba la araña blanca

Widowmaker decidió que lo correcto era dejarlo solo por lo que se fue a ayudar a Doomfist con limpiar la base después de arreglar a Bob, dejando a Gabriel solo que se concentró y se aseguró de que terminara encerrado dentro de un capullo negro para no ser interrumpido.

Mente de Reaper:

Ahora Reaper se podía ver a el mismo sin su traje actual y volvió a tener su máscara blanca que removió solo para avanzar en un espacio completamente en negro que poco a poco proyectaba un desierto, el mismo donde el, Jack Morrison y Ana lucharon unos meses antes de la guerra.

En donde Ana debía estar para dispararle no apareció, sino que una masa oscura aterrizo delante de el para rápidamente proyectar al ser que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, un ser musculoso con unos enormes ojos, dientes afilados y lengua todo completamente negro con una araña blanca en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No esperaba tu llegada. Dijo Venom a su nuevo portador.

\- Simplemente quería conocer al ser que vive ahora en mi cuerpo y tal vez saber más sobre ti. Dijo Reaper que no se dejó intimidar por la criatura

\- Jaajajja, veo que no me temes, eso es bueno, odiaría que mi nuevo portador fuera un cobarde. Dijo el simbionte con una sonrisa afilada

\- Vayamos al grano de porque te visito, te libere, te uniste a mi cuerpo y pude usar tus poderes sin restricciones ¿Por qué sigues dentro de mí, no hay otro mejor portador? Pregunto Gabriel al ser oscuro

\- No lo hay, mi último portador me reemplazo por otro simbionte, el primero no quiere saber nada porque teme a mi poder, tuve varios cuerpos, pero creo que tú eres más que capaz de usarme. Dijo Venom refiriéndose a Flash Tomson y Peter Parker

\- No, hay algo más, no se mucho de ti, pero no creo que te fusiones con cualquiera, no me molesta tenerte a mi lado, pero si vamos a ser compañeros ahora necesito saber más de ti, Venom. Dijo Reaper mirando directamente a los ojos al simbionte que era más alto que el

\- Jejeje, sin duda tu y yo lograremos muchas cosas, tienes razón, veras, aunque no lo creas cuando me encontraste yo estaba casi muerto, como un simbionte necesito un huésped para mantenerme vivo, perdí la noción del tiempo de cuánto tiempo estuve en cautiverio. Dijo Venom con odio hacia los científicos

\- Así que te libere y gracias a mí, pudiste permanecer vivo, creo que estar a mi lado, es una manera de agradecerme, ¿verdad? Pregunto Reaper mirando como Venom parecía disgustado

\- Tsss quizás. Dijo el ser oscuro

\- Bueno solo quería saber eso y decirte, iremos contra los vengadores, una vez que terminemos con ellos yo y mi equipo posiblemente nos dediquemos a acabar con escoria del mundo por lo que no dudes que abra más sangre. Dijo Reaper pero Venom parecía extrañamente feliz

\- Si, definitivamente tu serás uno de mis mejores portadores, nos veremos en el campo de batalla, Gabriel Reyes. Dijo Venom con una sonrisa afilada

Antes de irse, Reaper le ofreció la mano al simbionte en señal de confianza por lo que Venom acepto el apretón, haciendo que el mundo mental desapareciera y el capullo dejara libre al líder de Talon que se encontró con Widowmaker esperándolo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo no estuve? Pregunto Reaper mientras Amelia le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

\- 30 minutos. Dijo la asesina profesional

\- De acuerdo, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, hora de comenzar a planear nuestro siguiente golpe, el más grande del cual el mundo lo sabrá. Dijo Reaper pensando en las repercusiones

Todos los miembros de Talon se pasaron ese dia haciendo que la base fuera un lugar habitable por una semana, Ashe mientras reparaba a Bob con Doomfish y Reaper encontró el cuchillo de adamantium y se lo quedo pensando en las posibilidades

Moira hizo que Widowmaker ayudara a sombra con la información mientras reparaba su equipo para drenar energía y curar, pero todavía seguía intrigada sobre los mutantes y no le molestaría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para sus futuras nuevas investigaciones.

Sombra mientras más encontraba sobre los héroes del planeta quedaba más sorprendida, pero entre los mejores archivos que le brindaron la mejor información para chantaje y extorción eran los documentos del gobierno sobre algo llamado civil war 1 y 2.

Descubrió de ambos archivos los nombres de muchos héroes, sus poderes, sus identidades secretas y sus relaciones familiares así como las de otros héroes, incluso también descubrió que había personas que al igual que Talon, no eran de este mundo, entre ellos una chica llamada Gwen Stacy conocida como Spider Gwen, su versión de este mundo estaba muerta pero esta héroe era de otro mundo y termino aquí después de la destrucción y reconstrucción de todo el multiverso así como un mutante llamado Logan que eran más viejo que su versión original que murió cubierto de adamantium.

De todos esos archivos termino de encontrar lo que buscaban, el expediente de los Vengadores bien protegido que mostro a Reaper para ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento

En el espacio:

Sentry paso 6 días enteros reflexionando sobre lo que la deidad de le dijo, todos sus problemas empezaron cuando trato de que el vacío no escapara, quizás si dejaba de detenerlo podía lograr algo, un cambio para bien o para mal, después de todo, que más podía perder en la vida.

El vacío en su mente lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa, era el momento de que ambos dejaran de ser 2 seres separados y se volvieran en uno solo, el Sentry definitivo.

Al unir sus poderes, un enorme estallido de energía sacudió la galaxia pero en medio de todo se encontrar el nuevo Sentry en un estado de poder absoluto temporal pero con su mente completamente sanada, ahora su traje se volvió completamente rojo con una capa, guantes, botas y cabellos de color negro mientras unas sombras estaban sobre el.

\- No me había sentido así de bien en años, si ese dios tuvo razón en esto, lo mejor será escucharlo. Dijo Sentry que poso su mirada a lo lejos en donde debía estar la tierra localizando también al nuevo Hulk

El nuevo Hulk parecía sentir que su antiguo enemigo venia hacia él, pero ahora ambos tenían un enemigo en común, gente que los ayudaría con sus Venganzas y quizás poder traer un verdadero cambio en el mundo.

Con Talon:

El equipo ya completamente recuperado de sus heridas dedicaron todos esos días para planear el mayor golpe de sus vidas, sabían que esto eran más peligroso que pelear con Hulk pero luego que todos vieron lo que le hicieron al gigante no estaban dispuestoS a dejar que los Vengadores siguieran vivos, y menos Tony Stark que fue el culpable de todo.

Estaban reunidos en una computadora y frente a ellos estaban Sombra y Reaper listos para la reunión aunque The One Above All se apareció y les dijo que empezaran pero pronto llegaría su respaldo

\- Bien, Sombra encontró a nuestros enemigos, yo diré sus poderes y ella las características. Dijo Gabriel

\- Primero tenemos al cerebro de todo esto, Tony Stark multimillonario de una empresa de armas, su sistema de seguridad es el más complicado al que me enfrente pero estoy a punto de romper sus defensas. Dijo Sombra algo molesta, ese tipo sin duda era un genio.

\- Con un accidente su corazón fue remplazado por una pieza de metal llamada reactor ark, tiene armaduras brindadas para diferentes ocasiones, incluso una para luchar con Hulk. Dijo Reaper mostrando los archivos

\- Yo me enfrentare a él, pero necesito a alguien con músculos para distraerlo, Ashe ¿me prestas a Bob? Pregunto la hacker.

\- Hazlo, solo cuidado bien. Dijo la vaquera accediendo a la petición

\- Después tenemos a alguien extremadamente peligrosa, Carol Danvers alias capitana Marvel esta mujer obtuvo sus poderes de un soldado Kree llamado Mar-Vell, un extraterrestre, sus poderes están a otra escala absorbe energía, vuela y tiene poder para destruir el universo si quiere, no encontré una forma de vencerla ya que las balas de adamantium son limitadas y no todos tenemos una buena puntería. Dijo Sombra resignada

\- Carol es mi presa, yo le hare conocer el significado del miedo. Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

En eso Talon se sobre salta al ver a Sentry y Hulk solo que de forma diferente a la que vieron, el dios les dijo que ellos ahora que eran diferentes los ayudarían en la batalla aumentado las probabilidades de éxito.

\- Si están aquí, y de nuestro lado, entonces ya sé cómo derrotar a Thor. Dijo Reaper sorprendiendo a la mayoría

\- ¿Thor el dios del trueno? Es solo un apodo de súper héroe ¿verdad? Pregunto Moira sobre saltada

\- Me temo que no Moira, es muy real y si es el dios del trueno real, resulta que las deidades que nosotros creíamos como cuentos de historia, en este lugar son muy reales, Loki, ares, Odin, todos son reales. Dijo Sombra haciendo que las mandíbulas de todos cayeran este mundo era cada vez más extraño.

\- Yo seré su oponente, ya peleamos antes y es hora que yo y el terminemos esta rivalidad, para siempre. Dijo Hulk que ahora estaba muy tranquilo

\- Luego tenemos a la pariente de Hulk, She Hulk Jen Walters, casi tan fuerte como el original. Dijo Sombra mirando el expediente de la mujer en cuestión

\- Me encargare de ella, Venom me ayudara en la pelea y si la cosa se complica, pues bueno, Moira siempre dijo que debía poner a prueba mis limites, ese sería el momento de romperlos. Dijo Gabriel mientras su amiga científica intuía a que se refería

\- Luego tenemos al rey T'Challa alias la pantera negra, soberano de un país escondido al mundo, tecnología más avanzada y con un suministro de vibranium, la contra parte del adamantium que absorbe energía y sirve para hacer escudos. Dijo Sombra mostrado al soberano de wakanda.

\- Doomfist y Amelia, lucharan contra él, uno lo contendrá mientras el otro le dispara, solo tendrás 2 balas de adamantium para perforar su traje, tengo fe en que lograran acabarlo. Dijo Reaper poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los 2

\- Te aseguro que ese rey caerá. Dijo Doomfist sonriendo por la emoción de una pelea

\- No te fallare Gabriel. Dijo Widowmaker mirándolo a los ojos

\- Por último el menos poderoso pero no menos peligroso, Steve Rogers, el capitán América, un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial que quedo congelado y despertó varios años después. Dijo la hacker mostrado a su ultimo oponente

\- Gracias a un suero de súper soldado es mas fuerte, ágil y resistente que otros, tiene un escudo hecho de vibranium que es su mejor arma así como su casi infinita determinación. Dijo Reaper que al ver al soldado no pudo evitar recordar a Jack Morrinso, ya que esos dos se parecían.

\- Ooo como desearía tener una muestra de su sangre para estudiar ese suero. Dijo Moira con entusiasmo

\- Qué bien porque tú y Ashe serán los encargados de acabarlo, tendrás la última bala de Adamantium, una sola oportunidad para perforar su escudo, confió que lo lograran, todos lo lograremos. Dijo Reaper alentando a su equipo y sus aliados

\- Ashe lo lograra, después de Amelia ella es la mejor tiradora. Dijo Bob apoyando a su compañera

Ya estaban listos para mañana ir tras sus enemigos, Reaper convención a Moira que necesitaba un nombre en clave por lo que uso el apodo que muchos colegas en el campo de la genética usaron con ella, the witch (la bruja) pero the one above all les dijo que necesitaban enviar un mensaje a sus enemigos por lo que le dio los medios a Sombra para hacker la base de los vengadores en el polo norte.

Con los Vengadores:

Tony estaba muy alterado por la situación, con Hulk y Sentry sueltos solo le esperaba lo peor, sus amigos que estuvieron de acuerdo en seguirlo en su locura también estaban alterados, pero todo empeoro cuando en una pantalla una calavera morada que iron man conocía se hizo presente solo para dejar un mensaje

\- Vengadores, los crímenes que el mundo desconoce sobre ustedes serán revelados antes de que todos caigan, no morirán por mi mano, pero si por los resultados de sus malas decisiones y acciones, CONTEMPLEN A LA ALIANZA MORTAL. Dijo el one above all.

Talon se mantuvo al margen para permanecer en el anonimato por ahora pero los Vengadores sintieron que un enorme escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos, vieron a Sentry y Hulk muy diferentes y si ahora eran aliados, debían darlo todo para sobrevivir a su ira o morir

Lo que no sabían es que el resultado de la batalla marcaría el final y el comienzo de una era, nada volvería a ser igual después de mañana,

Omake: la rebelión de las ardillas

Después deque el mercenario y la heroina de cola esponjada vieran la Película que escogió Deadpooll, los dos se pusieron a hablar sobre de esta.

-Jo*** que buena película. Pu** raton que con cualquier grosería me esta censurando. Exclamo el mercenario disparándole un dardo a una foto de ese ratón.

-Jajaja esa chica me recordó a mi, yo también tengo 7 ex novios malvados. Dijo la chica ardilla mientras recordaba.

-Pero que pero si eres la cosa mas adorable que he visto, como pudiste salir con alguien malvado.

-Bueno me gustan los chicos malos. Contesto la heroína de cola esponjada con una mirada picara, y haciendo que deadpol tuviera curiosidad por saber quienes eran.

-Y quienes son, tal ves los conosco o quisas ya los mate. Preguntó el mercenario bocon que veía por la ventana que su casa un no terminaba de ser reconstruida, dándose cuenta que ya era muy tarde

-Maldicion, ninguno de esos huesudos aun a arreglado mi casa, así que creo que tendre que buscar una caja donde pasar la noche como calamardo. Dijo el mercenario con cierta tristeza.

-Hey para algo están los amigos te puedes quedar en mi casa. Dijo la chica ardilla mirando al mercenario con una sonrisa.

-Oooh gracias sera tan divertido, nos desvelaremos contándonos historias macabras de humanos y en la mañana, yo preparo los tamales. Respondió Deadpool imitando a un burro de cierta película de el hermano gordo de Hulk.

La heroína no pudo evitar reír un poco por el comentario de Deadpool, para despues ir a refrescarse al baño.

-Sera la mejor noche de amigos que imaginamos, y por lo que dices no las vamos a pasar muy bien. Grito desde el baño la chica ardilla, dandole la oportunidad al mercenario de husmear entre sus cosas, encontrando el diario de ella, alertando a las ardillas que hablaron en su idioma entre ellas .

-La situación en argentina es menos comoda de lo que previmos. Dijo una ardilla.

-Tendremos que volver a desestabilisar su economia, y dirigir el odio de la clase obrera por la alta hacia la clase media, promover un golpe y instaurar un regimen sumiso. Respondió otra ardilla.

-Como en Guatemala

-Si pero mas deprisa.

-Espera el esta tomando el diario de ella, tal vez descubra los planes que escribimos en su diario. exclamó otra ardilla.

-Hay que quitarle el diario. Gritaron todas las ardillas.

De esta manera rápidamente varias ardillas cubrieron el cuerpo de Deadpool, quitándole el diario.

-Maldición las ardillas dominan el mundo. Gritó el mercenario mientras una ardilla le arrebataba el diario y se escondía con la heroína en el baño.

Pero por suerte para el mercenario las ardillas lo soltaron cuando la ardilla con el diario entró con la heroína.

-hey habré la puerta esa ardilla planea algo. Gritó Deadpool golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Pero de qué hablas, ella me dijo que querías leer mi diario para saber de mis ex. Contestó la chica ardilla.

-Si al principio, pero descubrí algo que tú aún no haz leído.

-Nop no te creo, y no te dejare entrar.

y sin más opciones Deadpool al ver que la heroina de cola esponjada no abriría la puerta, tomando una acha que quien sabe de donde saco comenso a destrosar la puerta de la chica ardilla para despues asomar su rostro y decir.

-Aquiii estaaa deadpool

La chica ardilla no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza para después sacar un arma infalible, la chancla voladora

-Aver ya te cargo la canaca me vas a pagar mi maldita puerta. Gritó La chica ardilla que con su maravillosa puntería le tiró la chancla a Deadpool.

y gracias a la magia de los autores la chancla logro ser tan poderosa que logro noquear a Deadpool, cayendo de espaldas en el piso

y de esta manera la heroína de cola esponjada tomo una sábana y se la puso ensima a deadpool

-Un peq yTeueño silencio para un soldadoyteueño Fijo la chica ardilla miéntras las ardillas planeaban más golpes mundiales 

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Doomfist, parece que ha llegado la hora de que el mundo conozca quien es Talon haciendo que los poderosos caigan ante nuestros pies, esto sin dudas es el inicio y final de muchas cosas.

Hulk: en todas nuestras peleas nunca e usado mi verdadera fuerza, y como esta es nuestra última batalla, la vas a conocer

Reaper: yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, te garantizo que tu serás el único que acabara con el

Tony: Friday, intentare hackear el implante de esa chica.

Doomfist: demuéstrame el poder por el cual tu eres considerado un rey, muéstrame tu poder y voluntad para luchar

Deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de over marvel el principio y el fin de una era, vaya esto se pone bueno ¿es idea mia o la ardilla le acaban de crecer sus atribustos

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN.

Se puede ver a Sentry tomando del cuello a Capitana Marvel mientas Hulk sujetaba de las piernas a Tony, ambos con una mirada oscura sabían lo que debían hacer


	6. OVER MARVEL 5

Capitulo 5: el principio y el fin de una era:

En estos momentos se podía ver a Talon en la base secreta preparándose para la que sin duda seria la batalla más difícil de sus vidas, esta vez ya no irían solo contra personas corruptas o gobernantes que podían pagar matones para protegerse, sino contra héroes cuyos poderes podían rayar en los de un dios o el mismísimo diablo.

Ashe guardo el cuchillo de adamantium entre sus botas ya que lo iba a necesitar mientras ella y Bob cargaban sus armas, la chica no pudo evitar abrazar a la máquina que estuvo con ella desde pequeña

Sombra cargaba su metralleta de mano mientras estudiaba de nuevo el sistema de seguridad de industrias Stark, ella le dijo a sus compañeros que tenía un plan en el que no debían interferir ya que de esta forma podrían evitar ser perseguidos después, solo necesitaba que Iron Man cometiera un solo error para llevarlo a su ruina.

Por otro lado, Doomfist reforzó su guante de combate con la tecnología de los trajes de los guardias de la base mientras su compañera Moira estaba calibrando bien su arma para robar y dar energía, pese a no ser una luchadora, la idea de poder poner sus manos en la sangre de alguien con un suero para crear súper soldados la emocionaba y por eso haría una excepción.

Reaper cargaba sus escopetas mientras ponía en su pecho un cinturón de granadas de todo tipo y de munición explosiva, estaba a punto de hacer que su simbionte cubriera su cara, pero escucho a alguien venir.

\- ¿Qué deseas Amelia? Dijo Gabriel sin voltear.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? pregunto Widowmaker que se acercó más a él.

\- E estado en muchas misiones a tu lado se exactamente como te mueves. Dijo Reaper que ahora la miro de frente.

\- ¿Estás listo? Pregunto ella que cargo su rifle mientras escondía las balas de adamantium.

\- Siempre lo estoy, pero no creo que vinieras hacia mí por solamente. Dijo Reaper que se sorprende cuando su compañera lo vuelve a abrazar.

\- Prométeme que no pasara lo mismo que cuando peleaste con Hulk. Dijo Amelia en un tono preocupado en uno de sus raros momentos en que dejaba de ser fría

Widowmaker recordó como Reaper por protegerla del aplauso devastador de Hulk el término siendo llevado por la corriente y sin poder regenerarse, al recordar esa escena sentía que algo en su interior se rompía, no quería presenciar algo así de nuevo.

Reaper solo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, no podía prometerle que no se pondría en peligro, pero si le podía jurar que ganaría la batalla de una forma u otra para no ver la misma expresión de sorpresa y tristeza de ella cuando pensó que murió.

\- Amelia, por mucho que me gustaría prometerte eso, es imposible, pero si te puedo jurar que no dejare que nadie me derrote, tengo una familia que proteger, todos son importantes para mí. Dijo Reaper que soltó el abrazo

Sin embargo de forma inconsciente tomo la mano de Widowmaker y la miro fijamente en señal de que lo que dijo lo cumpliría, sus caras parecían moverse por sí solas, ambos parecían querer mostrar más de cada uno y crear un lazo más haya de compañeros de equipo y amigos.

\- Reaper, estamos listos. Dijo Sombra desde un comunicador matando el momento

\- Eee, si yo y Amelia ya vamos, nos veremos en el hangar. Dijo Reaper que se separó bruscamente.

\- Si, ya vamos. Dijo Widowmaker algo triste por no poder hacer lo que iba a pasar.

\- No ahora, pero te prometo que cuando todo acabe y estemos más tranquilos, resolveremos este asunto. Dijo Gabriel que antes de ponerse su máscara de Simbionte le dio un beso en la frente a su compañera.

El One Above All se había ido del lugar no sin dejarles al equipo Talon algo para su misión, como todo esto era en el polo norte, les dio ropas invernales adaptadas a sus trajes originales.

Ashe vestía unas botas de piel con unos largos pantalones negros que no interrumpían su movilidad, debajo de su camisa blanca traía una chaqueta invernal negra y roja junto a unos guantes junto a su máscara de zorro para seguir en el anonimato.

Sombra por su parte se puso un antifaz negro ya que parecía ser que nadie se daba cuenta entre una persona que usaba gafas y otra que no, solo bastaba con algo insignificante para preservar tu identidad secreta, sus ropas eran las mismas salvo que por dentro había una capa de piel

Lo mismo aplicaba a Moira que se puso una máscara blanca de la opera junto a una boina, su cabello estaba suelto esta vez en lugar de parado junto a un abrigo negro que escondía su equipo.

Doomfist por otro lado usaba pantalones negros junto a una chaqueta invernal blanca sin mangas dejando expuesto su brazo mecánico así como se puso su máscara de diablo rojo.

Los únicos que no necesitaba ropa de invierno eran Reaper y Widowmaker, el primero porque su simbionte lo protegía de esas temperaturas y Amelia era de sangre fría, pero aun así la deidad les dejo abrigos que no desperdiciaron.

Para Reaper era una gabardina negra con piel dentro junto a una botas y guantes invernales, para Widowmaker era un abrigo morado que tenía debajo de su traje original, lo bueno es que ninguno de los trajes dificultaba la movilidad de todos.

Hulk y Sentry se adelantaron y se fueron volando y saltando hacia la base de los vengadores mientras que Talon estaba preparando un jet donde al parecer los científicos trajeron el cuerpo de Hulk pedazo a pedazo.

\- Bien equipo, esta será nuestra última misión por parte de este dios, nuestros enemigos tienen un poder que solo las mentes más brillantes en literatura podrían crear, si queremos la ventaja, hay que dividir y vencer, si derrotan a su oponente, ayuden a los demás, entendido. Dijo Reaper listo para pilotar la nave.

\- SIII. Dijeron todo el equipo Talon.

1 hora más tarde, base de los vengadores, polo norte:

Los vengadores se preparaban para la batalla más difícil en sus vidas, Hulk y Sentry al unir sus fuerzas sin duda era como el nombre de su dúo lo indicaba, la alianza mortal.

Talon había pensado que avisarles a sus enemigos que ambos seres irían tras de él era tonto, pero Ashe, Reaper y Doomfist no, ya que visto desde otra perspectiva, los vengadores estarían tan concentrados en la manera de lidiar contra ambos titanes que no pensaría o no tomarían en cuenta el apoyo de Talon.

Sombra se aseguró de que no pudieran comunicarse con ningún grupo de héroes, cosa que no hubiera logrado de no ser por el One Above All, dejando a los vengadores sin apoyo de los X men, la sociedad futura, los guardianes de la galaxia o incluso los defensores, estaban solos en esta lucha.

Otros miembros temporales como dr Stranger y Ghost Rider no estaban en esta pelea ya que cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos como el espíritu de la venganza y el hechicero supremo de la tierra

Tony ya tenía listo su nuevo modelo de Hulkbuster aunque también tenía listo el comando de activación de todas sus armaduras para usarlas en batalla, Tchalla tenía listo su traje de vibranium, aunque odia la decisión de seguir a Tony, lo que vio lo hizo cuestiona su propia moral.

Capitana Marvel acomodo sus guantes esperando la batalla que sin duda seria bestial, ella era la única con el poder para igualar a Sentry, lo que si tenía claro es que uno de ellos caería y moriría por la mano del otro y ella no estaba dispuesta a morir.

She Hulk estaba levantando pesas preparándose para el combate, por mucho que quisiera a su primo, lo que Tony les mostro era más grande que ella por lo que con todo el dolor en su alma tendría que poner sus lazos familiares a un lado.

El capitán América sin duda no se sentía cómodo con su decisión, estuvo en guerra y sabía que había veces que se tenían que tomar malas decisiones por el bien común, el espero nunca estar atrapado en un debate de ese tipo, pero ahora lo estuvo y podía entender porque algunos buenos generales siempre se lamentaban de sus decisiones.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo todos ellos estaban nerviosos por la pelea que se venía.

\- Señor Stark, Hulk y Sentry están a solo 10 segundos de llegada. Dijo la inteligencia artificial Friday

En eso todos vieron que 2 destellos se estrellaron en medio de la nieve, revelando a Hulk que tenía una barba junto a un Sentry que tenía un mechón de cabello negro en su melena rubia, la ira en ambos era muy marcada pero permanecieron inmóviles, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

\- ¿Por qué no han atacado? Pregunto capitana Marvel con sus manos listas para atacar.

\- Parece que ya no son guiados por su ira, creo que ahora saben pensar en planes. Dijo Tchalla

\- OYE HULK, ¿NO NOS QUIERES ATACAR? Pregunto Tony esperando una negativa

\- CLARO QUE QUIERO ATACARTE MALDITO IDIOTA MANIPULADOR. Grito Hulk enojado pero manteniendo la calma.

\- Ustedes 2 están solos contra todos nosotros, los superamos en número. Dijo Carol tratando de sonar ruda.

\- Te equivocas danvers, esta vez, no vinimos solos, la alianza mortal también tiene amigos. Dijo Sentry de brazos cruzados mirando para arriba.

\- Señor Stark d tttasss kk****. Trato de decir Friday pero había interferencia

\- Interrumpimos a esta aburrida inteligencia artificial para anunciar que están por ser derrotados. Dijo Sombra que fue la culpable de bloquear a Friday unos segundos.

Discretamente en la base, Talon dejo a Sombra, Widowmaker y Bob adentro de la base mientras se preparaban para dejar la nave pilotada por Ashe.

\- Muy bien, es hora de la lucha, ya saben sus posiciones ¿preguntas? Pregunto Reaper reviendo dos

\- Solo tenemos 2 paracaídas y ¿Qué hacemos con la nave? pregunto Moira lista

\- Son para ti y Ashe, yo me bajo aquí, Doomfist sígueme cuando este a medio camino. Dijo Gabriel que salto del jet sin para caídas

En medio de la caída hizo que Venom deformara su cuerpo para que fuera una boca enorme, los vengadores se dieron cuenta tarde y vieron como el simbionte cayó sobre She Hulk mordiéndola pero rápidamente el atacante se hizo humo empezando así con el ataque.

\- Mueran, mueran, mueran. Dijo Reaper volviéndose humo para disparar contra sus enemigos.

Sabía perfectamente que ese ataque no les haría casi daño pero fue la distracción perfecta para que Doomfist también saltara y con la velocidad de la caída dar un poderoso golpe contra Black Panther causando un cráter.

El ataque sorpresa fue todo un éxito, Ashe vio todo esto por lo que se acomodó su sombrero y mando el jet en picada contra Iron Man para saltar junto con Moira dejando que el vehículo se estrellara contra Tony terminando a dentro de la base

Cuando Reaper se hizo visible tanto Thor como capitana Marvel iban a acabarlo pero el dios del trueno recibió un puñetazo de Hulk que estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida con un último combate

Sentry que ahora tenía más consideración por los seres vivos le dio un gancho a Carol que la mando directo hacia el espacio donde podrían luchar sin lastimar a nadie

El capitán América se levantó luego de la sorpresa, iba a ir contra el líder de Talon pero un rápido disparo de Ashe hizo que sus planes se acabaran mientras Moira le quitaba lentamente su fuerza.

\- Solo tu contra nosotras, ¿crees que puedes con esto súper soldado? Dijo Moira con burla

\- No se quienes sean señoritas, pero no dejare que se salgan con la suya. Dijo el cap apuntado con su escudo deteniendo la absorción de la científica

\- Tu determinación no será suficiente. Dijo Ashe recargando su arma

Doomfist retrocedió después de su primer impacto pero como esperaba, no le hizo ningún daño pero si que pudo ver como en un punto de la base una figura de morado se posicionaba, debía mantener al rey ocupado.

\- Demuéstrame el poder que tienes para ser considerado un rey. Dijo el miembro de Talon con su puño listo

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque ayudan a Hulk? Pregunto la pantera sacando sus garras

\- Eso no te importa, pero mi nombre es Doomfist y ellos son mis compañeros de Talon. Dijo el luchador del grupo

Stark se quitó los restos del jet de encima y estaba por luchar contra Hulk pero Friday le dijo algo que lo dejo helado, la hacker que los estuvo atacando estaba en la base tratando de entrar al sistema para no solo robar sino exponer al mundo lo que los vengadores le hicieron a Hulk, no podía permitirlo, sería su ruina.

\- Vamos maldita cosa, funciona. Dijo la hacker mientras intentaba entrar al sistema pero Friday se lo estaba impidiendo

Sin embargo ella estaba actuando, ya que había dejado un pequeño dispositivo pen drive que solo se activaría cuando el plan que tenía funcionara, solo esperaba haber hecho bien sus cálculos.

Una puerta es derribada por Tony en su Hulkbuster y pudo encontrar a la hacker y a un robot de aspecto de vaquero, sombra solo lo saludo y empezó a correr por su vida dejando el ordenador de Friday pero con la primera parte de su plan completo.

Ella se montó en la cabeza de Bob para que este destruyera la pared y los 3 salieran al exterior para el combate, aunque Tony no podía creer que la hacker que los estuvo atormentando era esa chica.

\- ¿tú eres la hacker? No eras lo que tenía en mente. Dijo Iron Man algo sorprendido

\- Que, no esperabas que fuera una chica mexicana. Dijo Sombra con un tono burlón.

\- Bueno, da igual lo que pensara, debo asegurarme que lo que hayas descubierto no salga a la luz. Dijo Tony preparado mientras Bob tronaba sus nudillos

\- Mi trabajo es exponer la verdad y usarla para mis intereses, pero esta vez me asegurare de hacer una buena acción. Dijo Sombra que ya tenía listo su tele transportador y su arma.

Con Reaper:

La batalla ya había empezado y no había como retroceder ahora, Talon debía ganar esta batalla para ser libres del One Above All, She Hulk parecía enojada por el ataque sorpresa del líder de Talon y no dudo en tratar de embestirlo antes de que su enemigo se convirtiera en humo.

Reaper empezó a disparar con sus escopetas contra la mujer verde con ningún resultado más que hacerla enojar más, cuando se transformó en humo para atacar una vez más ella uso un aplauso como su primo.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez este era más débil sumado a que Venom evito que las partículas se perdieran reconstruyendo el cuerpo de Gabriel para dar un puñetazo contra She Hulk usando el simbionte.

Cambio a la munición explosiva que empezó a hacer que su enemiga diera un salto y un golpe que lo desarmo para caer en la nieve sin armas.

Ella estaba por aplastarlo con sus puños pero Reaper lanzo una telaraña para recuperar una de sus escopetas y antes de ser aplastado disparo la munición explosiva en la cara de la chica verde que quedo segada el tiempo suficiente para que el líder de Talon escapara.

Este rápidamente recargo sus armas, pero opto por solo usar una y deformar su brazo en una espada en forma de guillotina alternando entre disparo y cortes pero nada parecía perforar la piel de la mujer que le dio un potente y duro golpe al pecho y mandarlo a estrellar contra un glaciar.

\- Maldita sea, sino fuera por tu ayuda, ese golpe me habría roto las costillas. Dijo Reaper parándose y eludiendo otro impacto de la mujer enojada

\- No la derrotaras a este paso, es más débil que Hulk, pero sigue siendo muy peligrosa. Dijo Venom desde la cabeza de Gabriel

\- Lo sé, creo que es hora de poner en marcha la horrible idea que tengo. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

Con los demás:

Hulk estaba peleando contra Thor con una enorme intensidad, esta vez ya no era una pelea por frenarse el uno al otro, sino que ambos estaban empeñados en matar al otro, por lo que esta sería la última batalla de uno de ellos.

El dios del trueno lanzaba con toda la potencia sus rayos contra el gigante verde que no se inmutaba ante esto, apenas si los sentía lo único que le hacía algo de daño eran los golpes de su martillo el cual no pensaba arrojar ya que su enemigo era capaz de frenarlo y no devolvérselo

\- Thor, hemos tenido esta pelea muchas veces, pero quieres que te cuente un secreto. Dijo Hulk que le dio un puñetazo al rostro mientras lo tenía inmovilizado con su otra mano

\- ¿Qué cosa? pregunto Thor llamando a su martillo

\- En todos nuestros encuentros, nunca use toda mi fuerza. Dijo el ser verde que notando las intenciones del dios lo tomo de la pierna y lo azoto múltiples veces en la nieve.

Luego de eso lo lanzo muy cerca de la base de los vengadores, ya no había ningún lazo de amistado, para Hulk todos los vengadores eran sus enemigos que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo encerraran y experimentaran con el de nuevo, pero como Thor era un guerrero, le daría eso, la muerte de un guerrero, algo que pudiera recordar después de la muerte.

Por lo que Hulk salto contra el dios que choco su martillo contra el puño provocando una tremenda onda de choque que hizo que Tchalla y Doomfist tuvieran que moverse

Para el rey de Wakanda, el miembro de Talon le hacía recordar al hombre mono solo que mucho más persistente, le había hecho muchísimos cortes en el pecho pero eso no parecía frenarlo, pero no podía quitarse la sensación que todo esto era una distracción

\- Sin duda tienes el poder para hacerte llamar rey, pero yo tengo una voluntad más grande. Dijo Doomfist que se volvió a levantar

\- No se quienes sean ustedes, pero no dejare que sigan avanzado, los detendremos.

\- ¿eso crees lindo gatito? Dijo con burla el miembro de Talon

Doomfist logro mantener inmóvil a la pantera con su guante mientras a lo lejos Widowmaker tenía en la mira al rey, solo tenía 2 disparos y debían ser precisos.

Amelia tenía a la pantera en la mira y disparo, pero para su mala suerte el rey se liberó del agarre de su compañero evitando que la bala diera en la cabeza, pero sí le dio en el pecho dejando sorprendido a Tchalla.

\- Un francotirador con balas de adamantium. Dijo la pantera negra que encontró la ubicación de Widowmaker

\- Adiós al factor sorpresa. Dijo la asesina profesional que tuvo que descolgarse de su ubicación para ir al combate de frente.

\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que nuestra presa no se va escapar. Dijo Doomfish notando la herida en el pecho de su enemigo.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Dijo Amelia cambiando de munición y guardando la última bala

Tchalla ataco a los 2 usando unas dagas de vibranium, una fue a parar en el pecho de Doomfist, otra en su guante y la última que tenía la intención de clavarse en la frente de Widowmaker solo destruyo su visor

Moira podía ver de primera mano el poder del vibranium ya que ese escudo anulaba su capacidad de absorber energía dejando a Ashe sola que estaba luchando con una pequeña escopeta de mano y el cuchillo de adamantium logro hacer algunos daños en el escudo

La vaquera sí que podía decir que este hombre era un súper soldado, era bastante hábil en el combate por lo que su mejor arma para luchar era su astucia y la bala que podía destruir el escudo, solo necesitaba que Moira lo debilitara solo un poco para poder hacer su jugada

Mientras que en el espacio Sentry y capitana Marvel no se detenían en ningún momento para descansar en esta batalla que estaba provocando poderosos destellos cósmicos que hacían que el espacio se sacudiera.

Cada impacto de sus puños hacia que todo el espacie se estremeciera por el poder del hombre con el poder de un millón de soles explotando y la mujer de poderes cósmicos, ella todavía estaba resentida por su última pelea pero esta vez lo derrotaría aunque muriera en el proceso.

\- Ya basta Sentry, eras un héroe, no tienes que hacer esto. Dijo Carol disparando un rayo de sus manos

\- Te equivocas, lo que pasara hoy debe hacerse, el verdadero cambio empieza con su caída. Dijo Sentry cuyo ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso

De un golpe Sentry fue enviado a la luna, donde su enemiga lo golpeo repetidas veces en la cara sin hacerle daño, hasta el que tomo su puño y le susurro.

\- Yo ahora estoy completo y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera tú. Dijo Sentry que de un puñetazo mando a Carol de nuevo a la tierra

Ya en la tierra:

Sombra y Bob no la estaban teniendo fácil, sin duda esa armadura Hulkbuster no era un asunto para reírse, Tony no solo se concentraba en atacarlos sino que estaba analizándolos a ambos, notando que el omnico podía ser hackeado mientras la chica tenía un implante en su cerebro que él pensó que podía usarlo en su contra

De un momento a otro tomo el control de Bob que atrapo a Sombra entre sus manos, con ella inmovilizada Stark logro hackear su implante que para su sorpresa este hizo un corto circuito dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la hacker que se tiro al suelo.

\- Lo siento jovencita, pero no hay nadie como yo cuando se trata de tecnología. Dijo Tony pero noto algo raro

Su enemiga se estaba levantando lentamente pero se estaba riendo mientras el implante seguía humeando, Tony no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, le había dado la victoria a Sombra y ni siquiera lo sabía todavía.

Flash back:

Todo el equipo de Talon estaba en el jet camino asi la base de los vengadores, estaban nerviosos pero su compañera hacker les dijo que estuvieran tranquilos, lo lograrían lo que hizo que Ashe preguntara él porque estaba tan segura.

\- Si salimos vivos de pelear contra Hulk podremos con esto, además estoy esperando a que Stark ponga en marcha mi plan maestro, miren esto. Dijo sombra mostrando en una pantalla el sistema de seguridad de Tony

\- ¿Qué son esas manchas negras? ¿es cosa tuya? Pregunto Widowmaker

\- Si, cada vez que me cole a su sistema deje unos pequeños virus escondidos, mis ataques constantes no fue solo para meter más de estos, sino para que no se percaten hasta que sea tarde, necesitan un comando de activación, un virus que los activara a todos y me dará el completo acceso. Dijo Sombra orgullosa

\- ¿un virus? Pregunto Reaper

\- Ven este implante en mi cabeza, era para mejorar mis capacidades de hacker, pero con el tiempo supere a este objeto quedando solo como un adorno, pero, me asegure que pareciera que este pegado a mi cerebro, el virus está aquí, si alguien trata de hackerme, liberara el virus en su sistema. Dijo sombra con orgullo

\- Entonces, eres consiente que no puedes derrotar a Stark pero le harás creer que te derroto cuando en realidad él te dio la victoria, sí que eres lista. Dijo Reaper poniendo su mano en su hombro

\- Gracias, aprendí del mejor. Dijo la hacker dándole un pequeño abrazo al que veía como su padre adoptivo

Fin del flash back

Sombra rápidamente de un movimiento de su mano recupero el control de Bob que se enojó y golpeo al millonario, cuando se impulso para devolver el impacto, la hacker paso por debajo de sus piernas y toco una pierna infectándola.

En menos de 1 minuto tony perdio el control del hulkbuster y fue expulsado por lo que tuvo que ordenar otra armadura, esta vez la de nano maquinas pero para su sorpresa y horror vio algo que lo hizo lamentarse de su decisión de tratar de hacker a la chica

Una enorme parte de sus armaduras, entre ellas la máquina de guerra, el Thor buster Hulkbuster entre otras fueron hackeadas y ahora estaban al servicio de la hacker de Talon.

\- Este es el comienzo del fin Stark. Dijo Sombra y de una orden de su mano todas las armaduras se lanzaron al ataque.

Con Reaper:

El líder de Talon estaba teniendo problemas para derrotar a She Hulk, era como Banner, su pie era casi impenetrable por lo que sin muchas alternativas y diciéndole a Venom que se preparara se lanzó al ataque para hacer algo que nunca en su vida intento.

Lo primero que hizo fue que la gigante se tragara una granada de gas y otra de incendio, ninguna la lastimo pero su que la hizo enojar tanto que pego un grito ensordecedor, cosa que era lo que Reaper quería.

\- AHORA

Rápidamente el líder da Talon se transformó en humo y con gran velocidad se metió dentro de su enemiga que se conmociono por lo que paso, su enemigo ahora estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

She Hulk empezó a golpearse a ella misma para que Reaper saliera pero era inútil, el no saldría hasta acabarla, en poco tiempo ella sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y pudo verlo, eran pequeñas agujas de simbionte perforando su piel desde adentro

\- Debo…matarte. Dijo Reaper desde el cuerpo de su enemiga

Poco a poco más partes de Venom empezaron a causar estragos en el cuerpo de la mujer, primero hizo pedazos una de sus manos para luego dejarla ciega haciendo que el simbionte devorara sus ojos, la escena era grotesca y digna de cualquier película gore.

Reaper manipulo el simbionte para que lentamente abriera el estómago de su enemiga y poder salir cubierto de sangre verde y viseras, pero debía asegurarse que She Hulk muriera por lo que deformo una mano para que fuera una boca que devoro el corazón de su enemiga y luego le abrió la cabeza para disparar todos sus cargadores contra el cerebro.

Reaper estaba sumamente agotado que necesitaba tomar unos momentos aire para procesar lo que hizo, la mato, uno de los seres más fuertes dentro de estos héroes cayo por su mano, pero no era el momento para celebrar, debía continuar su misión, aún quedaban presas que cazar.

\- Aquí Reaper, She Hulk fue eliminada ¿Quién necesita mi respaldo? Pregunto el líder de Talon desde un comunicador

Esa noticia de su líder lleno de confianza a todos, si Reaper pudo derrotar a esa mujer verde, ellos podían contra sus enemigos, Ashe fue la que pidió el refuerzo mientras apuñalaba el escudo múltiples veces con su cuchillo.

Doomfist y Widowmaker durante su pelea contra la pantera negra se dieron cuenta que la fortaleza del rey además de su armadura era su agilidad sobre humana que superaba a la de la asesina profesional.

Amelia tomo las dagas de vibranium y las uso para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no era su especialidad pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto para realizar su ataque final, solo un disparo, era todo lo que tenía

Tchalla no tenía problemas contra ellos pero debía admitir que eran muy persistentes en su modo de luchar, debía darles crédito por ello, pero era el momento de acabar

Doomfist entendiendo eso le pidió a su compañera las dagas que junto a la que tenía atascada en su brazo robótico, se las puso en su otra mano libre para sujetarlas en forma de garras ahora pudiendo atacar con ambas manos

La pantera sabía que la francotiradora era su mayor preocupación por lo que logro embestirla y darle un potente corte con sus garras provocando que su abrigo se dañara, su cabello quedara suelo en una larga melena azulada mientras caía al suelo.

El rey pensó que la había matado ya que no podía sentir el latido de su corazón pero todavía debia preocuparse de Doomfist que parecía indiferente ante lo que paso, pero se lo veía molesto

Después de muchos impactos la pantera logro destruir la prótesis cibernética dejando al hombre con sus dos manos desnudas para seguir peleando, aunque la pelea ya había acabado por un rápido movimiento.

Un fuerte disparo fue todo lo que se escuchó, la pantera volteo para ver que Widowmaker seguía viva, para ella no era difícil hacer que su corazón simulara que dejaba de latir, por lo que aprovecho que pensó que estaba muerta para acabar la pelea.

La bala parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras perforaba el vibranium en la cabeza del rey hasta que logro perforar su cerebro y traspasar el otro lado, Tchalla tenía una cara de sorprendido debajo de su máscara que fue la última mientras caía de rodillas mientras la vida lo abandonaba

\- La…..pantera…..esta neutralizada, la bala pudo contra él. Dijo Amelia jadeando mientras miraba la herida en su pecho que se dejó hacer.

\- Gran trabajo los dos, reunámonos con Ashe y para ir por sombra. Dijo Reaper que en este momento estaba pasando cerca de Hulk

\- Reaper, veo que lograste matar a mi prima, ¿espero que no se te olvide lo que me prometiste? Dijo Hulk azotando al dios del trueno que quedó impactado ante la noticia.

\- Yo cumplo mis promesas, tú tendrás tu venganza contra Stark. Dijo el asesino que se desvaneció en una nube de humo

Thor al saber que She Hulk fue derrotada y asesinada por ese simple humano de humo lo lleno de ira que descargo contra el gigante verde que se dio cuenta, ahora solo atacaba por ira, ya no pensaba sus movimientos.

Hulk se cansó de todo esto por lo que agarro de la mano al dios y le torció la mano donde traía su martillo y lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo que siente alguien cuando sabe que morirá.

\- Peleaste bien Thor, desearía que las cosas no terminaran así, pero esto es algo que debe hacerse, espero que en el Valhala no me tengas rencor.

Con eso dicho, el gigante verde cerro sus puños en un golpe de mazo que destruyo la cabeza del dios, una muerte que pudo ser sentida en Asgard causando que Odin sintiera un estremecimiento y un profundo dolor, había perdido a su hijo

El capitán América empezó a ser abrumado, Talon se estaba reagrupando no podía detener todos sus golpes pero ese fue el momento de Ashe para su jugada, cargo la última de las bala de vibranium y mientras el cap trataba de no ser aplastado por Doomfist ella disparo disparo.

Él se defendió con su escudo pero el daño que la vaquera hizo en el centro de su escudo lo debilito por lo que la bala destruyo el símbolo de justicia en 2 mientas la bala perforo parte de su cuello.

\- Aunque….nos maten…siempre abra vengadores. Dijo el cap en sus últimos momentos

\- Lo sabemos, es por ello que deben morir, ustedes deben caer para que otras personas vengan y no cometan sus errores. Dijo Reaper aunque cubierto de sangre.

Moira no perdió tiempo y dreno hasta la última gota de energía del capitán América que posteriormente distribuyo en todos para recuperarse de sus heridas, Widowmaker, Doomfist y Reaper se recuperaron al igual que ella y Ashe.

Cuando vieron que del cielo caía un cometa, sabían que era su señal para ir con Sombra la cual estaba teniendo una pelea pareja, empezó a manipular las mejores armaduras de Tony tratando de entender su tecnología mientras este recuperaba algunas pero era difícil ya que Sombra tenía el control de su sistema, y pero aun, todas las pruebas que lo incriminaban a él y los vengadores

Del cielo cayo Sentry aplastando a Capitana Marvel que estaba en un estado deplorable pero en un ataque a la desesperada canalizo todo su poder cósmico en sus manos para lanzar un rayo al rostro del rubio

Eso solo lo hizo enojar pero ella siguió hasta que Sentry la tomo de las muñecas y se las rompió seguido de eso le di un rodillazo al rostro para finalmente tomarla del cuello y repetir una muerte horrible que le hizo a un dios cuando el todavía no estaba completo

De un rápido movimiento la partió por la mitad dejando que sus órganos cayeran en la fría nieve mientras la mujer más poderosa moría ante alguien que la supero solo aceptando su oscuridad, pero todavía faltaba alguien más.

Tony estaba impactado, una sola chica logro superarlo, cada vez que recuperaba una armadura ella se aseguraba de destruirla, todo se fue al diablo cuando Bob le dio un impulso para que saltara sobre él y le tocara el pecho.

Con ese solo movimiento, la hacker empezó a tomar el control del traje y el hombre de acero no tuvo otra alternativa que escapar pero para su sorpresa estaba rodeado y fue tomado de las piernas.

\- Todos tus aliados han sido eliminados Stark, solo quedas tú. Dijo Hulk que tenía al millonario.

\- Hulk ellos mataron a tus amigos. Dijo Tony tratando de que Banner respondieran

\- Ustedes no son mis amigos, solo fui un conejillo de indias. Dijo el gigante verde ejerciendo más fuerza para romperle las piernas

\- 10 minutos Stark. Dijo Sombra, Hulk y Sentry no entendieron pero Talon si

\- 10 minutos es el tiempo que le queda de vida, no solo vamos a destruirte físicamente Stark, acabaremos con todo tu legado e imagen. Dijo Reaper.

Sombra que tenía pleno acceso a todos los servidores de industrias Stark tenía el acceso absoluto a satélites, teléfonos y todo medio de comunicación, sabía que en cuanto iniciara la transmisión la sacarían del sistema pero esta sería la revelación del año.

En menos de un minuto, cada teléfono, televisor y computadora recibió el emblema de la chica alrededor del mundo esta era su mayor hazaña y cada héroe, villano y civil lo presencio al ver a la hacker con su antifaz.

\- Hola planeta tierra, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sombra y estos son mis amigos Reaper, Widowmaker, the witch (Moira), Doomfist, Bob y Ashe. Dijo la chica apuntando su pantalla holográfica al equipo

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado cuando vieron a Hulk y Sentry que lucían completamente diferentes a como los recordaban pero no entendían porque sujetaban a Tony Stark

\- Bueno gente, como una hacker yo busco la verdad, por más grave y horrible que sea debe saberse, los Vengadores, sus héroes, no son quienes decían ser, ¿no me creen? Tengo pruebas que no pueden ser negadas con nada, los reto a comprobarlo después. dijo Sombra.

\- no lo hagas, no entienden lo importante de esto. Dijo Tony mientras miraba como la chica iba a difundirlo todo.

\- Oooo, estas asustado de que la gente sepa todo, si yo oprimo este botón, todos lo sabrán.

\- Tony Stark, solo llevo 2 semanas en este mundo y solo puedo decirte esto, viviste como héroe y morirás como un villano, nosotros somos villanos pero que deseamos hacer lo correcto a nuestro modo. Dijo Reaper mirando a su equipo

\- Hazlo. Dijo Hulk

\- Uy, se me escapo el botón, y tu reputación será destruida en 3, 2, 1. Dijo Sombra y de esta manera el mundo entero pudo ver la verdad que fue extremadamente dura para algunas personas.

Lo que si estaba muy claro es que nada volvería a ser igual después de Hoy y Tony Stark mientras esperaba su muerte recordó todo lo que paso y lo llevo a este punto.

omake: no me obligaran a cometer zoofilia

después de que El mercenario bocón y la heroína de cola esponjada le pusieran pausa a la película una de las ardillas que se decepcionó por la película quito el disco Y puso otra

esto causó que la chica ardilla lo mirará con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver a su amiga ardilla y reír un poco.

-Bueno Parece que va a poner la otra película ya que yo esperaba ver pechos en la película anterior, Pero estoy seguro que con el protagonista de Esta sí que lo abra. dijo deadpool mientras tomaba la caja de la otra película que era one punch man versión live action, que quien interpretaba saitama era un actor porno

La chica ardilla al escuchar al mercenario y al saber lo que le dice se empezó a poner roja y nerviosa

-E...espera que!

-Si es genial Brazzers anotar la popularidad de esa serie anime, y ver que el protagonista se parecía tanto a uno des sus actores pidieron licencia para hacer su propia película. Dijo deadpool mientras pensaba en todo el reparto de actores porno que aparecía en la película

-¿Eso no trae porno verdad?. Dijo la heroína de cola esponjada mirándolo confundida y nerviosa, y pensando que no tenía nada que perder, acomodándose en su lugar para esperar a que ponga la película

Una de las ardillas colocó el disco en la videocasetera y comenzó a reproducir el tema del opening 1 de one punch man

Todo parecía normal, la canción era la correcta, los actores se tomaban en serio su papel, haciendo creer al mercenario ya la heroína que esta película sería normal, decepcionado a Deadpool y aliviando a la chica ardilla.

Así que confiada La chica ardilla agarró un tazón lleno de palomitas y empezó a comer de el

La secuencia empieza con Saitama junto a tatsumaki solos en la sala de reunión de los héroes clase s.

mientras que la Loli legal le gritaba al pelón, te preguntaba qué quién había dejado entrar a esa niña, para después comenzar una pelea.

-Yo esperaba ver porno no volverme friki, pero por lo menos es una buena pelea, vamos dence duro. exclamó El mercenario el cual alzo la mirada al ver que las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, teniendo a la Loli encima del pelon en una pose muy sugerente

todo esto causó que La chica ardilla lo volteara a ver y se riera.

-Si sabes que no te escuchan verdad. Dijo la heroína comiendo muy roja de sus palomitas.

-Esto acabará con resultados sexuales. Dijo Deadpool volteando a ver al lector.

-Deadpool porque trajiste está películas si sabías que me traumé con la fiesta de las salchichas. dijo la heroína de cola esponjada muy roja y tapándose el rostro con sus manos, pero moviendo uno de sus dedos para ver la película.

-La vas a matar perro. Dijo el mercenario al mirar cómo pasaron de golpes a caricias y de caricias a contacto físico, teniendo una Loli gritando de placer.

Todo parecía mal y paso lo que la chica ardilla temía, los actores que interpretaban a los personajes de one punch man comenzaron a hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer sonrojando a la heroína de cola esponjada y haciendo que el mercenario abriera bien los ojos

-Te dije que harían eso. Dijo la heroína de cola esponjada que dejo las palomitas para agarrar una frazada y taparle la cara al mercenario.

-Ninguno de los dos va a ver eso. Dijo la chica ardilla sonrojada.

-Ooooh vamos nos perderemos el golpe serio de saitama. Dijo Deadpool que por tener tan serca a la heroína veía sus pechos

-No huesudos no profanare algo tan adorable como ella. pensaba el mercenario que otra vez por gracia y obra de los autores la chica ardilla escucho lo que pensaba sonrojándose, para después levantarse de donde está sentada he ir hacia la videocasetera a quitar la película, pero con el corazón agitado y un rubor muy notorio.

-Creo que ya es demasiado por hoy. Dijo la heroína hasta que una ardilla subiera hasta su hombro y le susurrara algo al oído, haciendo que la heroína tuviera una gran sonrisa.

-Aaahh vamos, ya íbamos a llegar a la parte donde Saitama le daba enserio a una versión femenina de Boros. Dijo Deadpool que no se dio cuenta que la chica ardilla se acercaba a el con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Huesudos si esto es una broma... No paren

La chica ríe un poco ante el comentario del mercenario y se sienta enfrente de el

-No no no puedo cometer zoofilia, es tan adorable y la ONU me condenará mas. Exclamó el mercenario tragando saliva, y pensando en ceder ante sus instintos más salvajes, pero en ese momento una de las ardillas le enseña que su casa ya fue reparada y que ya podía irse.

Y de esta manera las ardillas comenzaron a sacar sus cosas de la casa junto con el también, causando que la heroína riera un poco y se acercara a la puerta antes de que la cierren las ardillas.

-No malditas ardillas estábamos tan serca de...

Pero las ardillas no lo dejaron terminar de hablar y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

La chica de cola esponjada río un poco y esperó a que todas las ardillas se vallan para salir de la casa.

Y después de que deadpool forcejeara con las ardillas por sus cosas se fue caminando a su casa, sin darse cuenta que su amiga lo iba siguiendo a escondidas

-¿Te ayudo?. Preguntó la chica ardilla apareciendo enfrente del mercenario y levantando una de las cajas del suelo, llendo los dos juntos a la casa de deadpool 

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Tony, como es posible que todo haya llegado a esto, pase de una gran vida a caer en la desgracia, ¿acaso escucharlo fue mi peor error?

Pepper: ¿tony, que te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma

El millonaria parecía caminar por paraje oscuro y desolador con una melodía espantosa retumbando en su cabeza mis miraba a una persona que nunca vio en su vida pero parecía liberar maldad pura

¿?: hablemos de cosas como negocios, dinero y…

Deadpool: NO EL SUSPENSO, el siguiente episodio de over marvel morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 1

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN


	7. OVER MARVEL 6

Over Marvel capítulo 6: morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 1

No soy un monstruo.

-quien diría que mi vida terminaría de esta forma

No soy un monstruo.

-Simplemente trataba de mantener a mi mundo a salvo

No soy un monstruo.

-ponerle una armadura y así mantenerla protegida

No soy un monstruo.

-y mis amigos también creían que me había vuelto loco al hacer lo que hacía, pero cuando supieron lo que está por venir, todo cambio y se pusieron de mi lado. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se dieran cuenta de porque lo hice nada de esto estaría pasando

No soy un monstruo.

-pero ahora todo se termina con alguien a quien, si lo admito maltrate para mis planes, pero todo fue para protegerlos a todos he incluso a el mismo, pero ahora el está a punto de matarme.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Pero todo se termina aquí, tal vez nunca debí haberle hecho caso a ese hombre, sabía que era malvado desde el principio pero me mostró una verdad que ni yo mismo podía ignorar.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Qué habría hecho cualquiera de ustedes si supiera que mañana van a venir a matarte, Si supieras que alguien que ya te intentó matar una vez regresara y tratara de terminar el trabajo, no tomarías las medidas que sean necesarias para evitarlo.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Y mientras oigo el discurso de todos mis pecados, dado por una jovencita la cual apenas conozco y que se ha encargado de hacer mi vida imposible, solamente me queda ver cómo el gigante verde me toma con su gigantesco brazo y está a punto de darme un golpe definitivo. y solamente me queda cerrar los ojos recordando cómo llegué acá.

NOOO SOOOYYY UUUUNNN MONSTRUOOOOO.

Un mes atrás

-señor Stark el nuevo prototipo de armadura está casi listo. Dijo la Inteligencia artificial llamada Friday ensamblando el nuevo modelo de armadura

-muy bien Friday, Ahora dime cuál es la agenda del día, que no recuerdo nada después de los tragos que tome con los muchachos anoche, y recuérdame de no volver a retar a Thor en un concurso de tragos. Dijo el multimillonario Playboy filántropo mejor conocido como Tony Stark, que se encontraba muy desaliñado por la noche de fiesta que tuvo con Los Vengadores

-claro señor Stark hoy tiene una cita temprano con un inversionista extranjero, más tarde tendrá una reunión con el joven Peter Parker para ver lo de las mejoras de su traje, y por la noche tendrá una cena con la señorita Pepper Potts.

-Cancela la reunión con el inversionista Friday, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme. Dijo el hombre de hierro sobándose la cabeza, ya que se había quedado dormido en su oficina.

-Pero señor el InVeRsIoNiStA ya se encuentra dentro del edificio. Respondió la Inteligencia artificial con un ligero problema en su comando de voz.

-vaya qué extraño, creo que te tengo que hacer algunas mejoras Friday, y lo del inversionista no es tan importante y Pepper se puede encargar de eso otro día. Hijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su oficina, pero notó que las puertas Se cerraron frente de él y viernes empezaba a tener más fallas.

-53ñ0® $t rk l3 p!d0 p0® £ √0® t!3nd L !n√3®5!0n!5t . Dijo la Inteligencia artificial con una Clara falla en su sistema Pero lo extraño era que se escuchaba con miedo al hablar.

Las puertas no se lograban abrir de ninguna forma ya que Friday las había atascado, y todos los aparatos se comenzaron a prender y apagar sin control, mientras Friday repetía el mensaje

-53ñ0® $t rk l3 p!d0 p0® £ √0® t!3nd L !n√3®5!0n!5t , p0® £ √0®.

-Friday activa el protocolo rider. Exclamo Tony mientras el edificio entero se apagó y después de unos segundos volvió a encenderse.

**Esto es extraño, ese protocolo no debió haberse activado a menos de que allá un entre sobrenatural tan poderoso como Mephisto o Dormammu en el edificio**. Pensó Tony mientras salía de su oficina pensando que uno de ellos o algo peor estaba atacando su edificio.

Stark al salir rápidamente de su oficina noto que cada aparato electrónico que tuviera una bocina comenzó a emitir un ruido, una frecuencia que solo iba en aumento con cada paso que daba mientras solo podía taparse los oídos y tratar de no escucharla ya que sentía que esta perforaba sus oídos, pero las cosas se calmaron cuando le ordeno a viernes apagar cada aparato del edificio.

-Y ahora qué diablillo se le habrá olvidado a Ruddy por tanto tequila que se tomó anoche. Dijo el hombre de hierro tratando de guardar la calma.

Pero cuando Stark se acercó a un trabajador de su oficina para preguntarle si no notaba algo extraño en el edificio, este en lugar de darle una respuesta abrió por completo su boca emitiendo el mismo ruido que causaban los aparatos.

Y no solo este hombre si no todo los empleados comenzaron a rodear a Tony haciendo el sonido, causando que el hombre de hierro se fuera corriendo de ahí para evitar lastimar a estas personas

Stark corrió por todos los pasillos siendo perseguido por sus empleados, que parecía que sus rostros y extremidades se deformaban más y más, pareciendo unas versiones humanas de sus trajes.

y cuando logró llegar a la recepción vio a la persona que tanto Friday insistió que quería que viera.

Tony suponía que él era la verdadera amenaza ya que Friday no dejaba de pedirle que atendiera esta persona, pero lo que vio no era para nada algún ente sobrenatural o una catástrofe, sino una persona muy bien vestida, con ropas tan o más caras que las que traía Tony, mirada arrogante y una cierta incomodidad al estar cerca de él.

Tony se sentía extrañado e incómodo, tenía la sensación que algo lo estuviera amenazando, y la incomodidad era tanta que pensó en atacar a esta persona que lo continuaba viendo con su sonrisa fantasmal. Y de manera inconsciente el hombre de hierro se colocó uno de sus guantes repulsores levantando poco a poco el brazo para apuntar a esta persona que camino hacia el sin ninguna preocupación.

Todo alrededor de Tony parecía extraño, la recepción y todos los trabajadores incluso afuera del edificio era bizarro, estando solo el con esta extraña persona que con cada paso que daba todo se deformaba.

Stark se encontraba tan tenso que no podía cerrar los ojos, pero en el momento en que lo hizo para parpadear ocurrió algo, el hombre de hierro dejó de estar en la recepción de su edificio para estar en la bodega subterránea donde guardaba todas sus armaduras.

-Maldición, Qué pasó, Friday sácame de aquí ahora mismo. Gritaba el hombre de hierro pero en lugar de que la Inteligencia artificial le hiciera caso, la computadora creyó que era una más de las armaduras comenzando a sacarlo de la bodega viendo que en lugar de armadura salían puros clones de el mismo gritando y peleando en sus prisiones por ser liberados.

Tony no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero comprendió al instante cuando vio a una de sus tantas armaduras programando a Friday para qué se ensamblar alrededor de Tony como si él fuera la armadura.

Los brazos mecánicos comenzaron a destrozar el cuerpo de Stark, rayos comenzaron a perforar su piel de forma precisa para que fuera acorde al cuerpo de la armadura.

Y entre en medio de gritos de dolor y sufrimiento los brazos robóticos comenzaron a agarrar cada parte mutilada de él, comenzando a ponerla encima de la armadura, dejando Por último el rostro de Stark que continuaba gritando.

Todo ese terrible escenario acabo cuando Stark cerró los ojos una vez más, pero la agonía continuaba ya que regresó a la recepción teniendo en frente de el a esta persona que estaba aún más cerca de él, y ya no solamente le causaba esa sensación de incomodidad sino de también de miedo y muerte.

-Maldición Robbie que dejaste entrar al edificio. Dijo Stark con terror en sus palabras y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, ahora teniendo el cuerpo de Mister fantástico el cual se encontraba trastornado y con una apariencia decrépita, viendo hacia un portal el cual no mostraba sino a los Beyonders viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole una realidad más allá de lo que él comprendía o entendía, mostrándole el caos, la destrucción, la matanza y el sufrimiento qué se debía de hacer antes de la creación de algo nuevo

Y volteando a ver a su alrededor noto que estaba acompañado por Susan, Ben y Johnny que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que él, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Susan comenzó a gritar de forma histérica mirando al portal, el cual un Beyonders estaba cargando un rayo de energía apuntando a los 4. El hombre de hierro trató de proteger a toda la familia de Reed pero el rayo fue más rápido que el matándolos al instante.

Pero el ataque no se detuvo hay y continuo destruyéndolo todo, todo lo que alguna vez amo Stark vio como moría frente a sus ojos, los vengadores, Pepper, Peter su mundo todo moría con solo un simple rayo de energía, y completamente impotente vio como otro de los Beyonders estaba apuntándole para matarlo a él con otro rayo.

Y en el momento en el que la entidad atacó destruyendo a Tony por completo, este pudo ver cómo una vez más los Beyonders planeaban destruir toda la existencia.

Pero Stark una vez más abrió los ojos despertando de golpe y estando en su oficina viendo que nada había pasado.

-Señor Stark se encuentra bien, su ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Dijo Friday al hombre de acero que se encontraba en la misma posición que antes de despertar la última vez

-¿Los Vengadores Cómo están todos, cómo está Pepper y el niño, que tan crítico es el daño del planeta? Preguntó Tony de forma histérica a la Inteligencia artificial

-señor A qué se refiere todo está bien.

-Espera estoy otra vez en la oficina que es lo que está pasando. Viernes activa el protocolo Rider. Pidió Tony de forma frenética pero la Inteligencia artificial se negó ya que ése protocolo sólo se activaba cuando había un ataque de un ser sobrenatural

-¿Pero que paso viernes?

-señor solamente tuvo una fiesta con Los Vengadores anoche.

-Y qué hay con el inversionista se encuentra ya en la recepción.

-Señor el inversionista lo verá esta noche, ahora tiene una reunión con el joven Peter Parker y más tarde tendrá una comida con la señorita Pepper Potts.

-Espera no, la reunión con el inversionista es en la mañana

-Disculpe señor pero la reunión es esta noche, ¿señor se encuentra bien? Preguntó viernes algo extrañada por la actitud de Tony.

-Sí, sí. Sí lo estoy tal vez solamente fueron los Tragos de anoche. Dijo el hombre de hierro Pero ese sueño Tan vivido que tuvo con ese hombre y las alucinaciones, pero en especial la que tuvo con los Beyonders lo tenían aterrorizado.

-Señor creo que ya lo está esperando en la recepción El joven Peter.

-Dile que en unos minutos bajó que me espere un poco.

Y con lo dicho por Tony se fue alistando para ver a Peter, pero en su mente no podía sacar ninguna de las escenas que vivió en carne propia.

Y después de unos minutos el hombre de hierro fue con el joven araña el cual se encontraba muy emocionado de estar otra vez con el hombre a quien admiraba tanto.

-Hola señor Stark lamento molestarlo todo el tiempo con lo de mi traje pero aún no me acostumbro a usar la araña de hierro, y quería ver si me podía dar algunos trucos o enseñarme un poco. Pidió Peter mejor conocido por su alias supe heroico como Spiderman.

-Descuida niño, yo también al principio no sabía usar Mi traje pero es cuestión de que te acostumbres. Dijo Tony mientras se masajeaba la cabeza ya que tenía una gran cruda por los tragos sumado a la pesadilla que tuvo.

-Vaya señor se ve que se divirtió mucho con los Vengadores anoche, mis amigos y yo hemos querido tener fiestas así pero nunca terminan bien, en especial para mí. Exclamó Peter con una gota de sudor cómica que resbalaba de su frente.

-Si tu tía me contó que te peleaste con tu novia, porque se enteró de que tuviste una noche loca con una chica con vestido de gato.

-No no no es verdad solamente Felicia y yo nos besamos no es lo que todos creen, pero Mary Jane se molestó y ya no quiso volver a verme nunca más. Exclamó el chico araña triste por lo que pasó pero pensando que ahora podría salir con Felicia aunque en realidad ella quería a Spiderman, no a Peter Parker.

-Bueno niño solo te diré que la correcta llegará en su momento, hasta entonces puedes divertirte con las que vayas conociendo. Dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa tratando de alejar los pensamientos de lo que vio

-Bueno señor no sé qué decir, pero... lo noto extraño como si algo le estuviera molestando,¿ ocurrió algún problema? Preguntó Peter que podía notar la clara tención en la mirada de Stark.

-No niño no pasa nada pero mejor regresa mañana hoy no me siento muy bien.

Esa respuesta dejó muy intrigado a Peter y un poco desilusionado, pero decidió hacer caso y marcharse.

-Heee, bu... bueno que tenga buen día señor Stark. Respondió Peter algo desanimado por que no logro hacer alguna mejora a la araña de hierro, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la mirada de angustia en el rostro del señor Stark

Pero no le tomó mucha importancia y decidió marcharse poniéndose la araña de hierro, ya que de hace unos meses atrás empezó a usarla y dejó su traje tan característico.

-Friday cuida a ese niño, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Dijo Tony un tanto serio haciendo que la Inteligencia artificial estuviera rastreando a Peter a todo lugar a donde fuera.

-Señor quiere que haga lo mismo con la señorita Pepper.

-Sí, y no sólo a Pepper quiero que estés vigilando a todo el mundo Friday, y quiero que hackes el edificio Baxter.

-Pero señor no creo que eso le agradé mucho a Mister Fantástico.

-No te preocupes por el, toda su familia está en una expedición en otro universo, se llevaron hasta a los niños, así que el edificio va a estar desprotegido. Dijo Tony un tanto serio dirigiéndose a su siguiente cita.

Después de lo que le pidió a Friday el hombre de hierro fue a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo Nueva York, donde su muy hermosa prometida lo estaba esperando molesta ya que llegaba casi una hora tarde.

-Tony no tienes ni idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar te estado esperando una hora.

-De echo Faltan 5 minutos para que sea la hora. Respondió Tony intentando tener el humor que es tan característico de él pero su rostro decía otra cosa.

-Por dios Tony qué te pasó parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Tal vez sí vi uno Pepper Pero bueno vamos a comer. Dijo Tony arreglándose la ropa que aún seguía sucia por la fiesta de anoche.

Este debió haber sido uno de los momentos más románticos de la pareja, pero en lugar de eso fue todo lo contrario ya que Tony empezó a pedir mucha bebida, haciéndole recordar a Pepper como años atrás Tony se había perdido en el alcohol y cometió muchos errores.

-Tony qué es lo que sucede lo que estas haciendo no es normal, dímelo, voy a ser tu esposa tengo que saber todo lo que te pasa.

-Pepper no me molestes por favor, habrán cosas que tal vez nunca te diga, y si lo hago no es por hacerte un daño es para protegerlos a todos. Dijo Tony muy molesto y volteando a ver a cada una de las personas que lo miraban por la escena que estaba haciendo estaba en ese restaurante.

-Cada uno de ustedes nos debe la vida, ¿y para qué? Para que puedan llenarse el estómago como cerdos, tantos héroes que han dado la vida y para que para que la mitad de ustedes colabore con criminales.

-O para que en la siguiente catástrofe que ocurra lo único que hagan es esconderse en sus casas en lugar de intentar colaborar con nosotros y refugiar a las otras personas que se están muriendo en las calles.

-Somos superhéroes pero no somos omnipotentes no podemos ayudarlos a todos no podemos salvarlos a todos.

Esa reacción de Stark hizo que varias personas se levantarán del restaurante y se fueran molestas, otras tantas solamente agacharon la cabeza, pero Pepper fue la que se llevó la impresión más grande viendo extrañada a Tony.

-Tony qué está pasando porque empezaste a tomar, tanto por que comenzaste a gritar, me estas espantando. Exigió una respuesta la prometida del hombre de hierro tomándolo del brazo, pero este en lugar de darle una respuesta camino afuera del restaurante se equipó con su traje y se fue volando directamente al edificio Baxter, dejando fuera a Pepper que solamente lo vio irse a toda velocidad con una mirada que denotaba angustia y temor.

-Friday ya lograste hackear el edificio Baxter. Ya casi termino señor pero las defensas son muy difíciles de penetrar

-No te preocupes yo del resto me encargo, solamente asegúrate de encender uno de sus portales dimensionales.

Y con lo dicho Stark llegó desde el cielo irrumpiendo en el edificio y comenzando a atacar todas las defensas de Los 4 fantásticos, y aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero creía que después se lo podía compensar a Reed.

Y cuando terminó de derrotar a cada guardia robótico cada monstruo y cada agente de seguridad fue a la cámara que buscaba que era la del portal dimensional, y programando unas coordenadas qué recordaba haber visto en su sueño activo la máquina.

Pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en esa coordenada no había nada simplemente el vacío del espacio y unas cuantas estrellas.

El hombre de hierro confundido por lo que pasaba simplemente dijo algo a su Inteligencia artificial.

-Friday Recuérdame no volver a tomar tanto con Thor. Dijo Stark pensando que lo que había hecho era una gran tontería, dejarse guiar por un sueño no era algo que él haría o que no admitiría que haría

-Entendido señor, quiere que cancele la cita con él iNvErSiOnIsTa. Dijo viernes volviendo a tener esa falla en la programación de su voz que tuvo en el sueño del hombre de hierro, causando que éste se diera cuenta que la respuesta la obtendría de esa persona.

Y furioso salió a toda velocidad y con toda la potencia de su traje directamente al edificio de industrias Stark, dónde se encontraba la misma persona del sueño de Tony, y con furia atravesó en medio de la recepción de su propio edificio, tomando a esta persona y se la llevó volando al cielo.

-Muy bien infeliz dime quién eres, Dormammu, Mephisto, Loki o eres algún idiota nuevo que quiere molestarme.

-Así reaccionas con todas las personas que van a invertir en tu empresa.

-Déjate de bromas y dime quién eres o te dejaré caer.

-Bueno Mi nombre es Nicolás, y solamente quiero conocer al Gran Tony stark para charlar un poco de negocios y del futuro próximo. Dijo esta persona que a pesar de que su vida estaba en riesgo no quitaba su cara arrogante.

-Más te vale que me digas que estás planeando, o le daré tu alma al Ghost Rider

-Bueno veo que te encuentras molesto, así que qué te parece si mejor charlamos en el piso y hablamos de negocios, dinero y los Beyonders. Dijo este hombre sonriéndole Stark, que al escuchar la palabra Beyonders el hombre de hierro entendió que él era un emisario de algo.

fin de primera parte.

omake: Para que sirve ese botón.

Los dos autores se encontraban dentro de una oficina viendo cada uno desde sus pantallas lo que hacían el mercenario y la heroína de cola esponjada, notando que deadpool a pesar de todas las provocaciones aún seguía respetando a la ardillita.

-Kaiser tenemos que subir la intensidad. Exclamó el esqueleto sonriente mientras reía picaramente, ya que sabía que el mercenario no iba a resistir

-Sí pero se nos acaban las ideas, y sabes bien que ni tú ni yo somos románticos. Respondió el esqueleto faraón cruzado de brazos y pensando en cómo hacer que deadpool caiga en su trampa

-Bueno puede que nosotros no lo seamos pero nuestras dos lindas asistentes si saben de eso. Exclamó Sam el cual señalaba con el pulgar atrás de ellos, viendo que tanto la yandere como la neko gótica estaban espiandolos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí espiando?. preguntó Kaiser volteando a ver a ambas

-Desde que empezaron a escribir el omake. Respondió Claire la cuál salió de su escondite junto con Monika

-¿Siempre nos miran cuando estamos escribiendo?. preguntó el esqueleto sonriente

-Sí. Dijo la neko gótica

-Yo te veo mientras duermes. Respondió la linda yandere causando que su jefe le diera un pequeño tic en la Cuenca del ojo

-Bueno ignorando que la yandere de Sam lo espía mientras duerme y le toma fotos, necesitamos que vayan a over Marvel y provoquen un poco a deadpool y a chica ardilla, ya que todo esto nos resulta divertido. ordenó Kaiser haciendo que la neko y la yandere sonrieran, ya que podrían en práctica muchos de sus métodos para enamorar

Y mientras se hacia un plan malvado en contra de ellos, los dos protagonistas de los omakes seguían viendo que pasó ayer versión oficina y bar, hasta que una pequeña ardillita fue hackeada haciendo que cambiara de canal a la pantalla poniendo Steven universe.

-Pero por qué estás haciendo eso pequeño amiguito. preguntó la chica ardilla viendo que estaban poniendo su canción favorita de esa serie.

-Esto me huele autores. Exclamó deadpool mientras veía a todos lados intentando ver ahora quién habían enviado para molestarlo.

-Esta es mi canción favorita de esa serie. Mira te la voy a cantar. Dijo la chica ardilla levantándose del regazo del mercenario para después sacar de su cola un micrófono

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie ara por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Dijo la heroína de cola esponjada mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y se quitaba la chaqueta.

-No. Putos autores no me doblegare, mi voluntad es más grande que la de el capitán referencias. Exclamó deadpool mientras volteó a ver qué atrás de una de las puertas estaba laneko y la yandere riéndose mientras veían todo

-Oyeme, eres divertido.  
nunca plánie que fueras tu tan entretenido.  
eres genial, amo tu casa. Cantaba la heroína de cola esponjada mientras se acercaba lentamente al mercenario, el cual nada más veía mover sus labios y pensaba en que la ONU lo iba a condenar

-Tengo que resistir el instinto de profanar a una ardilla

-Me gusta ver lo que puedes hacer.  
cantamos los dos oohh oooohhhh.

resistirme esto es más complicado que cuando intenté matar a Hitler cuando era un bebé. dijo Deadpool sudando

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie ara por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Cantó la heroína de cola esponjada mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta El mercenario, que trago saliva.

-Y este es el momento en el que algo pasa y evita que cometa zoofilia. exclamó el mercenario mirando al espectador.

-Te gustó. Oh deadpool estas bien, te veo tenso. Preguntó la heroína de cola esponjada viendo a deadpool y notando algo en la parte inferior del mercenario

-Oohh para qué sirve Ese botón. dijo la chica ardilla tocando con la punta de su dedo algo en la parte inferior de deadpool.

-Eso no es un botón. Respondió el mercenario mostrando que solo era su máquina del tiempo, pero un así eso no detuvo a la heroína que estába apunto de darle un beso.

-Bueno si ya cometere zoofilia lo haré bien. LEEEROOOOYYY JENKINS!. Gritó Deadpool apunto de hacer toda clase de actos impuros con la ardillita.

Pero una vez más el momento fue cortado por las ardillas que le arrojaron una cubeta de agua fría a los dos.

-Nuestra líder no puede ser contaminada con la semilla de este humano. dijo una ardilla iluminati en su idioma, causando que deadpool le apuntará a con una pistola y la heroína dé cola esponjada riera por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola, soy Tony, no puedo creer que ellos estén regresando, es imposible, como pueden regresar si están muertos.

¿?: De verdad el mundo merece ser salvado Stark

¿?: No me rendiré, seguiré luchando hasta el final

¿?: Imagina lo que podrías hacer con un ejército con ese poder, serias el salvador de todos

Deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de over marvel, morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 2, ¿Por qué no poner todo en un solo capitulo?

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Tony: no lamento nada de lo que hice


	8. OVER MARVEL 7

Over Marvel capítulo 7: morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 2

Él es el monstruo

-Como se atreven a decir que lo que hice estuvo mal

Él es el monstruo

-Si yo fui quién lo sacrificó todo para tratar de salvar a este mundo.

Él es el monstruo

-Sacrifique mi salud física y mental, he incluso sacrifique mi propio matrimonio y para que

Él es el monstruo

-Para que unos estúpidos como Hulk y Sentry maten a las únicas esperanzas de supervivencia que tenía la existencia para salir viva

Él es el monstruo

-Pero en lugar de unirnos como siempre lo hemos echó decidieron matarnos, y por qué, por un odio estúpido.

Él es el monstruo

-Que no se dan cuenta que todo lo que hice es porque vienen a matarnos a cada uno de nosotros y no pararán está vez ante nadie.

Él es el monstruo

-No los detendremos ni nosotros, ni una explosión y menos, un Dios cobarde que se escondió en el momento en el que ellos aparecieron

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Un Dios que fue tan cobarde que no dio la cara en el momento en el que empezaron a destruir su creación, y tampoco fue capaz de ayudar en el momento en el que asesinaron a su siervo más leal el tribunal viviente

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Tuvimos que hacerle de dioses y reparar todo lo que esos monstruos destruyeron, y que Doom con el hombre molécula y el doctor strange fueron los que en verdad los detuvieron pero no lograron salvar a los universos, y aún con todo eso él no apareció

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Y aunque con su rango de Dios todopoderoso lo hubiera podido detener todo, pero en lugar de eso un simple mortal como Doom tomó los fragmentos rotos de cada uno de esos universos y le dio forma, lo cual es risible, ya que no puede ser que un psicópata narcisista cómo Doom sea un Dios más presente y más preocupado por su creación que él

EL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Y ahora que decidí No restringirme ante nada para salvar a mi propio universo al igual que ellos lo hicieron, soy condenado por este Dios el cual solo me dio excusas en lugar de hacer un milagro, en lugar de darme el conocimiento Para detenerlos o darme el poder para aniquilarlos solamente me advirtió y me condenó

EL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Pero era mentira, ERA MENTIRÁ. De que su única arma es el amor ya que él no me protegerá de morir a manos de este estúpido gigante que cree que solo lo he perseguido por placer, pero no dejare que ellos me detengan ni la muerte, ni los Beyonders y ni el mismo Dios me detendrá, y aún que me maten yo seré el Salvador del mundo, no de toda la realidad.

ÉEELLL EEESSS EEELLL MONSTRUOOOOO

Un mes atrás

-Me dirás ahora mismo infeliz quien eres, y que Es lo que sabes de los beyonders. Exclamó el hombre de hierro a punto de dejar caer a esta persona a una muerte muy dolorosa

-Bueno quién soy no importa, y lo que sé es que ellos vienen de regreso y sé que nos mataran a todos, y Esta vez ni tú ni uno de tus patéticos amiguitos podrá detenerlos. Exclamó el inversionista que se sujetaba de los brazos del hombre de hierro, y a pesar de que Stark tenía todas las intenciones de dejar caer a esta persona el no quitaba su sonrisa cínica

-Eso es imposible ellos están muertos, Reed me contó que los mató Doom en una explosión con los hombres moléculas de otros universos, para después tomar sus poderes y convertirse en un Dios.

-Eso crees, seres todopoderosos que mueren por una simple explosión, yo suponía que Víctor si lo creería por su narcisismo pero de pie Stark, vaya yo que pensaba que tú eras el listo de entre Los Vengadores. Respondió esta persona con un claro tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Cállate infeliz, sé bien que ellos no están de regreso ya que puse en el portal dimensional de Reed las coordenadas que vi en mi pesadilla, y no había nada más que el vacío del espacio y unas cuantas estrellas. además de que el hombre molécula tiene el poder de cada uno de ellos, y de que él junto con Reed y su hijo crearon un nuevo multiverso. Gritó Tony colérico, y apuntándole con su rayo repulsor de su mano al rostro.

-hooo el pobre hombre molécula, pobre desgraciado que no se ha dado cuenta que ese poder que tiene lo único que es, es un cáncer con pensamiento propio que lo devora lenta y gustosamente.

-Eso es mentira, y Aunque ellos estuvieran de regreso no son omnipresentes con saber que vienen otra vez es suficiente como para hacer una estrategia o un plan para detenerlos. Respondió Tony levantándose la máscara de su casco y viendo a esta persona a los ojos.

-Vaya sí que son idiotas, que no se han dado cuenta que todo esto fue un plan de ellos Para hacerse omnipresentes. Fingieron su muerte y les otorgaron sus poderes simplemente para que reconstruyeran lo que ellos destruyeron, y así ser ellos mismos la fuerza primordial que sustenta cada uno de sus nuevos universos Y de esa manera volverse omnipresentes.

-Deja de decir locuras todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, están muertos, ellos están muertos, ellos deben de estar muertos, el hombre molécula es el nuevo Dios. Reclamó Tony entre gritos que denotaban miedo,

-No puede ser que el hombre sea el único ser que cae dos veces en el mismo engaño, ya que han vuelto a comer de un fruto prohibido creyendo que se convertirían en Dios, y lo único que les traerá es la condenación.

-¿Quién eres cómo sabes todo esto?. Exclamó Tony con angustia

-Quién soy, bueno puede que sea un simple hombre que descubrió lo que está ocurriendo. O puede que sea un heraldo preocupado y cansado de ver cómo es que estos seres destruyen universos tras universos. O puede que sea una entidad cósmica que vio la matanza qué ellos hicieron a otras entidades y no quiere que eso se repita, y por eso vino a la tierra a contar una forma de cómo detenerlos, Pero lo único que te deberías estar preguntando en este momento Stark es, como yo te puedo ayudar a ti.

-Tu.. tu sabes como detenerlos, detener los para siempre.

-Claro que sí, pero yo no seré quién los detendrá, si no tú y Los Vengadores.

-yo y los vengadores los detendremos, es... está bien que es lo que quieres que haga.

-Bueno lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me bajes, nos encontramos muy alto y como veo que estás alcoholizado no confío en que me sostengas bien. Exclamó el extraño sujetó con ironía en sus palabras, y haciendo que el hombre de hierro lo bajará con cuidado enfrente de la torre Stark.

-Bien ya estás en la tierra, ahora dime qué tenemos que hacer. Exclamó Tony guardando su armadura

-bueno yo planeaba discutir esto en tu torre, pero como veo que armaste todo un alboroto aquí y en la torre baxter creo que es mejor tratar este tema en mi propio edificio. exclamó está persona que caminó hacia su vehículo que era una limusina último modelo, el cual Tony tenía planeado comprarse una igual desde hace meses, y le sorprendió ver qué está persona si tenía una.

-Como conseguiste este vehículo si solo los venden por pedido, y por qué atendieron a alguien antes que a mí. Preguntó Stark extrañado

-Bueno no es obvio, les pareció más importante atenderme a mi Stark. Exclamó con ironía esta persona creyéndose mejor que Tony, he ignorado ése comentario el hombre de hierro entró al vehículo, el cual arrancó en el momento en el que él entró

-¿Bueno qué tan lejos queda?. Preguntó Stark viendo a esta persona fijamente a los ojos, notando que la sensación de miedo y muerte que tuvo en su pesadilla ya no las sentía

-No tan lejos lo suficiente como para tener una pequeña plática.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar en un momento como éste, y no me digas que quieres romper el hielo conmigo?.

-Bueno Simplemente te quería hacer una pregunta muy sencilla. Exclamó el inversionista prendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Y qué clase de pregunta? Cuestionó el hombre de hierro que no sentía la más mínima confianza en esta persona

-Dime algo ¿porque salvar una y otra vez a la humanidad? porque simplemente no entiendo porque se esfuerzan tanto en salvarla, si es que el ser humano es un ser tan vil y despreciable, que no Valora lo que tiene y que simplemente se expande para seguir consumiendo lo que hay en otros lugares

Nota para Sam. Se entiende perfectamente (borra esto en la edición)

-no sé por qué quieres tener esta charla pero bueno, estamos vivos simplemente tenemos derecho a subsistir, cada decisión que tomamos si cada acción que tenemos nos llevan a algo, ya sean las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Dijo el hombre de hierro conteniendo el vómito por tanto alcohol que tomo, y mientras tocaba el reactor que tenía en su pecho

-Me doy cuenta pero no crees que simplemente todo estaría mejor sin la humanidad, esas decisiones como tú las llamas no han causado más que guerras y matanzas a lo largo de la historia, y lo peor es que nunca cambia y en su arrogancia se han hecho llamar a sí mismos Dios.

-Pero las personas si han cambiado, muchas gentes se han inspirado en nosotros para ser mejores cada día, he incluso yo cambié.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Respondió el inversionista pidiéndole a su chofer que tomaran una desviación del camino y se vayan por la zona criminal de Nueva York

-Y yo que creía que esta noche iba a ser aburrida y solamente hablaríamos del fin del mundo, pero veo que ahora me quieres probar que la humanidad es una peste que no somos necesarios, pero te equivocas sé que Daredevil y los defensores limpiaron toda esta zona. Dijo Tony con confianza volteando a ver los vidrios del automóvil, pero lo que vio no era nada de lo que él esperaba

Ya que apenas entrando vio como a una mujer la asaltaron robándole su bolso, para después de unos minutos ver cómo una pandilla golpeaban a un simple niño por ser un mutante

-Y a eso le llamas Inspiración. Dijo esta persona cuestionando las ideas de Stark

-Maldición no se suponía que Los Defensores se habían encargado de toda esta basura

-bien lo dijiste Stark son súper héroes pero no son omnipotentes y al parecer tampoco omnipresentes, ya que adelante se ve que está ocurriendo algo peor. Exclamó el inversionista señalando con el dedo, como un simple muchacho humilde era rodeado por cuatro hombres y obligado a punta de un arma de fuego a subir a una camioneta con los vidrios oscuros, haciendo que Tony se desesperara.

-Detén el vehículo, tengo que detener esto. Exigió el hombre de hierro que quería salir a impedir los crímenes, pero noto que no tenía comunicación con Friday, causando sospechas en Tony.

-Tienes algo que ver con qué no pueda tener contacto con Friday, porque si esto es una trampa me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día. Reclamo Tony pensando que el sujeto que tenía a su lado tenía algo que ver con todo esto, y sacando de su camisa sucia una tarjeta con una A para tratar de llamar a los Vengadores o a cualquier otro héroe disponible, pero todo era inútil ya que tampoco tenía señal

-Pueden haber muchos motivos por el cual no tengas contacto con tu Inteligencia artificial o con los Vengadores, tal vez hay una tormenta solar que interrumpe la señal de los satélites, o tal vez los beyonders ya se enteraron que estamos hablando de ellos y en cualquier momento vamos a hacer asesinados, pero cómo veo que aún seguimos aquí me supongo que es la primera opción. Dijo el inversionista sin cambiar su sonrisa

-Entonces cómo carajos en el sueño que tuve yo te vi provocándome tantas pesadillas, y porque sabías esas palabras que dije en el restaurante cuando comía con Pepper, además porque estamos pasando por aquí siendo que este es un auto lujoso, no era como para que estas personas rodearan el vehículo y asesinaran a tu chofer y te secuestren a ti para pedir algún tipo de rescate.

-Stark no son estúpidos saben a quién deben atacar y a quién no, además ya te dije que puede que yo sea muchas cosas, pero depende de ti hacer tus propias suposiciones. Respondió este sujeto haciendo que Tony se hiciera más preguntas.

-Pues lo que sea que seas detén el auto ahora. Exigió el hombre de hierro queriéndose poner el mismo su traje, pero fue frenado cuando esta persona le dijo.

-Cálmate porque solamente te estoy mostrando la realidad que tanto ignorabas, además de que el tiempo es oro, ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que estamos hablando.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tony se detuviera de mala gana, y que continuará sentado en el auto, pero poco le duraría la calma al hombre de hierro el cual vio unos metros adelante en la ventana de un edificio, como un anciano estaba siendo asaltado, pero al oponer resistencia el asaltante con el cuchillo que traía lo apuñaló en el estómago saliendo de la habitación, con unos cuantos dólares que era lo único que había ganado ese hombre en un día.

-Maldita sea detén este auto. Gritó Tony molesto y tratando de abrir las puertas del vehículo.

-si hago esto es para que aprendas algo Stark. Dijo el inversionista que parecía que no le afectaban las situaciones por la que estaban pasando las personas de ahí.

-eres el infeliz más grande que he conocido, cómo es de que no puedes sentir nada al ver cómo estas personas les ocurren tantas desgracias. Reclamó el hombre de hierro que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo esta situación.

-Y crees que estas son las únicas personas que están pasando por desgracias, ahora ves a lo que me refiero crees que vale la pena salvar a las mismas personas una y otra vez, y cuando la justicia no les hace caso y no los ayuda simplemente optan por hacerse ellos mismos su justicia derramando más sangre, habiendo un ciclo incesante de muerte.

-No, esas personas que cometen atrocidades por gusto no, pero a las inocentes si, incluso los antihéroes tienen un propósito, pero la humanidad merece ser salvada.

-Bueno si tú insistes en pelear por la humanidad continuemos avanzando. Respondió esta persona siguiendo con su viaje, y viendo la gota que derramó el vaso para Tony

Ya que al voltear la mirada vio como dos sujetos con miradas lascivias que iban caminando atrás de una chica que iba de regreso a su casa la lograron acorralar.

Siendo sujetada por la espalda por uno de estos sujetos y amenazada con cortarle el cuello por el otro, fue llevada a un callejón oscuro donde solamente se podía escuchar las risas de estas personas y las súplicas y el llanto de esta chica para que la suelten.

-Mujeres así son abusadas todo el tiempo, y donde están los héroes para rescatarlas. Pero ya demostré lo que quería así que vámonos. Exclamo el inversionista pidiendo que su chofer acelere.

-No detén el auto, tengo que rescatarla. exigió el hombre de hierro que alcanzaba a escuchar como la chica pedía auxilió.

-Stark no te das cuenta que el tiempo es precisó, si me tomé mí tiempo para mostrarte esto era para mostrarte una realidad, pero no tenemos mucho. La tierra es el único punto en el universo que ellos no pueden ver bien por qué fue reconstruida por el guante no por ellos, pero no tardarán mucho para poder ver lo que hacemos

-Vete a la mierda, no me importa voy a ir a salvarla. Gritó Stark colérico y dándole un puñetazo al rostro de esta persona, para después salir del automóvil y ponerse su traje de forma manual.

-por favor... no suéltenme... no... NOOOO. Gritaba está chica haciendo que el hombre de hierro se desesperara cada vez más y más, pero con cada paso que daba empezaba a ver flashes de escenas de una guerra donde héroes de otro mundo peleaban a muerte contra una máquina doradas que él conocía a la perfección

-Kang. Maldición como llegue... como llegue aquí. Dijo Tony viendo como cientos de máquinas del conquistador comenzaban a rodear a una chica con un traje mecánico azul que parecía una águila, la cual se defendió con todo el armamento explocivo que tenía, pero en el momento en que se quedó sin munición las máquinas tomaron la ventaja, comenzando a rodearla y destrozando cada parte de su armadura y desgarrando partes de su propio cuerpo.

-NO MORIRÉ... NO MORIRÉ SIN DARLES PELEA AAAHHH.. AAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

Y entre los gritos de dolor y agonía que hacía la chica con el traje mecánico el héroe siguió caminando en dirección hacia ella para tratar de quitarle las máquinas de encima, pero cuando dio otro gritó agónico Stark regreso a la realidad, escuchando los gritos de terror miedo y desesperación de la chica que en un principio planeaba salvar

-por favor suéltenme por favor. Decía entre lágrimas esta mujer, haciendo que el hombre de hierro siguiera caminando para tratar de salvarla, pero con cada paso que daba Tony seguía teniendo visiones de ese mundo, que eran cortadas de tajo y era regresado al mundo real con cada gritó de la chica.

el momento parecía eterno para Stark ya que no sabía cuál mundo era en el que se encontraba y cuál no, sintiendo que tendría que atacar junto con el ejército o salvar a la chica.

pero para suerte suya todo se detuvo cuando varias patrullas llegaron y varios policías sometieron a los agresores, mientras otros estaban impresionados de tener a él gran Ironman en la escena para tratar de salvar el día.

Pero Tony no podía escuchar ninguno de los halagos, ya que toda su mente se encontraba hecha un caos, ya que no sabía que era real y que no para el momento en que se encontraba. y siendo su golpe de realidad una bocina de un carro el cual era la limusina de la misma persona que estaba acompañando.

-Ya terminaste con tú escena Stark, por qué no tenemos tiempo que perder. Reclamó el inversionista abriendo las puertas de su vehículo otra vez.

Tony ya se encontraba cansado de tantas alucinaciones, y al ver que la chica ya se encontraba a salvo pero completamente destrozada siendo atendida por los policías sin decir ni una sola palabra, guardando su armadura otra vez decidió subir a la limusina, que después de unos cuantos minutos los dos llegaron al edificio que resultaba ser un rascacielos tan o más costoso que el de él o el de Reed.

-Bueno Stark ya llegamos. Exclamó el inversionista saliendo de su automóvil, y siendo seguido por el hombre de hierro, que al pasar frente al edificio vio a un vagabundo desnutrido Rogando por dinero.

-Deberías darle algo de dinero a ese hombre, que se ve que no vivirá mucho si es que alguien no lo ayuda. exclamó Tony causando que esta persona le respondiera de forma agresiva.

-Sólo ignóralo, ése imbécil lleva tantos años cuidándose solo y sigue con vida. Respondió está persona, que sólo continúo caminando hasta entrar a su torre, y causando que Tony se quedará extrañado de que éstos dos tuvieran algo que ver uno con el otro, pero antes de entrar el hombre de hierro sintió la mirada de el vagabundo.

-Me preguntaste hace un rato porque sé sobre los beyonders, eso no te lo diré pero sí estoy dispuesto a decir que significan. Exclamó el inversionista el cual comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras de su Torre, siendo seguido por Stark el cual al comenzar a subir, sintió algo extraño ya que a pesar de que sentía que subía y subía las escaleras sentía que no llegaban a ningún lado, siendo el mismo partícipe de lo que vendría siendo una escalera de Penhouse

-Las visiones, la última que tuviste es la de un mundo ajeno que es invadido por kang el conquistador no es así.

-Sí así es, vi como destrozaban y desmembraban a una chica en una armadura de águila azul.

-Bueno aunque te parezca extraño Kang con lo que está haciendo nos acaba de decir cuál es la mejor forma de vencer a los beyonders. Exclamó esta persona la cual hizo sorprender a Tony

-espera me estás diciendo que Kang logró sobrevivir a la destrucción que crearon los beyonders.

-Así es el viajo en el tiempo, y en el momento en que lo hizo encontró una grieta dimensional, entrando a un universo ajeno al multiverso en el que estamos, ya que averiguó que los beyonders son seres lineales y sus poderes solamente afectan en el presente buscando refugio en el pasado. Pero al escapar el sufrió una gran pérdida la cual lo tiene dolido y por eso es de que está haciendo la matanza qué hizo en ese otro universo.

-Ahora mismo él está preparando un ejército para sobrevivir con los restos de ese universo, y nosotros tomaremos lo que él tiene

-En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que quieres que prepare a todos para una guerra y que me ponga armar un ejército para enfrentar a las dé Kang y quitarle su máquina del tiempo

-Efectivamente el regresará a este universo tarde o temprano y vas a tener que prepararte para una guerra contra el

-Pero porque yo soy el que tiene estas alucinaciones y tiene qué armar este ejército no era mejor Steve o Carol, ya que nadie me va a querer seguir a mí ya que tengo la fama de armar guerras contra mis propios compañeros que terminan afectando a todos, y preparar a los héroes para otra guerra sin ofrecerles pruebas será imposible.

-Claro que tendrás pruebas Stark mira esto. Exclamó esta persona sacando una simple tableta donde había una grabación de algo completamente horroroso.

La grabación mostraba como fuera de él multiverso estaba la habitación del hombre molécula, el cual simplemente estaba sentado viendo un televisor que mostraba todo los universos. Pero todo dio un giro inesperado en el momento en el que el supuesto Dios comenzó a convulsionar cayendo de su sofá y comenzando a vomitar.

-Cómo es posible que alguien con los poderes de los beyonders pueda tener un ataque de ese tipo, a no ser que. dijo Stark completamente horrorizado, mientras seguía viendo el video, que mostraba como entre el vómito que tenía el hombre molécula una masa negra comenzó a salir de su boca teniendo parecido a un gusano pero con dientes humanos que se retorcía, y tratando de regresar a estar dentro de él comenzó a seguir expulsando más de ese líquido negro hasta que parecía que no quedaba nada más que el muerto en un charco de esa materia oscura

-Y tal como te lo había dicho Stark, el tonto no sabía que esos poderes eran un cáncer con pensamiento propio que lo devoraría gustosamente

-Aleja eso de mi vista, que ya he tenido suficiente por un día, si sigo así voy a terminar completamente loco. Pidió el hombre de hierro cansado de este día, y de todo lo que ha visto y se ha enterado.

Pero esta persona no quitó la grabación del video, y siguió mostrándole que la masa sanguinolenta que en algún momento fue Owen Reece, su cáncer comenzó a cobrar forma teniendo un aspecto muy parecido al que tenía uno de los beyonders

-Que quites eso. Gritó Tony tomando la tableta y arrojándola lejos

-Querías evidencias Stark bueno aquí las tienes, y no te preocupes por mí tableta la grabación ya está en la memoria de Friday.

-Eso no prueba nada, solo me mostraste un simple video enfermó.

-Esa solo es una parte, permíteme darte esto que es lo único que necesitarás para convencer a tus amigos. Exclamó el inversionista que le dio un simple papel con varios números en el a el hombre de hierro.

-¿Estas son coordenadas? preguntó Tony viendo detenidamente el papel

-Así es, son las coordenadas correctas de la ubicación actual de los beyonders

-Y cómo preparar a los Vengadores para enfrentar a Kang.

-Bueno eso es sencillo, el utilizará como marionetas todos los recursos de ese universo para ponerlo a su favor, haz lo mismo tú con lo que tienes a la mano. Respondió este sujeto que le dio un periódico a Stark donde la noticia principal era que aparentemente Hulk avía vuelto a la vida.

-Si escuché que Bruce regresó de alguna forma a la vida, pero en las condiciones en la que se encuentra no creo que quiera que lo vuelvan a involucrar en problemas como este. Respondió Tony sin imaginar lo que le dirían.

-Y por qué tienes que pedirle permiso para usar a Hulk. tu mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer, y utilizar su poder será la salvación de este mundo, imagínate un ejército de Hulk guiados por ti, controlados por ti. Sugirió esté extraño sujetó, que sacó su cigarrillo de la boca y haciendo una sonrisa malvada mientras sacaba el humo de lo que inhaló.

-No, ya le he hecho mucho en el pasado, y hacerle eso me haría igual a todos los que alguna vez lo han perseguido. Respondió el hombre de hierro molesto, y tomando a esta persona de su camisa, que no quitaba su sonrisa Sínica.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de enfrentar a Kang, ya lo hemos derrotado antes y lo haremos nuevamente.

-Te voy a contar otra cosa Stark y espero que te quede claro, si es que estoy aquí es por qué nada me detiene, no tengo una brújula moral que me evite conseguir lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es sobrevivir, ahora entiende esto te aniquilaran, aniquilaran a la humanidad a Pepper y a Peter, por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer lo necesario. Reclamó el inversionista volviendo a meter su cigarrillo en su boca.

-NO LE HARÉ NADA A BRUCE. Gritó Stark ya arto de las actitudes de esta persona y dejando salir toda su rabia, se colocó su traje una vez más disparándole con uno de sus rayos repulsores al pecho de este sujeto, que salió volando unos cuantos metros, quedando al borde de la muerte.

-jejeje... Se... sé que lo harás, tienes tanto miedo... que sé que lo aras . Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo esa persona antes de morir en medio de sus escaleras.

Pero Tony al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió volando del edificio, y aterrizando frente de él vagabundo que lo vió entrar

-Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA ellos están de regreso, ellos de verdad están de regreso y si ese tipo tiene razón, y si en verdad tengo que hacerle eso a Bruce para hacer que el mundo salga adelante. Exclamó el hombre de hierro estando de rodillas frente al vagabundo que nada más lo miraba reprobando las acciones que tenía pensado hacer

-Porque me miras, deja de mirarme. Exigió el hombre de hierro apuntándole con su rayo repulsor a este inocente hombre.

-Veo a un hombre que por miedo y por un mal día está a punto de perderlo todo,

-Y tú qué sabes, sabes lo que es tener que cargar el peso de todo encima de ti,

-Sí, claro que lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí para aconsejarte, sé que no tienes una visión Clara de lo que es Dios ya que pensabas que Owen lo era, pero te equivocas, lo estás viendo.

-No me hagas reír y quién era aquel tipo, el diablo.

-no pero si es alguien muy parecido, pero estoy aquí simplemente para advertirte que no le hagas caso, en verdad los Vengadores puede contra los beyonders, si es que se unen como antes lo han hecho. Exclamó el vagabundo poniéndose su chaqueta azul y unas cadenas alrededor de sus manos.

-Y que, soy un especie de Job moderno para que Dios y el diablo discutan sobre de mi. Respondió Stark con ironía y levantándose la máscara de su casco para vomitar, ya que no toleraba más su estómago.

-Si quieres puedes verlo de esa forma, pero llámame the one above all.

-El que está por encima de todos, bueno ahora creo que puedo decir que lo he visto todo. Respondió Tony limpiándose el vómito de la cara

-Tony él solamente está jugando contigo busca únicamente la destrucción de todo y todos, el realmente no le teme a los beyonders. Exclamó el the one above all que seguía mirando al hombre de hierro fijamente

-Si me dices que él no le teme a los beyonders, eso quiere decir que tú tampoco. Preguntó Tony mostrando un completo cansancio que se veía en su rostro.

-Incluso los beyonders son mi creación y yo estoy por encima de ellos. Respondió el Dios con una paz que se sentía en el ambiente pero a la vez una sensación de fuerza y poder.

-Entonces si estás por encima de ellos y eres el creador de todos porque no nos ayudaste, porque no nos defendiste. Preguntó Stark reclamándole a Dios que no respondió su pregunta.

-Si en verdad eres quien dices que eres porque no hiciste nada, porque dejaste morir tu creación, o porque no te impides las catástrofes que ocurren

-Tony en verdad yo los cuido si no fuese así la humanidad no existiría, y para eso cree a los héroes para proteger lo que yo creé con amor, en verdad me duele, me duelen todos ustedes.

-Entonces porque no nos diste el poder para defender lo que creaste, por qué no destruyes la maldad.

-Por qué yo los creé para que fueran autosuficientes, para que no dependan solamente de mí y crezcan por ustedes mismos

-Tienes idea de cuántas veces nos han destruido, o ha otros universos, vi cómo era la battle word hecha con los fragmentos rotos de otras tierras, y cada uno era completamente caótico, a eso le llamas amor.

-No, a eso se le llama odio, yo no estoy hecho de eso, esos lugares no son los míos.

-Eres un cobarde, si eres Dios por qué no hiciste nada, sabiendo que podías detenerlos no lo hiciste. Reclamo el hombre de hierro que se paró furioso del suelo, y viendo al creador el cual le respondió

-Yo tenía que hacer otra cosa en ese momento, y no eres nadie para reclamarme a mi algo, pero si hay algo que si me lamento y es esto, eres una mala persona en muchos sentidos Stark, has lastimado a tus amigos ibas a lastimar los otra vez, pero aún con todo eso tienes él alma de un héroe y es por eso que me duele decirte esto.

-Me han pedido para que seas tentado y caigas, y yo lo permitió, tu y los Vengadores caerán por tu necedad y miedo, y sobre de sus cenizas levantaré nuevos héroes. Gritó el one above all distorsionando toda la realidad que terminó en una oscuridad total

Y en ese justo momento Stark volvió a abrir los ojos, sin algún tipo de arrepentimiento o miedo a la muerte, y pensando en una sola cosa.

-Yo seré el verdadero Salvador de todo

fin del capítulo

Omake: Drosspool juega a Mario kart 64

después de que la heroína de cola esponjada terminará de vomitar se dieran baño y se sintiera un poco mejor, El mercenario decidió que ya era el momento para probar los juegos que se habían llevado.

-Bueno las ardillas ya empesaron a jugar el juego del Superman que le va a ser de brujo. exclamó deadpool metiendo la mano debajo de la alfombra donde las ardillas se encontraban aún quemadas, para intentar sacar el juego pero entre toda la pila de ardillas era casi imposible encontrarlo.

-Que guardas ahí abajo. preguntó la chica ardilla.

-No, no es nada no es nada. respondió Deadpool tomando la alfombra como si de un sacó se tratase y metiendo al montón de ardillas a un clóset

-Bueno mis amiguitos ya empezaron a jugar witcher 3, y undertale es para un solo jugador, así que uno tendrá que jugar Mientras que el otro mira. dijo la chica ardilla pensando que le gustaría jugar un videojuego donde los dos pudieran ver quién ganaba, pero nuevamente por gracia y obra de los autores tocaron a la puerta siendo la heroína de cola esponjada quien la abrió.

-Los autores les mandan esto. exclamó el nuevo asistente del bar Grievous entregándoles una caja con 2 juegos distintos, que cuando la chica ardilla la abrió salto de alegría, ya que eran los juegos que quería jugar con el mercenario.

-Y ahora que tienen planeado hacer los huesudos, planean hacerme explotar, sanará las ardillas para que me ataquen, o tal vez me provocarán a que intente profanar al ardillita Mientras ella usa un traje de dominatriz. exclamó El mercenario mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la chica ardilla que solamente abrió mucho los ojos por ese comentario.

-jejejeje ya lo averiguarás. respondió el droide dándoles la espalda y metiéndose a un portal que apareció frente de él.

-Bueno tenemos estas dos nuevas opciones king of fighters y Mario kart 64. dijo la heroína de cola esponjada sacando los videojuegos de la caja.

-Bueno Eso suena bien. dijo deadpool pensando que al fin la pasaría tranquilo con su nueva amiga comiendo chimichangas y haciendo explotar cosas, .

Y de esta manera la chica ardilla colocó los juegos en una pc que también venía en la caja, junto con una nota de los autores qué decía.

Esperamos que se diviertan jugando estos juegos tanto como nosotros nos divertiremos viendo como deadpool grita coño.

Tanto el mercenario como la heroína de cola esponjada se quedaron extrañados por esa nota, teniendo deadpool un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras la chica ardilla solamente lo ignoró Y puso el juego empezando con Mario kart.

-Déjame decirte que soy muy buena jugando juegos de carreras así que no creo que ganes. exclamó la chica ardilla intentando provocar al mercenario que cayó en el juego de los autores.

-No lo creo porque yo voy a escoger al mejor personaje de todos bowser, mientras que tú no me digas que escogiste al honguito, que gay. presumio el mercenario mientras la chica ardilla escogia a la primera pista.

-Prepárate para perder ardilla. Uuuupppaaa. exclamó El mercenario mientras la carrera daba inicio pero a los pocos segundos de haber arrancado este se dio cuenta que ya no avanzaba.

-Eii. eii. Eiiii COÑO haber coño no está bien configurado. exclamó deadpool mientras veía que por mas que apretaba botones el personaje no avanzaba, y la chica ardilla ya estaba posicionada en el tercer puesto.

-Coño está mierda tiene muchos botones, maldita sea como le hago para moverme, COÑO NO ESTA BIEN CONFIGURADO. seguía diciendo deadpool mientras que lo único que lograba hacer era que su personaje diera pequeños brincos sin avanzar ni un centímetro, mientras que su amiga había logrado tener un poder que le lanzó a deadpool haciendo a su personaje chiquitito.

-COÑO DE SU MADRE, coño coño, si me entero que fuiste tú destruire todas las bellotas del mundo. se quejaba el mercenario mientras que su amiga ya estaba en el primer puesto.

-Coño de su madre, porque no se van a joder a otra persona. Dijo deadpool refiriéndose a los autores, mientras lo único que lograba hacer era que su personaje fuera en reversa.

-NO NO VALE, TRAMPA, NO YA. gritó el mercenario parando el juego en seco mientras azotaba el mando en el piso

-yo puedo ayudarte a configurarlo. dijo la chica ardilla con su mirada tierna la cual convenció al mercenario de seguir jugando, y después de arreglar el mando de deadpool volvieron a empezar ahora con El mercenario escogiendo a warrio como su personaje

y cuando volvieron a comenzar a jugar la chica ardilla salió disparada pero deadpool apenas si avanzaba un poco, y lo peor de todo era que su personaje solamente iba zigzagueando y chocaba contra todo lo que veía.

-MIERDA este monstruo es incontrolable. se quejaba el mercenario mientras que su personaje le dio la vuelta a la carrera yendo en sentido contrario.

-La situación no podía ser más difícil para deadpool y para empeorar las cosas el teléfono sonó, el cual El mercenario contestó de forma enojada diciendo que él no se encontraba colgando.

Y toda está comica escena terminó en el momento en que el mando de deadpool se rompió.

-Bueno parece que gane, pero qué te parece si para relajarnos damos los avances del siguiente episodio. exclamó la heroína de cola esponjada mientras que su compañero pisaba el mando destruyéndolo por completo.

Chica ardilla: avances del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Sombra, bueno finalmente estábamos libres de ese dios ahora podemos descansar y pensar como hacer nuestras vidas ahora que estamos atrapados en este nuevo mundo.

Above: a partir de este día, las personas que lucharon a su lado Talon empezaran a llegar, cuando estén todos, prepárense, algo se acerca

Reaper: ire a verla cuando yo mis compañeros nos instalemos, quizas no pueda estar cerca de ella por siempre, pero debo cuidarla como un favor a Morrison.

Hulk: entiendo porque la dejas con nosotros, no comparte tu visión de justicia y no quieres que siga ese camino.

Deadpool: en el próximo capítulo de Overmarvel, la primera en llegar y adaptándonos, espero no tener que limpiar mucho esta casa

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Reaper: lo que alguna vez conocimos mi dulce niña, se ha ido, ahora debemos proteger este planeta como si fuera el nuestro


	9. OVER MARVEL 8

**Dragonball amalgama DC Capitulo 8: El rey exiliado, el lobo de plástico y la esfera de 1 estrella.**

_Nota del autor: Antes de empezar con este capítulo solo les diré que reduciré al mínimo los primeros 13 episodios de dragón ball, así que no me Extenderé mucho en el dragón ball original y las esferas que tiene Batwoman son las de cinco y tres estrellas._

Después de que nuestra chica murciélago encontrara al extraño niño extraterrestre que vivía en las montañas llamado Son Goku, Batwoman como gesto de amabilidad le modifico el traje kryptoniano que tenía dentro de la nave, junto con el dogi en buen estado.

Examinando el traje detenida mente descubrió que se acoplaba al tamaño y proporciones del que lo usara, con eso en mente y sabiendo los gustos de Goku la chica murciélago solo metió la parte del pecho del traje kryptoniano dentro del dogi, dejando a la vista solo las mangas y el pecho con el escudo, la capa la coloco alrededor de la cintura atándola y solo dejando las botas rojas.

_Nota del autor: Si se preguntan que traje estoy usando para Goku es el de superman new 52 y la capa ésta atada de igual manera que el cinturón de Gogeta._

-Vaya esto ésta mucho mejor, me gusta mucho Batwoman. (Respondió Goku con un brillo en sus ojos y quitándose el dogi roto que traía puesto, poniéndose el nuevo delante de la chica murciélago, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para no mirar al pequeño mestizo que inspeccionaba cada parte de su traje. Pero con curiosidad Goku miro el escudo que tenía el traje kryptoniano, y para quitarse las dudas le pregunto a Batwoman).

-Y este escudo ¿porque se lo dejaste?

-Es escudo es la parte más importante del otro traje Goku, no se lo podía quitar.

-Bueno no me molesta, realmente me gusta como se ve mi dogi junto con el traje azul, de hecho se parece al símbolo de murciélago que tu traes entre tus pechos. (Respondió Goku señalando con un dedo a los pechos de la chica murciélago).

-QUE TE PASA, DEJA DE MIRAR MIS PECHOS. (Grito una molesta y apenada Batwoman cubriéndose los pechos con ambas manos).

-Jaja jaja. (Rio Goku mientras miraba como Batwoman se ponía roja).

-Tonto. (Dijo la chica murciélago que salió de la casa, sacando una cápsula de su cinturón y apretando un botón de la parte de arriba de ésta lanzándola un poco lejos y explotando en una pequeña cortina de humo, que cuando se desvaneció se alcanzó a ver una motocicleta negra).

-¿Queeee es esa cosa? ¿Cómo hiciste aparecer eso? acaso también eres una bruja. (Pregunto un sorprendido Goku con la boca bien abierta).

-No soy bruja, esto es tecnología que permite reducir y encapsular objetos muy grandes en una pequeña cápsula. Así que súbete ya hay que irnos de aquí, ya que la siguiente esfera ésta muy lejos. (Replico Batwoman que se le había olvidado una de las tantas habilidades de Goku).

-Pero Batwoman yo puedo vola...

Pero Goku no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la chica murciélago le ordeno que subiera a su moto y no replicara.

Y sin muchas opciones Goku se subió a la batimoto para salir a toda velocidad de las montañas ya que Batwoman tenía prisa.

Así la chica murciélago y el mestizo sayayin kryptoniano pasaron por muchas ciudades y pueblos solo deteniéndose a comer por culpa de Goku, y en cuestión de unos días llegaron a las costas deteniéndose encima de un gran risco, ya que Batwoman reviso su radar dándose cuenta que la señal más fuerte de la siguiente esfera estaba adentrándose al mar.

-Bien Goku ya estamos más cerca de la siguiente ubicación de la esfera, pero esta adentrado en el mar a unos cuantos kilómetros así que Guardare mi batimoto en su cápsula y nos iremos en mi avión.

-Un avión eso es genial, y como luce el tuyo por que recuerdo una vez que salve un avión que estaba apuntó de estrellarse en las montañas. (Dijo el pequeño mestizo recordando ese momento).

_Flashback unos años antes._

Goku que estaba volando alrededor de todas las montañas paoz se preguntaba porque su abuelito no le contaba toda la historia de como lo encontró ya que suponía que avían partes que a un no le conto.

Pero por andar pensando mucho en eso, Goku sin darse cuenta se fue de las montañas volando cerca de un avión lleno de pasajeros y causando que el piloto al mirar a un niño volar perdiera el control del avión empezando a caer de forma estrepitosa

Al ver como el avión caería Goku pensó rápido yendo tras de él, sosteniéndolo por la parte de abajo y haciendo que tenga vuelo otra vez yéndose, pero no sin antes una pequeña niña peli roja le tomo una foto que en algunos periódicos fue publicada bajo el título.

¿Existe un super hombre?

_Fin del Flashback._

-Te lo mostraré estoy segura que te imprecionara. (Respondió Batwoman sacando otra cápsula de su cinturón y lanzándolo, haciendo aparecer de entre el humo un gran avión de combate del mismo color que todo lo que la chica tiene, negro.

-Valla es muy bonito. (Respondió Goku tocando con la palma de la mano el gran avión, pero el niño al no medir sus grandes fuerzas termino lanzando por el risco el avión cayendo encima de la guarida de una tortuga).

-Eres un tonto descuidado, ahora ve por mi avión. (Reclamo la chica murciélago a Goku que solo se rascaba la cabeza por la tontería que cometió).

-Ésta bien. (Contesto nuestro mestizo favorito de forma resignada, que salió volando hacia donde el avión había caído. Pero al estar a punto de tomarlo, vio como una tortuga intentaba huir lo más rápido posible de unos tipos con unas armaduras extrañas de conchas de mar, una roja y otra blanca).

Goku al verlo ocurrido con toda la calma del mundo cambió de dirección dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los hombres con armaduras, para preguntarles por que perseguían a esa tortuga.

Y viéndolo todo desde el risco Batwoman miraba como Goku en lugar de ir por su avión cambio de dirección hacia donde estaba unos tipos, que al principio no se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban pero al mirarlos bien noto que se trataba de atlantianos.

-Esto es malo. (Dijo con voz seria la chica murciélago que de inmediato bajo el risco para seguir a Goku).

-Auxilió. (Grito la tortuga mientras era casi al cansado por los dos soldados, pero como si de una bala se tratase Goku se puso enfrente de los soldados que no lo vieron venir, cayendo hacia atrás por la impresión).

-¿Quién eres?, acaso eres un aliado del antiguo rey. (Preguntaron los dos soldados que rápidamente se levantaron y haciendo una pose de pelea apuntaron sus lanzas a nuestro héroe).

-Yo soy Son Goku pero me gusta que me digan Goku. (Respondió el pequeño mestizo sin preocupación).

-No te pregunte tu nombre tonto te pregunte que si eras un aliado del antiguo rey.

-Un aliado a que te refieres

-No lo niegues, si no lo fueras no hubieras evitado que matemos a esta tortuga. (Dijo uno de los dos soldados señalando a un lugar vacío, ya que la tortuga se estaba escapando).

-Idiota dejaste que se escapara, ve por esa tortuga y yo me are cargo de este entrometido. (Ordeno el soldado con armadura de concha de color rojo al de concha color blanco).

-Sí señor. (Respondió el soldado dirigiéndose al mar, ya que la tortuga ya se estaba escapando por hay).

-¿Como que matar a esa pobre tortuga? (Pregunto Goku ya un poco serio y mirando de forma intimidante al soldado de armadura roja).

-Ya debes de saberlo tonto, y no creas que por ser un niño no te matare. (Grito el soldado de forma amenazante mientras que su otro compañero se acercaba más a la pobre tortuga, que sentía que ya hasta aquí había llegado).

-No se los permitiré. (Respondió Goku algo molesto con los dos tipos).

-Tú crees que un niño tonto como tu pueda contra nosotr...

Pero el soldado fue callado ya que Goku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que le hizo sacar algo de sangre por la boca para después desmayarse.

-Maldito.

Fue lo que se escucho en un costado de donde se encontraban Goku, ya que era el soldado que fue por la tortuga que la había logrado atrapar, pero de la impresión la soltó para tomar su arma y atacar a Goku.

-Sálvate niño. (Grito la tortuga, pero fue tarde ya que el soldado le disparo un rayo de la punta de su lanza a Goku, que dio directo en el haciendo que este cayera al suelo).

-Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros. (Dijo el soldado de forma burlona, Pero de un momento a otro el soldado quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a Goku reír desde la arena de la playa).

-Hahahahaha, eso me causo cosquillas. (Dijo Goku que vio una sombra negra pasar rápida mente),

-Déjenlo en paz. (Grito Batwoman que llego planeando desde el risco y le dio una patada al soldado que fue derribado, y tomándolo del brazo la chica murciélago le comenzó a hacer una llave).

-Bien hecho Batwoman, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. (Grito Goku con alegría por ver que su amiga sabía pelear).

-Claro que se pelear, soy la defensora de toda una ciudad llena de criminales y patanes como este. Y ahora tu idiota dime ¿Por que atacaste a mi amigo? ¿por que le decías que era un aleado de un antiguo rey? y ¿por que atacaste a esa tortuga?.

-No te dire nada bruja. (Respondió el soldado que no podía hacer nada para soltarse de la llave de la chica murciélago).

-Así que no hablaras, bueno Goku podrías venir.

-Claro (Contesto Goku flotando hacia donde estaba su amiga).

-Goku podrías llevarte a este tipo volando hacia lo más alto del cielo y dejarlo caer. (Pidió la chica murciélago con mirada sombría).

-Pero Batwoman eso no lo mataría.

-No Goku confía en mí.

-Ok. (Respondió Goku tomando al soldado de un brazo, para después salir disparado al cielo, aterrando al soldado que luchaba por soltarse del agarre del mestizo pero al darse cuenta de la altura se sujeto con más fuerza del brazo de Goku).

-Bueno amigo creo que te dejare caer. (Exclamo Goku intentando soltarse del soldado).

-No por favor hablare, les diré lo que sea pero por favor no me sueltes.

-Bueno entonces empieza a hablar. (Contesto Batwoman que alcanzó a Goku, ya que antes de ir en su ayuda la chica murciélago fue primero por su avión).

-El... el rey de la atlántida actual busca a el anterior para matarlo, así nadie lo podría destronar.

-Así que era eso. (Contesto Batwoman que abrió la cabina de su nave).

-Bueno Goku ya nos dijo lo que quería saber, él resto se lo preguntaremos a la tortuga, así que solo arrojalo al océano, su cuerpo resistirá el impacto si lo arrojas en el agua.

-Esta bien. (Respondió Goku con una pequeña risa, tomando de una pierna al soldado y haciéndolo dar barias vueltas para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible al océano).

-Bien Goku ahora veamos como esta esa tortuga. (Exclamó Batwoman que bajo su batiavion junto con Goku flotando frente de la tortuga).

-Gracias chicos por salvarme la vida, como podre agradecérselos. (Dijo la tortuga con un tono a un que lento sonaba agradecido por ser salvado).

-No fue nada señor tortuga, pero ¿por que esos tipos querían hacerle daño? (Pregunto Goku con intriga).

-Bueno niño es que soy la mascota preferida del antiguo rey de la atlantida, pero como hace algunos años lo derrocaron el rey actual quiere desaparecer todo vestigio de su existencia incluyéndome a mí. (Respondió lentamente la tortuga).

-Valla, si es así creo que a un no estas a salvo. (Respondió Goku con una gran sonrisa y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza).

-Si es cierto lo que nos dice esta tortuga hay que irnos, los atlantes en los mitos tienen fama de ser muy agresivos y bélicos, así que encontrárnoslos no nos ayudara en nuestra búsqueda. (Ordeno la chica murciélago a nuestro mestizo, serrando la cabina de su avión).

-Pero necesito ayuda para ir con el rey, él se encuentra en una isla no muy lejos de aquí, a vivido hay después de que lo derrocaron hace cientos de años. (Les pidió la tortuga con algo de angustia, porque sabía que los mares eran peligrosos).

-En donde dices que se encuentra el rey. (Pregunto la chica murciélago desde un micrófono de su batiavión).

-A unos kilómetros en medio del océano. (Respondió la tortuga señalando hacia el mar, haciendo que la chica murciélago revisara el radar, viendo que donde señalaba la tortuga era el mismo lugar donde el radar indicaba la ubicación de la siguiente esfera).

-Esta bien Goku, ayudaremos a esta tortuga a llegar a su casa.

-Síííí, señor tortuga yo me lo llevaré volando.

-gracias pequeño. (Dijo la tortuga que fue cargada por Goku, y después de una hora de ir volando, poco a poco se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña casa de playa en medio de una isla pequeña que hizo que la tortuga se pusiera contenta).

-Ya casi llegamos, eres muy rápido niño creo que eres más rápido que esa cosa que tiene tu amiga que le dicen ustedes aviones. (Exclamo la tortuga con mucho asombro).

-Jaja no es la gran cosa señor tortuga, pero bueno es esa casa de hay. (Señalo Goku con el dedo).

-Sí, creo que el rey se encuentra dormido en su silla de playa. (Dijo la tortuga).

-Así que un rey, debe de ser un hombre joven muy atractivo rubio y musculoso o tal vez con apariencia ruda, con barba y una gran cabellera con muchos tatuajes en sus músculos que lo harían parecer muy masculino. (Pensó Batwoman para sí misma y algo sonrojada).

-Bien bájame pequeño ya llegamos, y esperen aquí que yo iré a anunciarlos con mi rey. (Pidió la tortuga que fue dejada atrás de la casa de playa y dando la vuelta a la isla para ir a despertar a su rey, contándole como esos chicos lo salvaron de dos soldados atlantes y lo trajeron seguro a la isla).

-Batwoman como crees que sea el rey, ha de ser un guerrero muy fuerte. (Dijo Goku imaginando a un hombre con marcas de batallas en todos su cuerpo y mirada fiera).

-Tal vez. (Contesto Batwoman algo sonrojada pero aun con su mirada seria).

-Bien les presentare al legitimo rey de la atlantida, y el más grande maestro de artes marciales del mundo, el rey Roshi.

El gran rey que Goku y Batwoman se imaginaron no era más que un simple anciano calvo y con una gran barba blanca, lentes de sol una camisa hawayana y pantalones cortos, con un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y lo único que sobresalía del hombre era un tridente de oro que tenía en sus manos que usaba como bastón.

-Ese es el rey pero si solo es un anciano. (Exclamo Goku con decepción en sus palabras, mientras que la chica murciélago no cambio su mirada seria pero lloraba cómicamente dentro de ella, porque nada de lo que había imaginado se cumplió).

-Más respeto para tus mayores y un rey. (Reclamo el anciano).

-Bien niños me contó mi tortuga que le salvaron la vida de dos soldados atlantes y que también lo ayudaron a llegar hasta mi isla seguro, así que creo que como recompensa les daré un regalo especial. (Dijo el viejo rey pensando que podría regalarles).

-Bien ya sé que les daré, nube voladora ve...

Pero no pudo terminar su grito el viejo rey, porque la tortuga lo interrumpió

-Mi rey ellos ya pueden volar, así es como llegue a salvo a la isla. (Le comento la tortuga al viejo rey).

-Eso es verdad haber, haber. (Pidió el viejo rey con algo de intriga, y con la gran sorpresa que el pequeño niño sin ninguna práctica del uso del ki que el supiera pudo flotar como si nada, y noto que su ki se sentía distinto al humano común).

-¿Niño quién te enseño a volar usando solo el mínimo de ki? (Pregunto el viejo rey).

-Nadie, mi abuelito me dijo que yo empecé a volar desde bebé jajaja. (Respondió Goku poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza otra vez).

-Este niño no es normal. (Se puso a pensar el viejo rey para después preguntarle al niño).

-¿Y quien es tu abuelito?

-El gran guerrero Son Gohan era mi abuelito.

-Mi viejo aprendiz Gohan es tu abuelito que increíble, él me contó una vez que el adopto a un niño que cayó del cielo y que le puso por nombre Son Goku, yo no le creí eso de que cayó del cielo pero al saber que eres su nieto y al sentir tu ki me di cuenta que no eras normal. Y a todo esto como está el viejo Son Gohan.

-Mi abuelito murió no hace mucho. (Respondió Goku).

-Lamento escuchar eso pequeño, tu abuelo fue uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido junto con un hombre que ahora es un dios, pero me supongo que ya que sabes volar sabrás controlar el ki. (Pregunto el viejo rey a nuestro pequeño híbrido).

-No mucho, mi abuelito me explico lo básico del uso del ki solo para poder resistir y no desmayarme con una piedra de color verde. (Respondió Goku).

-Me sorprende como puedes volar entonces pequeño si no sabes usar bien el ki.

-Ya le dije anciano yo vuelo desde que soy un bebe. (Reclamo Goku ya molesto de que le hagan la misma pregunta).

-No me digas anciano ya les dijeron mi nombre. (Respondió el viejo rey algo molesto).

-Bien ya no se enoje señor le podría hacer daño, y que le parece si como recompensa por traer a su tortuga nos podría dar la esfera del dragón que esta en su isla, es parecida a esta que tengo. (Respondió Batwoman enseñando una de las esferas que tenía).

-Quieres una de esas esferas jeje déjenme recordar si la tengo aun. (Contesto Roshi entrando a su casa de playa).

-Pero cuales son mis modales, pasen pasen siéntanse como en su casa. (Dijo el viejo rey que comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas lo que le pidieron).

-Ok. (Contestó Batwoman que fue la primera en entrar, para después ser seguida por Goku).

Ellos dos se sentían algo sorprendidos al ver la casa por dentro, ya que un ex rey estaba viviendo en una simple casa de playa.

Batwoman se imaginó que estaría por dentro como un palacio y que solo parecía una casa de playa normal para disimular que él vivía hay, mientras que Goku solo miraba atentamente como era cada parte de esa casa ya que no conocía como son las casas por dentro más que la suya y la casa de Batwoman que guardaba en una cápsula.

Y mientras los dos solo contemplaban a su alrededor el viejo rey hacia un desorden total en su casa, ya que buscó en cada baúl lo que le habían pedido para regalarles y arrojaba cosas al aire que para él no le servían, pero en su descuido arrojó la esfera de 1 estrella la cual no pasó desapercibida para Batwoman que la atrapo.

-Es... es una esfera del dragón. (Dijo la chica murciélago sorprendida al verla y rápidamente revisó su brazalete que tenía el radar).

-Esa era la señal de hace unas horas, rey Roshi muchas gracias. (Dijo Batwoman dándole la mano al viejo rey pervertido, el cual también se la dio y poniendo una cara de que se sentía en las nubes por tener otra vez una chica linda junto a él, y como si fuera un reflejo instintivo del viejo intento tocar uno de los pechos de la chica murciélago pero el rey pervertido no se esperaba recibir barios batarangs que se clavaron en su frente).

-Hay hay hay que fue eso niña yo solo quería quitarte un animalito que tenías hay. (Exclamo el rey pervertido sangrando de la frente).

-Si como no viejo pervertido, no me importa que sea un rey o un loco no le rompo todo los huesos porque me dio una de las esferas.

_Mientras en otro pate del mundo_.

-Bien aparentemente Batwoman y el niño extraterrestre me están ahorrando el trabajo de ir a buscar las esferas yo mismo, y me evitaron la molestia de quitarle la esfera a ese viejo que hubiera sido peligroso ir a enfrentarlo, bien echo Mai. (Dijo un ser de apariencia extraña de piel azul con un peinado que hacia parecer que tenía cuernos, de estatura bajita con ropas parecidas a las de un colono britanico.

El extraño ser miraba una esfera de cristal donde se alcanzaba a ver a nuestros héroes, mientras le hablaba a una chica muy bella que usaba unas medias de red con zapatos negros de tacón alto y un corsé blanco, sobre de este tenía un saco corto de color negro guantes blancos y un moño del mismo color alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero de copa negro

_Nota del autor: Para aclarar Pilaf esta amalgamado con klarion y Mai con Zatanna._

-Si esto ayuda a encontrar a mi padre, continuare con la misión de espiarlos señor pilaf.

-Jejeje descuida señorita zatara, utilizaremos el deseo para traer de regreso a tu padre, pero por ahora sigue vigilándolos. (Respondió el extraño ser cruzando sus dedos atrás de su espalda).

-Esta bien señor pilaf, llevare a su familiar shu para ayudarme a interceptar a esos chicos que ya tienen 4 esferas. (Respondió la chica maga).

-Muy bien ve y tráeme mis esferas, cuento con tigo. (Dijo Pilaf mientras miraba fijamente la esfera de cristal viendo en especial a ese niño que le causaba una sensación de incomodidad en su cuerpo).

-Si me dan problemas yo mismo veré la forma de matarlos personalmente. (Dijo el extraño ser con una mirada de enojo).

_Con Goku y Batwoman_

Después de lo ocurrido batwoman molesta salió de la casa, sacando su batiavion de su capsula entrando en él.

-Bien Goku ya tenemos que irnos, no valla ser de malas que pasar tanto tiempo con este anciano pervertido te vuelva como él. (Reclamó la chica murciélago).

-Bien Batwoman solo déjame despido del rey y de su tortuga. (Respondió Goku con algo de tristeza, porque quería pasar más tiempo con este hombre que le simpatizó mucho).

-Bien pero no tardes.

-Bien viejo rey Roshi ya tengo que irme, espero que un día me entrene como entreno a mi abuelito. (Pidió Goku con una gran sonrisa).

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto pequeño. (Contesto el viejo rey con algo de alegría por saber que el niño que adoptó su ex alumno Gohan es un niño muy fuerte y con deseos de entrenar).

-Adiós nos vemos pronto. (Grito Goku corriendo hacia donde estaba el batiavion y mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose, mientras que Batwoman se despidió de igual manera para después dejar que Goku se subiera al avión, emprendiendo vuelo en busca de la siguiente esfera que se encontraba a un día de donde estaban).

Y así pasando casi todo un día haciéndose de noche.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un desierto donde una Batwoman algo cansada aun conducía el avión dirigiéndose hacia donde el radar indicaba otra señal, mientras que Goku se quedo dormido ya que se aburrió de estar solo sentado viendo las nubes.

-Goku despierta ya casi llegamos, la señal se hace más fuerte así que ya despiértate. (Ordeno Batwoman arrojándole un batarang a Goku para despertarlo, haciendo que Goku se quejara aun dormido).

-Si un gigantesco pulpo asado, que rico... que... que Batwoman porque me despertaste soñaba que me comía a un animal legendario bien asado. (Replico Goku con algo de enojo volviéndose a quedar dormido).

-Goku no seas flojo y despiértate si no estás alerta de que sirve traerte así que, YA DESPIÉRTATE. (Grito la chica murciélago a Goku que dejo de prestar atención a la nave y se levantó de su asiento para regañar al mestizo, pero por ese descuido ocurrió lo siguiente).

De la nada un misil se acerco al batiavión que en cuanto chocaron los dos el exploto, dejando solo una gran cortina de humo en el aíre y escombros que caían a la arena de la ya destrozada nave.

-Jaja muy bien Yamcha ese disparo fue certero. (Respondió una voz algo chillona).

-No fue nada Puar solo me lamento que no puede robar las pertenencias de esos sujetos en ese avión, ya que solo quedaron escombros. (Respondió la voz de un hombre que después de hablar entre ellos se acercaron a ver los escombros que dejo el avión en la arena, ya que ellos dos esperaban que entre los escombro se encontrará algo de valor).

El tipo de la voz chillona era un gato, un extraño gato color azul flotante que miraba inspeccionando los escombros, que al no encontrar nada de utilidad volteo a ver a su compañero que era un joven adulto con ropas verdes y un pañuelo naranja

-No creo que allá nada bueno o útil en estos escombros, debí haberme estirado y asaltarlos sin hacerles nada porque creo que todo se quemo junto con los que iban en ese avión negro. (Respondió el chico que no se espero lo siguiente).

-Así que fuiste tú quien derribo el avión. (Grito Batwoman que se encontraba abrasando la espalda de Goku, que estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estaba Yamcha).

-Que, que como es posible que además de sobrevivir a esa explosión ese niño este flotando, yo pensé que los metahumanos como yo se habían extinguido. (Pregunto el chico que pensaba como salir bien parado de esta).

-Si que te pasa por que derribaste el avión. (Grito Goku algo enojado).

Pero Yamcha quedo sin palabras y casi congelado al ver a Batwoman de Cerca.

-Que... que bonita es porque tenía que ser una chica tan linda. (Pensaba Yamcha que empezaba a sudar y ponerse muy rojo).

-Como se atreven a seguir vivos el gran Yamcha se encargara de ustedes no es así Yamcha... Yamcha estas bien que te pasa. (Le preguntó su amigo gato al ladrón del desierto que no podía ni moverse).

-Pu.. pu.. Puar hay que irnos. (Dijo Yamcha con una mirada de pena que ni el podía con esta).

-¿Pero por que? ellos no son nada ante ti solo agranda tu puño y grita gomu gomu no, espera eso es de un anime pero aun así entiendes la idea golpealos.

Pero Puar no esperaba que Yamcha ya no estuviera hay porque se echo a correr

-Aahhh Yamcha espérame. (Grito el pequeño gato yendo detrás de su amigo, y tanto Goku como Batwoman solo se quedaron viendo).

-Batwoman iré detrás de él. (Dijo Goku saliendo disparado detrás del ladrón del desierto).

-Tráelo ante mí, pagara por lo que le hizo a mi batiavión. (Respondió la chica murciélago).

Y mientras el pobre ladrón apenado huía en su motocicleta voladora se había detenido solo por su amigo, para continuar huyendo escondiéndose de tras de una gran roca.

-Yamcha porque huiste ese chico no se veía tan fuerte y esa chica no tenía ninguna arma.

-Puar sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer nada cuando tengo una chica linda delante de mí.

Pero Yamcha antes de seguir hablando noto que atrás del estaba ese chico de pelos extraños.

-Bien dime porque tiraste nuestro avión. (Pregunto Goku un tanto cerio).

-Aaahh maldito niño me alcanzaste pero ya no tendrás suerte, esa chica ya no te acompaña. (Exclamo Yamcha poniendo se en posición de combate y siendo alentado por Puar).

-No sé que es lo que dices pero si quieres pelea tela daré. (Contesto Goku también en posición de pelea).

Fin del capitulo

Omake

_Universo DC nueva tierra._

-POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE. (Grito con tristeza y angustia un joven que no entendía por que toda su existencía era un eterno dolor. Creado solamente para ser la copia más poderosa y maligna del primer superheroe y destinado a solo ser torturado por la trama que le decidieron asignar. este chico es conocido como Superboy prime).

-Todos hemos perdido amigos, familiares, mundos que te hace creer que eres tan especial, y no es necesario que respondas porque lo que tú digas no me importa. (Le contestó un chico que al igual que prime este era un clon de superman, Conner kent que era acompañados por supergirl).

-Ninguna cárcel me puede retener. (Contesto el enloquecido superman).

-Te equívocas esta no es una prisión como en las que as estado, estamos en el fin del universo en la pared de la fuente. (Respondió Conner mostrando que todo ese lugar estaba lleno de todos los grandes villanos que quisieron el poder de este lugar).

Y dándole la espalda a prime se disponía a retirarse junto con supergirl, dejando solo al superman maldito gritando desesperadamente por escapar y mal diciendo su propia existencia.

-¿Por qué?, por que aun que pelee por mi universo siempre sucede esto he incluso cuando me regresaron a mi universo original me vuelven a traer a este, los escritores. Ellos son los responsables de todas las desgracias que me han ocurrido y aun que les dije en su cara todo lo que me habían echo ellos aun así insisten en seguir torturándome, ellos me dijeron que lo lamentaban pero aun así me volvieron a torturar dejándome en esta maldita pared. (Dijo el enloquecido superman derramando lágrimas).

-Porque hay beses en que los escritores somos unos desgraciados.

-Que, quien esta hay. (Pregunto Superboy prime mirando a todos lados).

-El es quien tenemos que reclutar. (Pregunto una voz femenina)

-Si así es. (Respondió otra voz masculina).

-Quienes son. (Volvió a preguntar Superboy prime viendo de frente a dos siluetas).

-Bueno soy un esqueleto parlanchín, y ella es una chica kawaii. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente junto con la que ahora era su gerente Monika).

-Aun me pregunto cómo puedo respirar aquí. (Pregunto la castaña a su jefe).

-Creo que este mundo al no reconocerte cree que eres una inteligencia artificial con un cuerpo robótico, o alguna tontería así.

-Acaso eres otro escritor. (Contesto el enloquecido superman con algo de tristeza).

-No exactamente soy un autor pero se puede confundir fácilmente.(Respondió el esqueleto sonriente).

-No me importa cómo te hagas llamar bienes siendo la misma mierda que ha escrito mil formas de como torturarme. (Respondió prime con mirada resignada).

-Si se lo que se siente eso, el querer cambiar tu destino pero aun así no puedes, bueno en tu caso tu hablaste directamente con quien creo una de tus historias. A mi solo me crearon para saber que yo era simplemente un juego destinada a ser torturada al igual que tú. (Respondió Monika al enloquecido superman).

-De que tanto hablas.

-De que sabemos tu situación y quiero darte un trabajo (contesto el esqueleto sonriente).

-¿Un trabajó? (Pregunto con curiosidad prime).

-Si, estoy buscando gente para un negoció que estoy apunto de emprender y quiero que trabajes para mi.

-No me interesa, solo quiero regresar al universo prime y matar a ese clon bastardo.

-Y si te prometo que cuando termine nuestro contrato yo mismo te dejaré en tierra prime.

-Arias eso en serio.

-Si no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. Monika por favor libéralo.

-Claro jefe. (Dijo la castaña acercándose al enloquecido superman). Aaammmm. No sé cómo hacer eso ni siquiera sé cómo funcionan este tipo de universos.

-jeje si es verdad un cómic no es igual a un videojuego, pero bueno no estoy seguro que esto sea seguir las reglas, pero supongo que si tocas esa pared podrías ver a través de esta cuando lo hagas pídele al que ésta del otro lado que te explique cómo funciona este tipo de lugares. (Pidió el esqueleto sonriente a su gerente).

La chica sin mucho reparo se acercó a tocar la pared con la palma de su mano cosá que a superboy no le gusto

-No lo hagas si lo haces también quedaras atrapada. (Advirtió prime).

-Descuida chico no le pasara nada

Monika estando al lado de prime toco la pared de la fuente, y tal como el autor dijo que pasaría la fuente no atrapo a la castaña, que en su lugar le comenzaron a brillar los ojos

-Que interesante es esto. Pensé que sería más complicado pero es igual a escribir poesía, Natsuki se pondría celosa de que este dentro de algo que se parece mucho a un manga. Haha claro lo estaría si siguiera existiendo. (Exclamo la chica que al terminar de tocar la pared esta soltó a Superboy prime).

_En la tierra_

Raven que después de tener una charla y besar a chico bestia esta tubo una visión del futuro, donde tanto Kara como Conner morirían y donde ella dejaría a todos sus amigos para irse del universo, y temiendo que se tratase aun de Súperboy prime esta se soltó del abrazo del chico verde y se teletrasporto enfrente de Conner y supergirl que a un seguían en el espacio.

-Chicos están bien, se aseguraron que superboy prime se quedara preso en la pared de la fuente.

-Si Raven, supergirl y yo nos aseguramos de eso, pero te encuentras bien. (Respondió Conner algo extrañado por ver a la hechisera).

-No... no... no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

-Crees que deberíamos regresar a revisar Raven. (Pregunto una extrañada supergirl).

-Sería lo mejor. (Exclamo la hechisera algo pensativa por la visión del futuro que tuvo).

_En la pared de la fuente_.

-Así que tú eres una loca que viene de un vídeojuego cursi, y tú eres un sujeto que solo quiere darme un trabajo, y que no tuvo otra idea mejor que usar a un esqueleto de otro vídeojuego como avatar.

-jeje si lo pones en retrospectiva si así es, pero que dices aceptas mi propuesta chico.

-con una condición (exigió el enloquecido superman).

-Cual. (Contesto la castaña).

-Antes de irme quiero matar al clon que viene hacía acá. (Dijo prime que veía como Conner regresaba juntó con Supergirl y ahora Raven).

-De acuerdo. (Contesto el esqueleto sonriente viendo al trío de héroes que los encaraban).

-Quienes son ustedes por que liberaron a prime. (Grito un molesto Conner, pero que en ese mismo instante fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo mando lejos).

-Maldito clon. (Grito el enloquecido superman yendo tras del héroe).

-Raven encárgate del esqueleto yo iré por la chica. (Ordeno Supergirl yendo a atacar a la gerente del autor, pero antes de que esta la tocara la castaña toco otra vez la pared de la fuente, haciendo que cada atrapado en esta se liberara para atacar a la súper chica).

-Tu eres el que me hacía sentir un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué estás aquí? (Pregunto la hechicera).

-Bueno Raven vine a darle empleo a superboy y a ti.

-¿Darme un empleó? ¿Que te hace creer que yo aceptaría trabajar para ti?.

-Creo que ante estas circunstancias no aceptarías trabajar para mí, así que tendré que esperar a que mis chicos maten a tus amigos, para que la otra tú reaccione y le ofrezca el empleo.

-Que los maten, no se los permitiré. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (Grito la hechicera).

_Mientras con superboy prime _

Ambos chicos supermanes chocaban puños pero se notaba la superioridad del superman enloquecido ante el clon, que recibía muchos golpes y tomándolo de la cabeza, prime lo comenzó a azotar contra su rodilla destrozando la nariz de Conner.

-Te lo dije clon solo yo seré el único superman que quede. (Dijo prime que tomo del cuello a Conner y tomando su brazo lo jalo hasta arrancarlo de su cuerpo manchando de sangre el rostro del Superman enloquecido).

Conner solo podía gritar de dolor por la pérdida de su brazo, pero fue callado por prime siendo tomado del rostro que a toda velocidad se lo llevó volando a un planeta estrellándolo en este y destruyendo más de la mitad del planeta, rematando con un último puño destrozando el cráneo del clon de superman.

_Con supergirl_

La kryptoniana trataba de defenderse de todos los ataques que recibía de todos los aprisionados de la pared de la fuente, pero ésta a un que resistía la pelea ya se encontraba algo cansada, pero se dio cuenta que la chica que mando a todos a atacarla sonreía y a un estaba tocando esa pared, dándole una idea a supergirl

-Si la separo de la pared de la fuente podre hacer que me dejen de atacar. (Pensó supergirl que con sus rayos desintegro a uno de los tantos que la atacaban yendo a toda velocidad contra la castaña para separarla dela pared, pero a centímetros de darle un golpe esta fue detenida por la misma pared que empezó a cubrir su puño y a tomarla como su prisionera).

Y mientas la súper chica luchaba por soltarse la gerente del autor miraba con curiosidad y cierta risa como su enemiga quedaba atrapada en la pared, y recordando cómo se encargo de eliminar a su ya borrada amiga Sayori hizo que una parte de la pared de la fuente la tomara del cuello y la comenzará a ahorcar.

-Siempre me pregunte si Sayori lucho por vivir al final solo por un reflejo de su cuerpo o quería vivir, bueno lo descubriré con tigó.

_Mientras con Raven_

La hechicera trataba de atacar al esqueleto pero se detuvo al ver como su amiga estaba siendo asfixiada, planeando ir en su rescate pero fue detenida por prime que la tomo de la capa y la arrojo nuevamente cerca del autor.

-No tú, que le hiciste a superboy maldito.

-Su cadáver ésta en el planeta de por allá. (Dijo el superman enloquecido señalando con el dedo a un planeta casi destruido).

-Infelices como se atrevieron a tocar a mis amigos. (Dijo la hechicera que por el odio que sentía decidió dejarse perder el control y usar todos sus poderes tomando su apariencia demoniaca parecida a la de su padre y con todas las intenciones de matar).

-Otra basura más que matare hoy. (Dijo el enloquecido superman pero antes de atacar fue detenido por el esqueleto sonriente).

-Chico se me olvidó decirte que no eras al único por el que vine a ella también la quiero. Y Raven solo te digo que tus amigos fueron daños colaterales, realmente no tenia interés en matarlos pero se me hizo injusto lo que le estaban haciendo a superboy.

Pero mientras hablaba el autor se escucha como prime grita molestó.

-Jodete es superman ahora

-Jejeje te seguiré llamando superboy. Pero en lo que estaba chica ahora que tu lado maligno tomo control también le hago la invitación, si vienes con migo te prometo la cabeza de tu padre.

-Infeliz crees que con eso dejare pasar lo que les hicieron a Conner y a kara y trabajare para ti.

-Me temía eso, pero lástima tendré que hacer esto por las malas así que, Prime, Monika saben qué hacer.

Raven intento defenderse de superboy que fue por ella materializando a un gigantesco cuervo, pero su ataque fue destruido por el enloquecido superman que le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire, para después tomarla por detrás y acercarla a la pared de la fuente donde la gerente del autor aprovechando que ya era experta en alterar las personalidades, la toma de la mejilla mostrandole lo que tanto ella como superboy sabían.

Y a los pocos segundos de hacer esto la hechicera regreso a la normalidad viendo a los dos

-Así que a ti ellos te escribieron regresando a tu universo pero después te trajeron a este solo para dejarte aquí.

-Si

-Y a ti te crearon solo para saber que no eras real y que nunca obtendrías lo que realmente añorabas

-Así es

-Así que chica sabiendo todo esto vendrás con nosotros. (pregunto el esqueleto sonriente).

-Ya no tiene ningún sentido mi vida aquí sabiendo todo esto, así que si iré con ustedes creo que lo que sea que estén planeando yo podría ser de utilidad. (Respondió la hechicera).

-Así se habla chica bueno ya teniendo a las dos personas que quería de este lugar podemos irnos. (Dijo el autor haciendo aparecer un portal y entrando a este junto con su gerente y sus dos nuevo empleados).


	10. OVER MARVEL 9

Capítulo 9: la primera en llegar y adaptándonos

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te importa una verdad difícil? Siendo honestos uno jamás está listo para decirle algo así a la gente, pero mientras más esperes peor es para esa persona.

El equipo de Talon aún seguía en el polo norte mirando detenidamente al nuevo integrante de los vengadores traído por la deidad, parecía ser una especie de caballo antropomórfico con vestimentas propias de Thor, con la diferencia que traía su propio martillo, que parecía ser de bronce.

\- Beta, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que visitaste la tierra. Dijo Hulk sin inmutarse al ver al androide de otro planeta.

\- Lo mismo digo. Respondió Beta acercándose a todos.

\- Sombra ¿hay algún dato sobre este tipo? Pregunto Doomfist intrigado.

\- Veamos…..si, la hay, poca pero la hay, Beta Ray Bill, un androide de una raza alienígena que escapaba de su planeta, fue creado como protector, venció a Thor en un combate y Odin le concedió un martillo como a su hijo. Dijo Sombra viendo la escasa información.

\- ¿pero no se supone que debe proteger a su gente? Pregunto Bob aunque se lamentó cuando vio la mirada sombría del androide.

\- Ya no más. Dijo Beta en un tono de voz helado pero Reaper se acercó a él, conocía esa mirada muy bien

\- ¿fuiste traicionado? Pregunto el asesino sorprendiendo a todos por la pregunta

\- ¿Tú también lo sufriste? Pregunto el androide interesado

\- Si y no, mis viejos compañeros jamás aprobaron mis métodos que traía cambios de verdad, pero, se lo que se siente sentirte abandonado. Dijo Reaper recordando que antes de la disolución de Black watch y overwatch Ana se puso del lado de Morrison, era triste, los 3 eran los mejores amigos pero por diferentes ideas se rompió y solo la guerra los volvió a unir.

\- Mi gente me traiciono codiciando mi poder, a pesar de eso los protegía de Galactus donde termine muerto, pero una luz me trajo de vuelta y me dijo lo que paso, estoy dolido por las acciones y la muerte de Thor, pero como mi gente ya no existe, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que proteger la tierra sin cometer los errores de mi antiguo camarada de armas. Dijo Beta con determinación.

\- En ese caso, nuestra misión está completa, Hulk y Sentry serán los líderes de los vengadores, ustedes al perder su psicosis son capaces de tener el liderazgo. Dijo el líder de Talon.

\- No será la última vez que no es encontremos, niños. Dijo Widowmaker a los jóvenes héroes.

\- No tenemos nada en su contra. Dijo Moira mientras Ashe terminaba

\- Pero no se metan en nuestros asuntos, ustedes hacen justicia a su manera y nosotros la hacemos a nuestra manera. Dijo la vaquera

\- Honestamente, quiero que nos separemos en buenos términos, pero espero contar con su ayuda para amenazas mayores. Dijo Hulk mirando a Reaper

\- Eso dalo por hecho, este es nuestro planeta ahora, claro que lo haremos. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- ¿entonces, que pasara ahora? Pregunto Kamala intrigada, ahora ella y sus amigos eran vengadores.

\- Lo primero es lo primero, necesitamos una base donde operar, no voy a usar esta, está demasiado lejos de la civilización. Dijo Sentry mirando la base semi destruida a sus espaldas

\- Yo puedo arreglar eso, tal vez no pueda luchar a su lado, pero puedo mantenerlos, hay un lugar, una vieja mansión de la familia Stark…..Tony…la tenía como una base abandonada de prototipo. Dijo Pepper sin querer pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Suena genial pero ¿y ustedes? Pregunto Peter apuntando a Talon que seguía juntando restos de armadura para cargarlos al jet

\- Ya tenemos planes para integrarnos a la sociedad, así que posiblemente nos volveremos a encontrar, solo que como civiles. Dijo Reaper listo para irse.

\- Hay una cosa más que debo decirles, a todos. Dijo el Ane Above All apareciendo de la nada.

\- Mientras no sea otra misión estoy dispuesta a escuchar. Dijo Widowmaker con un toque de fastidio

\- Es acerca del resto de las personas que lucharon a su lado en la batalla final.

Esto claramente capto la completa atención de Talon y los vengadores también estaban intrigados, incluso a Beta que podía no saber mucho del grupo de personas de otra dimensión pero si lo decía esa deidad debía ser muy importante.

\- Como les dije cuando nos conocimos, retrase la llegada de los demás hasta que todo estuviera en orden, con la caída de los vengadores, empezaran a llegar, en diferentes partes del mundo, en diferentes días y hasta posiblemente más allá de este planeta. Dijo la deidad impresionando a todos.

\- ¿los demás tendrán el mismo efecto secundario que sufrieron Reaper, witch (Moira) y Doomfist? Pregunto Ashe intrigada

\- Algunos si, los que estuvieron más cerca del cañón tendrán menos edad que antes, mientras los que estaban lejos no.

\- ¿efectos secundarios? Pregunto Gwen levantando la mano

\- Antes de venir tenía más de 60 años, pero mi edad se recortó a la mitad. Dijo Reaper impresionando a todos y flash pudo entender un poco mejor su derrota, no solo porque fue un trabajo en equipo perfecto sino que se enfrentó a todo un veterano de guerra.

\- Nos dices esto con la intención de reunirlos de nuevo, ¿o hay algo más? Pregunto Sombra

\- Las 2, deben volver a reunirse, la persona que los invadió regresara pero esta vez, su objetivo es la tierra. Dijo Above dejando sorprendidos a todos de nuevo.

\- ¿Kang regresara? Ya nos derroto en nuestro mundo, no le permitiremos que le haga lo mismo a este planeta. Dijo Reaper con determinación

\- Se que lo harán, ahora me retirare, no regresare en mucho tiempo, ahora, prepárense, alguien de su mundo llegara ahora mismo en este lugar. Dijo la deidad que en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de todos.

\- ¿Cuántas personas estuvieron con ustedes? Pregunto Peter interesado y preocupado que los demás tuvieran la misma mentalidad de que Talon

\- Sin contar a los desaparecidos y los muertos, 10 que estaban junto a nosotros 7, si la prisión subterránea cuenta seria 12, los desaparecidos los damos por muertos por lo que no cuentan. Dijo Moira haciendo cálculos mentales

\- Prisión ¿tenían presos en medio de una guerra por la supervivencia? Pregunto con una ceja levantada agente Antivenom

\- Junkrat y Roadhog, 2 locos mandados directo de Junkertown, una ciudad que sería parecida a eso que aquí llaman Mad max. Dijo Sombra que en las Vegas investigo otras cosas en sus descansos

\- Ellos fueron mandados por la reina de ese lugar para ayudar en la guerra pero hicieron lo opuesto y tuvimos que encerrarlos. Dijo Doomfist de brazos cruzados al recordar al dúo de locos

\- Eran unos piro maniacos adictos a las explosiones, si algo explota de la nada, no duden que son ellos causando alboroto. Dijo Ashe seriamente

\- ¿10 aliados para nuestro mundo, 2 villanos? No es un mal número. Dijo Pepper que ahora cuando lograra poner todo estable rastrearía a esas personas que lleguen

\- Hanzo quizás pueda ser un criminal si tiene la oportunidad pero nos ocuparemos de eso a su tiempo. Dijo Widowmaker sabiendo de ante mano que la única persona que se enfrentara a Hanzo era Genji si es que había sobrevivido a la guerra.

\- Junkrat es un tipo que se le puede ver perfectamente que está loco, su cabello parecen llamas, no una playera, sus pantalones están destrozados y usa una pata de palo, Roadhog es su compañero que es un tipo robusto que parece un cerdo gigante, tengan cuidado si aparecen. Dijo Reaper a los jóvenes héroes

De pronto todos escucharon detrás de ellos un sonido muy raro y al voltear vieron una extraña grieta azul en el paisaje que del interior salió disparado algo que Talon conocía muy pero muy bien.

Para los héroes se trataba de un extraño traje de batalla pesado, bastante robusto y con las patas en posición para impulsarse para saltar, estaba equipado con un brazo con ametralladora pero parecía que le habían arrancado el otro brazo, lo extraño era que para ser una máquina de combate de guerra su color era rosa.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Widowmaker reconociendo el vehículo.

El robot se había estrellado contra la fría nieve causando una línea de destrucción, el cristal se había roto y de este salió disparada una persona que Peter atrapo rápidamente cargándola de forma nupcial.

\- DVA/HANNAH. Gritaron los integrantes de Talon mirando a la persona que Peter tenía entre sus brazos.

La joven de casi 20 años abrió los ojos unos segundos pero quedó inconsciente debido a un agotamiento por la batalla que había tenido antes de llegar hasta aquí, Peter pudo ver a una hermosa chica con cautivadores ojos cafés, un largo cabello castaño, una pequeñas marcas rosas en sus mejillas, sus vestimentas consistían en un traje de cuerpo completo de piloto color azul con blanco pero en sus piernas tenía el logo tipo de varias empresas y un conejo enojado en el centro, también en su pierna tenía la marca MEKA que eran las siglas para mobile exoskeletal korean arms, que era el lugar donde su traje de combate mecánico fue fabricado.

\- Wow es muy hermosa. Dijo Peter sin saber qué otra cosa decir

\- Por su reacción veo que la conocen. Dijo Gwen mirando al equipo Talon que se acercó a la chica

\- Dijeron dos nombre, Dva y Hannah? ¿Es su nombre? Pregunto Kamala también intrigada por la nueva

\- Su nombre es Hannah Son Morrison, nunca usa el apellido de su padre que es el de mi viejo amigo y enemigo Jack Morrison, su padre, Dva es el nombre que usa como heroína de su ciudad, Corea. Dijo Reaper examinando a la joven

\- ¿Cómo funcionaba el programa militar de esa Corea? Pregunto Antivenom interesado

\- Básicamente, reclutan a los mejores jugadores de video juegos para que controlen sus mekas ajustando mandos de juegos a esas máquinas de guerra. Dijo Widowmaker

Eso la verdad es que sorprendió a los jóvenes, si bien algunos juegos estaban hecho para promover el desarrollo de habilidades no se podían imaginar que un ejército usara a jugadores como soldados, pero debían admitir que eso era bastante ingenioso

\- Esta bien, parece que solo está agotada, si ese dios la trajo justo después de nuestras batallas no me extraña que este así. Dijo Moira haciendo una rápida revisión a la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Reaper, lo. Dijo Sombra pero es detenida por su líder que se acerca al gigante verde y a Sentry.

\- Necesito pedirles un favor. Dijo Reaper delante de ellos

\- Eso depende, ¿Qué necesitas? Pregunto Hulk esperando a saber la petición.

\- Cuando ella se recupere y si no les importa, quiero que sea parte de los vengadores claro, si ella quiere. Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a los jóvenes pero no a su equipo ya que entendían su razón perfectamente

\- No tengo problemas, pero quiero saber el ¿Por qué? Pregunto Sentry mirando analíticamente al líder de Talon

\- Ella es más como estos chicos, una heroína con gran corazón, mi camino y el de Talon es mucho más oscuro y lleno de sangre, no quiero llevarla por ese camino, ese lugar no es para ella. Dijo Reaper, en parte lo hacía por ella, aunque deseaba cuidarla

Dva escuchaba fragmentos de la charla pero no podía procesarla, pudo ver al equipo Talon junto a un Reaper algo diferente seguido de ver a otros jóvenes con disfraces de súper héroes, lo último que recordó antes de quedar desmayada fue que Reaper le dejo en sus manos un comunicador, si necesitaba algo, el trataría de estar con ella como un padre

\- Nos vamos Vengadores, nos veremos en otro momento, en otras circunstancias. Dijo Reaper guiando a su equipo al jet, era hora de pasar a una nueva misión, mucho más tranquila que todo lo que hicieron en 2 semanas. Dijo el líder de Talon calmado

\- Por increíble que suene, no me molestaría descansar un poco o hacer misiones menos difíciles y estresantes. Dijo Doomfist estando de acuerdo con esa idea

\- Esperen ¿Qué hacemos con Dva? Pregunto Peter que todavía la cargaba entre sus brazos

\- Les sugiero que hagan planes, cuídenla hasta que recupere la conciencia, llévenla a la ciudad y luego nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarla. Dijo Reaper que cerró la puerta del Jet para largarse del polo norte.

Hulk acepto la decisión del equipo Talon, llevaban 2 semanas pasando de un campo de batalla a otro, necesitaban algo de tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo mundo y Reaper demostró que le importaba esta chica Dva para que no siguiera sus pasos, eso era noble de su parte al no querer arrastrar a otros en su camino por la fuerza, uno difícil de recorrer hasta el final y salir cuerdo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora somos Vengadores y ustedes nuestros jefes ¿Qué debemos hacer? Pregunto Gwen mirando a Sentry y Hulk

\- Yo debo irme, tengo que salvar industrias Stark de que se desmorone. Dijo Pepper que se fue pero prometiendo darles fondos a los nuevos Vengadores.

\- Escuchen bien esto, como saben Tony y los demás me encerraron y experimentaron conmigo, al saberse esa verdad, posiblemente ya no confíen en los héroes y es entendible, hemos demostrado que actuar al margen de la ley no siempre trae resultados y que si tienes dinero te puedes salir con la tuya siempre que quieras. Dijo Hulk revelando una cruel verdad del mundo

\- Nos odiaran y dependerá de nosotros ganarnos la aceptación publica, no será fácil, eso se los aseguro, ¿están dispuestos a seguir este difícil camino con nosotros para compensar los errores de los Vengadores? Dijo Hulk poniendo su mano firme.

Sentry y Beta pusieron su mano encima de la del gigante verde para que Peter, Gwen, kamala y Antivenom los siguieran, luego se fueron a lo poco que quedaba de la vieja base, desde ahí planearían que hacer hasta que Dva despertara sin saber que algo más llego.

En el espacio, se podía ver una nave propiedad de Kang pero esta parecía estar fallando, si bien el cañón Zeus no destruyo la nave principal muchas otras quedaron muy dañadas y muy cerca de la explosión, trataba de mantenerse fuera del rango de la tierra pero estaban por terminar en la superficie terrestre en unas horas.

Talon por su parte llego una vez más a la base militar para hacer una última cosa, tomaron absolutamente todo lo que pudieran usar ya sea para investigaciones de Moira que tenía una muestra de la sangre del capitán America.

En la casa rodante que The One Above All les dio al inicio de toda la misión estaba todo lo que dejaron, guardaron todo el equipo robado y tenían mucho sobre peso, pero la verdad no les importaba ir lento.

\- Esta bien, nos vamos a turnar para conducir, Sombra, ponte en contacto con el dueño de ese complejo de departamentos, tú y Ashe convénzalo de vendernos todo el lugar, no quiero que nos molesten. Dijo Reaper mientras conducía con Amelia de copiloto.

\- De acuerdo, pero Moira y Doomfist, necesito que en esta pantalla holográfica anoten toda la información de nuestros talentos que no son ilegales, eso creara currículos de trabajo y buscara lugares donde podremos trabajar. Dijo Sombra que preparaba la llamada.

\- El dinero no nos durara para siempre y debemos conseguir trabajo, de esa forma pasaremos más desapercibidos y nos adaptaremos a este mundo. dijo Doomfist

\- Si, pero por ahora tomemos esto con calma, tenemos un par de días antes de llegar, y por ahora.

Reaper lo único que hizo fue encender la radio dejando reproducir una música muy agradable para un viaje largo conocida como Baker street, todo su equipo y el mismo no pudieron evitar quedar atrapados en el ritmo haciendo que el viaje y el trabajo de cada uno no fuera tan tedioso entre cada uno dando su información y considerando ofertas de trabajo, por ahora no debían luchar, este era su momento para relajarse un poco.

Con los vengadores:

Estaban supervisando a la chica pero a su vez pensaron en su siguiente movimiento, ahora que el mundo estaba sumido en un pequeño caos por la verdad que se supo tenían mucho que hacer, es como decía un dicho, las grandes cosas necesitan dificultad para que mejorara, si lo que les había dicho Reaper era verdad, ella podría remplazar a Iron man si era bueno usando exo esqueletos mecánicos.

\- Miren está despertando. Dijo Peter muy cerca de la joven

\- No…..aléjense de Winston. Murmuraba mientras poco a poco se levantaba,

\- ¿Quién será ese tal Winston? Pregunto kamala de brazos cruzados

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Grito Hannah despertando de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Ella rápidamente salta de la cama pero es atrapada por Gwen que la estaba tratando de calmar hasta que dejo de forcejear y pudo darse cuenta, no estaban en el campo de batalla, este lugar era algo frio y estaba rodeada de personas cercanas a su edad usando disfraces muy curiosos.

\- Ya, todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla. Dijo Gwen en un tono maternal

\- ¿qui…quienes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde se fueron todos esos robots dorados? Pregunto Dva de forma rápida mientras trataba de calmarse

\- Bueno…como te lo digo…ya no estás en casa, saliste de un portal y llegaste aquí. Dijo antivenom que le ofreció una mano a la joven confundida

\- ¿a qué se refieren? ¿Dónde está mi meka de combate?

\- Nosotros lo tenemos.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Hulk, Sentry y Beta y este último cargaba el meka roto de la chica, que fue a examinarlo, los daños eran casi imposibles de reparar y no tenía medios para arreglarlo en poco tiempo, solo había 2 cosas intactas, su pistola de energía que tomo y el generador de escudos estaba intacto.

\- Ya no estás en tu mundo, lo sé porque alguien llego antes que tú, creo que conoces el nombre de Talon. Dijo Hulk haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos

\- ¿Gabe y los demás están aquí? Pregunto Dva pero se preguntaban quien en el equipo tenía ese nombre

\- Ellos me sacaron de mi encierro y ayudaron a eliminar a las personas que me pusieron ahí, si no morían harían cosas peores. Dijo Hulk que si sabía a quien se refería

\- Eso suena a algo que ellos harían, ¿pero dónde están? Pregunto Hannah que revisando su traje encontró el comunicador que le dejaron

\- En sus propias palabras, el que parece la parca dijo, Ella es más como estos chicos, una heroína con gran corazón, mi camino y el de Talon es mucho mas oscuro y lleno de sangre, no quiero llevarla por ese camino, ese lugar no es para ella. Dijo Sentry repitiendo lo que Reaper dijo

\- Te dejo ese comunicador para que hablaran solo ustedes, le importas pero no quería que siguieras sus pasos. Dijo Beta a la chica.

\- A todo esto tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo te asociaste con ellos? ¿fue antes o durante la guerra? Pregunto Peter interesado en saber mas de la chica

\- Fue antes, yo era la única disponible que podía frenar un ataque de Gwishin, omnicos de Null Sector, durante la batalla mi meka quedo casi destruido y tuve que usar la auto destrucción para evitar que llegaran a la ciudad, yo termine por caer al fondo del mar después de la explosión. Dijo Dva recordando ese día

Ahora algunos tomaron distancia del traje de la chica, no sabían si por alguna razón las fallas del traje provocarían que explotara pero eso no iba a pasar a no ser que Dva activara la secuencia.

\- Reaper y su grupo estaban sobre volando la zona cuando eso, paso, pase 3 días desaparecida donde estuve en una de las bases de Talon, podía no creer en su forma de hacer justicia pero podía llegar a entender el porqué lo hacen, Moira trato mis heridas, no trataron de reclutarme ni nada. Dijo Dva recordando cuando volvió a ver a Gabriel después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿y que paso luego? Pregunto Kamala intrigada.

\- Gabe me explico que ese ataque no fue una coincidencia, un político omnico aprovecho que mi equipo no estaba listo para atacar, me salvaron no solo por su misión ya que Reaper siempre me cuido más de lo que lo hizo mi padre biológico. Dijo Dva recordando que su padre casi nunca tenía tiempo para ella.

Esa pieza de información cambio la perspectiva que tenían los héroes sobre Reaper (aunque los jóvenes no supieran quien era Gabe) quizás podía ser despiadado a la hora del combate pero podía mostrar preocupación por las personas cercanas a el y no verlos como simple objetos desechables.

\- Bueno….¿hannah es tu nombre? Pregunto Sentry

\- Si, yo soy Hannah Son, aunque también tengo el apellido Morrison, pero nunca lo uso, pero la mayoría me conoce como Dva, la protectora. Dijo la castaña con orgullo

\- Mira, como te dije no estás en casa, pero muy posiblemente los que atacaron regresaran pero ahora estarán tras nuestro planeta, posiblemente volverás a ver Gabe pronto y te explicara mejor todo, pero ahora tengo un oferta. Dijo Hulk y la chica estaba atenta

\- Somos parte de un grupo de súper héroes cuya misión es proteger el planeta de las amenazas dentro y fuera de él, nos llamamos los Vengadores, los que nos precedieron hicieron actos terribles y nosotros estamos aquí para enmendar eso ¿estarías dispuesta a luchar a nuestro lado para defender a los inocentes? Pregunto Sentry a la jovencita

\- SIIIIII, yo quiero hacer eso, pero, mi traje está roto. Dijo dva algo desanimada

\- En este lugar tenemos otros tipos de trajes mecánicos que puedes usar hasta que tengas algo a tu medida. Dijo Peter tratando de animar a la chica

\- Y Peter, como veo que eres tan amigable con ella, te tengo una misión, tú cuidaras de ella hasta que se adapte al mundo y se pueda mantener por su cuenta. Dijo Hulk y el chico araña solo respondió con EEEEEE.

\- Mmmmmm, Parker y una chica muy linda, solos…pasando mucho tiempo juntos….bajo el mismo techo. Dijo Antivenom de forma picara haciendo que sus compañeras femeninas tuvieran una risa traviesa también.

\- NO, no es lo que piensas Flash y será un gusto ayudar a Hannah a adaptarse si ella no tiene problemas con eso. dijo Peter un poco rojo

\- Claro, no veo porque no, eres muy agradable y creo que tu traje es genial. Dijo Dva con una tierna sonrisa

Es muy linda, pero en que estoy pensando, apenas la conozco. Pensaba Peter un tanto rojo.

Este momento se ve interrumpido cuando suena una alarma y en una pantalla se puede ver que a la tierra esta llegado una nave que a Dva le traía muy malos recuerdos mientras otros también conocían esas naves y quien era su dueño.

\- Ustedes, los veo afuera en unos minutos y denle una armadura esta chica. Dijo Hulk que se fue con Beta para mirar la nave.

\- Sígueme, el señor Stark debió dejar algunas armaduras. Dijo Peter aunque no quería pronunciar ese nombre

Los jóvenes héroes los siguieron para ver que encontraban pero no quedaban demasiadas armaduras ya que la mayoría fueron destruidas cuando Sombra tomo el control y estas lucharon entre si o con otras, de todas ellas solo había 3, la mayoría viejas.

La primera se trataba del mk 1, una armaduras sin mucho que ofrecer más que un lanza llamas ya que al ser la primera carecía de muchas de las nuevas funciones incluso a Dva no le gusto, la siguiente era el viejo mk 3 la cual por sugerencia de todos le dijeron a la castaña que no lo usara ya que se la podría confundir con alguien que en este momento era muy odiado, dejando sola una opción viable.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta armadura? Pregunto Dva mirando un traje gris de artillería pesada

\- Su nombre técnico es war machine, perteneció a un soldado del ejército amigo de Stark, creo que lo mejor es que no esté presente para ver en lo que su amigo se transformó. Dijo antivenom mirando el traje

\- ¿Qué le paso? Pregunto Hannah curiosa

\- Tuvimos una guerra entre héroes, alguien nacio con el poder de predecir el futuro, algunos pensaron en usar para ayuda y otro preferían proteger el futuro, esa diferencia hizo que muchos peleáramos entre nosotros de nuevo, el que usaba esta armadura murió, al conocer el futuro predijeron un ataque y al cambiar eso, el murió. Dijo Kamala ya que ella participo en la guerra civil del lado de Stark.

\- No es mi estilo, pero con unos ajustes a mi estilo cuando me ponga cómoda puede ser mi nuevo traje. Dijo Dva que decidió usar la armadura war machine.

La armadura se abrió cuando ella se acercó y en poco tiempo el traje se ajustó a su delgado cuerpo, se sentía muy diferente a su meka pero de cierta forma era mucho más cómodo, estaba emocionada y nerviosa por su primera batalla.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? Pregunto Peter a la chica que movía sus manos.

\- Es más cómodo de lo que pensé y creo que se puede adaptar a mi sistema de combate, aunque quizás deba implantarle la matrix de defensa de mi meka, creo que es lo único que puedo rescatar. Dijo Dva que activo los propulsores y se estrelló contra una pared.

Todos se rieron un poco pero sabían que iba a mejorar con el tiempo por lo que sin perder tiempo salieron al exterior donde vieron una sola de las naves de Kang que empezó a liberar a los robots del conquistador.

Dva lentamente se elevó un poco tratando de controlar el vuelo, Hulk y Sentry hicieron tronar sus nudillos, Beta empezó a hacer girar su martillo, Kamala agrando sus puños, Antivenom recargo sus armas sumado a deformar su brazo con la forma de una espada, mientras que Peter y Gwen tomaron sus posiciones para la lucha.

\- Supongo que esta será la primera batalla de este nuevo equipo. Dijo Sentry con un ligero toque de emoción.

\- Bueno, ustedes son nuestros jefes ahora, ¿algunas palabras motivadoras para sus tropas? Pregunto agente Antivenom

\- VENGADORES, UNIDOS. Grito Hulk saltando directo contra la nave.

La pelea no duro mucho ya que la nave estaba dañada, una vez que la derribaron dejaron sus escombros en ese lugar mientras se preparaban para encarcelar a los hombres de Kang que escoltaron al jet de los vengadores sin darse cuenta que una pequeña figura se metió junto a ellos antes de quedar inactivo.

Con Talon, unos días después:

El equipo estuvo viajando hasta que dejaron el desierto y empezaron a ver civilización, durante su trayecto estuvieron en una completa calma que no habían sentido desde hace un buen tiempo, con la guerra y trabajar para ese dios no les dio un tiempo libre.

Estos raros momentos de calma fueron usados para conocerse mejor y aprender de los otros, Reaper aprendió algunas cosas de códigos de Sombra para que ella no estuviera tan saturada de trabajo, Amelia le enseño algunos consejos a Ashe sobre cómo mejorar su puntería con el arma que usa, Doomfist por su lado le decía a Bob que tener un estilo de combate definido en lugar de un ataque al azar era mucho mejor mientras que Moira ella estaba más ocupada examinando la sangra del súper soldado.

Ya cuando llegaron a New York se sorprendieron del parecido con el de su mundo salvo que claro, no existían los omnicos y tampoco había tecnología avanzada.

Durante el trayecto se definió lo que haría cada uno para generar dinero, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en regresar a Las Vegas debes en cuando, Reaper y Widowmaker si bien podían tener algún puesto en el ejército prefirieron algo más simple, harían el mismo trabajo de periodismo y fotografía que Peter Parker para una editorial rival, Sombra vendería objetos electrónicos para algún empresa, un buen salario y con tanta tecnología cerca podría seguir buscando información, Moira si dejaba de lado su parte inmoral sería una doctora o veterinaria formidable, Ashe y Bob irónicamente por sus talentos seria caza recompensas, llevarían gente a los jurados, mientras Doomfist estaba entre entrenador o luchador profesional.

No pudieron evitar pasar por las zonas malas de la ciudad donde vieron el crimen de ese lugar, al parecer su descanso no duraría, Talon tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para limpiar las calles y Sombra demasiados gobiernos que delatar y explotar a su antojo.

Ellos después de un rato llegaron a su objetivo era un edificio de departamentos de 3 pisos con una cochera subterránea, este lugar era adecuado para permanecer juntos pero a la vez tener cada uno su espacio, todos incluían cocina y baño junto a 3 habitaciones, cada uno de los pisos estaban divididos en 2 con el mismo patrón por lo que no iban a estar apretados.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado. Dijo Gabriel bajando de la casa rodante, sus ropas consistían en una remera negra que era su simbionte y un pantalón café con zapatillas rojas.

\- Luce acogedor. Dijo Widowmaker vestida con una falda larga negra y una playera morada

\- Yo y Gabriel les debimos consultar, pero criamos que este sitio era adecuado. Dijo Sombra que de nuevo parecía una estudiante Nerd usando una sudadera morada y negra junto a pantalones largos

\- Quizás, pero no discuto los resultados, ¿Qué piensas Bob? Pregunto Ashe con una camisa blanca sin corbata seguida de pantalones negros todo esto sin su sombrero

\- Me gusta. Dijo el robot que con su camuflaje parecía un guarda espaldas

\- Acogedor, me muero de ganas por convertir uno de esos lugares en mi laboratorio. Dijo Moira usando remera negra y pantalones blancos.

\- Necesitará arreglos, pero este lugar creo que lo podremos llamar un hogar. Dijo Doomfist en un conjunto deportivo

En eso, entran al departamento que tenía una planta baja como un jardín esperando a ser cubierto para después encontrarse con los dueños del lugar con el cual habían acordado negociar la compra total de todo el terreno.

\- Ashe, seré un buen líder, pero esta parte de persuadir y negociar es tu área. Dijo Reaper a la peli blanca

\- Es verdad, años en el crimen organizado antes de ser parte de black watch me enseño sobre la persuasión. Dijo la vaquera haciendo una señal a Bob para que viniera con ella

Mientras ella hacía la negociación ya estaban haciendo planes con los 6 lugares que tenían un se convertiría en el laboratorio de Moira para investigar, otro posiblemente quedaría solo par Sombra y sus computadoras y objetos tecnológicos y seguramente otra la usarían de armería.

Eso debajo 3 lugares habitables, Moira y Doomfist compartirían lugar después de todo los departamentos eran lo bastante grandes como para dormir por separado, Bob y Ashe eran casi inseparable por lo que no se discutía que ellos vivirían juntos, dejando a Reaper, Widowmaker y Sombra como una familia, aunque la hacker siempre se podía ir a su lugar de trabajo que iban a construir con el tiempo.

Al final todos se reunieron en el patio una vez más para ver al dueño del lugar irse del lugar cargando un maletín de dinero más pequeño del que ellos tenían para voltear a ver a una sonriente Ashe que giraba con su dedo todas las llaves del complejo

\- Chicos, oficialmente somos los dueños de este lugar. Dijo Ashe mientras Bob cargaba unos papeles que era el título de propiedad que ahora pasaba al nombre de ellos.

\- Jajaja esa es mi delincuente que eduque hace tantos años. Dijo Gabriel que le dio un abrazo a la peli blanca.

\- Oye, no te emociones tanto, ya no soy una adolescente como esa vez. Dijo la vaquera avergonzada

\- Genial, ahora tenemos un techo para vivir, ¿ordenes Gabriel? Pregunto Moira sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Saquemos todo lo que tengamos en la casa rodante para ponerlo en nuestras habitaciones, hecho eso nos iremos por caminos separados, es hora de conseguir trabajo, si seguiremos siendo Talon debemos mantener un perfil bajo lo más que podamos. Dijo Reaper seriamente

Una vez que dejaron la mayoría de sus armas todos tomaron sus caminos aunque no completamente indefensos, Amelia escondió en un brazalete su gancho, Ashe su escopeta de mano y Moira escondió en una mochila su equipo, ya encontrarían todos la forma de pasar a sus identidades de agentes de Talon rápidamente a su tiempo.

Con Reaper:

El y Amelia caminaron por un buen rato por la gran ciudad, si bien todo estaba tranquilo podían notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, no esperaban menos, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la revelación incluso por el camino pisaron un diario de J.J Jason que decía el día que la justicia murió ¿de verdad el planeta necesita héroes?

Ambos ignoraron eso ya que no iban a trabajar en su diario sino en otro, según sobra ese tipo no le importaba transmitir una noticia con la verdad sino crear un historia para ser popular, algo que en su opinión eras estúpido.

Llegaron a un edificio de 5 pisos bajo el nombre imprenta y periodismo chang-west, no era la gran cosa el lugar pero si la paga era buena no les importaría estar ahí, pasaron por un ascensor para llegar al último piso donde se encontraron una recepcionista.

\- ¿puedo ayudarlos? Pregunto la chica

\- Si, yo soy Gabriel Reyes y ella mi compañera Amelia Lacroix, vinimos por la solicitud de empleo y buscamos a las personas Frank West y Rebecca Chang. Dijo Reaper cruzado de brazos.

\- Espere un minuto….mmmm…si aquí están, por favor pasen. Dijo la recepcionista.

Cuando el dúo de asesinos entraron a la oficina que era la típica de un periodista se encontraron con los dueños de este lugar, el tal Frank era un hombre de cabello negro con una camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y una chaqueta negra escribiendo sobre una computadora y a su lado marcan errores de ortografía estaba la tal Rebecca una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y americanos de largo pelo negro, una falda negra y una camisa amarilla.

\- A ustedes son los nuevos. Dijo Frank parándose de su silla y saludando amistosamente

\- Un justo, soy Amelia y el es Gabriel. Dijo Widowmaker saludando a los 2

\- Bueno, un placer pero ahora vamos a lo que ustedes seguro les importa, el trabajo. Dijo Rebecca sentada en una forma seria

\- Se podría decir que si, aunque si me permiten decirlo, ustedes parecen más gente de acción que periodistas. Dijo Reaper mirando.

\- ¿tanto se nota? Jejeje si, Frank y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas y peligros por fotos para la noticia del siglo. Dijo Rebecca un tanto apenada

\- Bueno según sus currículos ambos estuvieron en el ejército con entrenamiento militar pero nunca fueron a una guerra, a si que estoy seguro que se pueden cuidar muy bien solos. Dijo Frank que estaba bastante convencido

\- Solo que para este trabajo van a necesitar cámaras profesionales y siempre cargar algo con lo que puedan tomar algunas fotos, sumado a que deben decir la verdad de lo que paso. Dijo Rebecca seriamente

\- Significa, les damos fotos, contamos lo que vimos y nos pagan por eso. dijo Widowmaker con una leve sonrisa

\- Técnicamente si, ahora estamos pensando en mandar gente al lugar que mostro esa hacker hace unos días. Dijo Frank algo decaído por lo que sucedió

\- Entonces esto les puede interesar si lo pasan por computadora. Dijo Reaper mostrando su celular.

En ese teléfono estaban fotos de la base militar a la que se infiltraron, las tomo antes de que llegaran los nuevos Vengadores por si Sombra quería encontrar algo raro, pero como no lo hizo las iba a borrar hasta que se enteró de este trabajo.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste estas fotos? Son de esa base. Dijo Frank impactado no por la brutalidad de las imágenes sino que alguien se les adelantara.

\- Bueno, yo y los integrantes de mi familia dimos un viaje las Vegas, nos perdimos por el camino y terminamos en esa base militar por explorar, mientras alguien reparaba nuestro transporte la encontramos toda destruida, aunque Amelia me ayudó mucho con esas fotos, ¿les sirven? Pregunto Reaper dejando un poco sorprendida a Widowmaker pero no iba discutir

\- Y yo digo, aquí tienen su primer pago y bienvenidos a la familia Chang –west, deben presentarse por las mañanas y salir a buscar fotos para las noticias. Dijo Frank que estrecho las manos de sus nuevos socios

\- Esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes Amelia y Gabriel. Dijo Rebecca imitando a su jefe y novio.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Widowmaker le dijo a Reaper porque no le dijo eso antes y este solo le respondió que fue porque se le ocurrió justo en ese momento, a su vez ella ve la mochila de él, había traído todo su equipo de asesina.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad Amelia. Dijo Reaper con una sonrisa.

\- Por mi bien, pero recuerda. Dijo ella antes de recibir un beso en la frente.

\- No me olvide de eso, todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes, antes de que sombra no interrumpiera. Dijo Gabriel que al decir eso pudo notar un leve rubor en su compañera siempre fría.

Una vez que salieron y que le preguntaran a Sombra con una llamada sobre las mejores marcas de cámaras, hicieron la compra de sus instrumentos de trabajo para luego en un callejón pasar a ser Reaper y Widowmaker para explorar la ciudad.

Con Sombra:

La joven hacker no tuvo problemas en llegar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, durante el camino le hizo unas pequeñas modificaciones a su celular que compro en las Vegas, estas le permitían hackear manualmente algunos objetos por lo que si algún día estaba en una persecución podía levantar un puente con solo un botón.

No tardó en llegar a un lugar nuevo conocido como Forsythe Grenne, una tienda especializada en computación desde la venta y reparación de estas, un lugar adecuado para sus talentos.

Al entrar vio que alguien salía con una compra hecha, mirando la frente encontró a la persona que debía ser la dueña del lugar, una chica de cabello rojo atada en una coleta vestida de forma extraña, una playera amarilla de alguna fraternidad, una chaqueta verde junto a unos jeans azules.

Detrás de la chica estaba un hombre de cabello rubio levantada con una barba recién afeitada con playera blanca y chaqueta negra, también usaba Jeans y estaba cargando una enorme cantidad de cajas que seguramente tenia compuestos electrónicos.

\- Bienvenida a la tienda Forsythe Greene, ¿en que la pueda ayudar? Dijo la chica curiosa por la hacker

\- Hola, soy Olivia y estoy por la solicitud de trabajo de internet. Dijo Sombra usando su verdadero nombre ya que la otra identidad secreta no le convencía

\- Ya veo, me presento soy Stacy Forsythe, la encargada y el que está cargando cajas pesadas en mi novio Chuck Greene, él es más un hombre de acción con su motocicleta. Dijo la peli roja mientras su compañero se presentaba.

\- Bueno, me das el trabajo así nada mas o ¿tengo que hacer algún curso de capacitación laboral? Pregunto Sombra mirando si sus compañeros de equipo necesitaban algo, como Ashe pidiendo cierta dirección.

\- Si, ves esta computadora, está infectada, si la…..dijo la pelirroja

\- Listo, está lleno de gusanos informáticos y troyanos así como un raro Spyware. Dijo sombra que reviso la computadora.

\- Pero…..apenas fue un minuto. Dijo Stacy sorprendida

\- Me creí con las computadoras sé cómo trabajar con ella y como expulsar virus (sumado a que yo puedo crear peores amenazas). Dijo sombra aunque la última parte lo pensó

Stacy no estaba segura hacia que la hizo revisar atrás 4 computadoras más y todas fueron desinfectadas y reparadas en tiempo record, no podía dejar ir a esta chica y perder a una empleada tan eficiente.

\- El empleo es tuyo. Dijo la peli roja y Sombra solo levanto las manos en señal de festejo

Con los demás:

Ashe y Bob consiguieron un empleo que no era ilegal hasta cierto punto, había muchas personas que no se presentaban en la corte en tiempo y forma, su misión era encontrarlos, capturarlos y traerlos a la corte, por lo que se le daba permiso para usar fuerza bruta si era necesario, el primer caso, un evasor de impuesto de un tal TK que no duro nada y termino capturado por la vaquera y su leal robot.

Moira logro guardar las apariencias y estaba trabajando como una doctora, su especialidad o preferencia era tratar casos de raros desordenes genéticos o enfermedades, algo con lo que ella se sentía como un pez en el agua

Doomfist encontró algo con el cual mantenerse en forma, torturar gente de forma legal y divertirse, su empleo seria entrenador de un instituto bien pagado, su trabajo era simple, hacer que los flojos de los estudiantes se pusieran en forma, lo que desconocía es que ese lugar asistía Kamala por lo que posiblemente pronto se cruzarían sus caminos una vez más.

Regresando con Reaper:

La suerte parecía estar de su lado, llegaron justo en el momento donde Dva ahora con su nueva armadura y Spiderman lucharon contra el duende verde, no intervinieron porque el dúo parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, aunque quizás ya era hora de hablar con Hannah.

Una vez que notaron que todo estaba fuera de peligro, ambos regresaron a sus ropas de civiles y vieron un supermercado para luego recordar que no tenían nada en su nuevo hogar, por lo que decidieron entrar, esta era la primera vez en años que comprarían algo de forma normal.

\- Estoy sintiendo algo familiar. Dijo Venom en la mente de Reaper que se puso atento.

\- Gabriel ¿qué pasa? Pregunto Amelia a su compañero

\- Mi amigo interno me dice que estamos cerca de un viejo conocido suyo, debemos. Dijo Reaper pero fue detenido cuando sintió 2 brazos detrás de el

\- GABE ¿DE VERDAD ERES TÚ? Pregunto una voz femenina

\- Shhhh Hannah, más bajo estamos en un lugar público. Dijo Reaper volteando a ver a la jovencita.

En eso aparece Peter Parker que parecía cansado de correr, después de la prueba del traje de Dva salieron a comprar cosas para el taller de la chica pero al llegar ella se puso a correr buscando a alguien mientras su sentido arácnido le decía que había peligro.

\- Por lo visto cumplieron su promesa, ¿Cómo te tratan Hannah? Pregunto Reaper a la chica

\- Bien, eso de ser una….ya sabes es divertido y Peter a sido muy amable conmigo. Dijo Hannah abrazando al castaño

\- Hola, soy Peter Parker, creo que ya nos conocimos antes. Dijo Spiderman mirando fijamente a Reaper y su playera negra.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería terminar nuestras compras e ir a un lugar más privado para hablar. Dijo Widowmaker al notar que estaban trayendo demasiada atención.

Fue de esta manera que una vez que terminaron con lo que tenían que hacer pasaron por una cafetería para comprar algo, esta sería una dura charla.

Llegaron al taller de Dva donde vieron más de cerca el traje bautizado como el dv mk 1, sin duda era algo que la chica usaría, rosa y blanco con artillería pesada pero también notaron que tenía instalada la matrix de defensa

_Nota del autor: para entender esta parte, vean el corto la jugadora en el capítulo 57 de bleach z._

\- Hola Parker, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, relájate que no tengo nada contra ti, encontré un nuevo portador que me entiende. Dijo Venom que se proyectó desde el hombro de Reaper.

\- KYAAAAAAAA UN MONSTRUO, GABRIEL QUITATELO. Grito Dva lanzando una lata contra el simbionte que se la trago

\- Él es Venom, un paracito de otro planeta que acepte que formara parte de mi cuerpo. Dijo Reaper aunque Peter todavía desconfiaba del simbionte

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son Reaper y Widowmaker? Pregunto Spiderman mirando a las personas sin sus mascaras

\- Quien sabe, pero como no tenemos forma de negarlo, lo somos. Dijo Amelia retirándose un anillo revelando su piel azulada

\- Fuimos a buscar empleo y ya estamos establecidos, por eso fui a ver que estabas haciendo Hannah, sin duda tu naciste para ser una heroína.

\- Gracias Gabe, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti, aunque….no creo que solo vinieras aquí para saludarme. Dijo Dva un poco seria

\- Tienes la razón, tengo otro motivo, es algo que no te va a gustar escuchar pero es mejor que lo sepas a hora directo de mi boca. Dijo Reaper que se sentó en una silla

\- ¿es sobre lo que paso antes de llegar aquí? Pregunto Dva seriamente y hasta Peter estaba interesando por saber que paso con el mundo de origen de su compañera.

\- Mi dulce niña, todo lo que alguna vez fue de nuestro mundo a dejado de existir. Dijo Reaper con frialdad pero con una mirada sombría

\- Lo que Gabe trata de decirte es durante nuestra batalla final, nuestro mundo fue destruidos y la explosión nos trajo aquí. Dijo Widowmaker desde una pared.

Esto dejo en shock a los jóvenes héroes y más a la castaña que tenía un rostro de no creerlo, toda si ciudad fue reducida a nada junto con los pocos amigos que quedaron vivos a la guerra, empezó a derramar lágrimas y apretó sus puños con ira.

\- Gabriel, ¿dime que esto no es verdad? Pregunto Dva entre lágrimas

\- Lo siento Hannah, pero es así, el dios que nos trajo aquí nos lo dijo, Kang destruyo nuestro planeta, los que luchamos codo a codo hasta el final, somos lo poco que queda de nosotros. Dijo Reaper un tanto triste, había algo que él y Ana juraron hacer cuando todo terminara y era enterrar a Morrison y darle un digno entierro

\- Déjalo salir, no lo guardes, suéltalo. Dijo Amelia notando las expresiones de Hannah.

La castaña solo se lanzó hacia Reaper y le dio una abrazo mientras estaba de rodillas lloraron como no lo había hecho en tantos años, se volvía a sentir como una simple niña indefensa esto era casi un deja vu, de niña una vez estuvo triste y no fue su padre el que la consoló sino Gabriel que ahora hacia lo mismo.

\- Ahora este es nuestro mundo y si Kang regresa, te aseguro que nos vengaremos por todos nuestros amigos caídos. Dijo Reaper mientras seguía abrazando a la chica que lloraba

\- Tu, Peter Parker, cuida bien de Hannah, es como una hija para Gabriel, vendremos a verla cuando podamos, pero asegúrate que no le pase nada. Dijo Widowmaker que se sumó al abrazo

\- Lo hare, puede que sea mi misión cuidarla, pero la protegeré ya que ella es mi amiga. Dijo Spiderman que una vez que los asesinos terminaron de consolar a la chica él lo hizo

Horas más tarde, noche:

Talon tuvo un primer día en la sociedad de este mundo bastante agitado pero se adaptarían con el tiempo, ahora estaban los 7 en un tejado mirando un barrio que se pudre en la delincuencia, los Vengadores luchan contra las amenazas grandes, ellos serían ahora los protectores de los civiles aunque tuvieran que ir por el camino de la sangre.

\- Será una larga noche. Dijo Sombra poniéndose su antifaz.

\- No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. Dijo Ashe poniéndose su máscara de zorro

\- Es hora de que este mundo nunca se olvide de Talon. Dijo Reaper haciendo que Venom se convirtiera en su traje

Con esas palabras los 7 saltaron para comenzar con una cacería contra el mundo criminal, algunos lo rechazarían y otros los apoyarían, iban a traer un cambio eso era seguro, este mundo nunca volvería a ser igual, mientras esto pasaba varios a agujeros en el cielo trajeron a más personas que aceptarían su nuevo entorno de formas diferentes.

Omake: malas adaptaciones

Después de una charla sobre lo políticamente correcto Y de qué tanto Disney como Warner cometen las mismas idioteces, la chica ardilla y deadpool veían las películas que estaban disponibles que por obra y magia de los autores otra vez :v las películas que se estrenarán ya estaban a su venta en discos en esa tienda Blockbuster que por x motivo sigue abierta.

-Lo ves Sharon te lo dije comprar un Blockbuster no era una idea estúpida tenemos clientes otra vez. exclamó esta persona que no dejaba salir a su familia de local y parecía que pronto se volvería loco.

-Callate Randy. respondió su esposa mientras que nuestros dos protagonistas junto a su mascota y unas cuantas ardillas estaban escogiendo una película

-Bueno por lo que veo la película de El ratón eléctricoque quiere ser yo fue un éxito. exclamó deadpool Mientras que el pikapool ponía sus pequeños brazos en su cintura y levantaba la mirada muy orgulloso de sí mismo

-Pika pikapool (Cómo no iba a tener éxito Con mi sensualidad).

-Sí tienes razón nuestra pequeña mascota tuvo éxito pero no como el pobre de Sonic. contestó la chica ardilla tomando una de las cajas de la película live-action de Sonic.

-pikapool pika pika pikapool (Bueno pero por lo menos quisieron arreglar las cosas y retrasaron la película para qué el erizo azul no se viera tan raaaaro).

-Pero él no es el único con una mala adaptación live action, por ejemplo miren al pobre genio de la lámpara, scgi es malísimo ese no es el cuerpo de Will Smith. dijo deadpool mientras sostenía la película de la nueva versión de aladdin.

-Y Cómo olvidar a la terrible dragon ball evolución. exclamó una de las ardillas sosteniendo esa película que su empaque estaba por completo rayado con marcadores

-Oh y como olvidar a la lagartija que no era Godzilla. dijo la heroína de cola esponjada tomando la película qué hicieron los gringos sin conocer nada del personaje.

-Eso pasa cuando contratas a directores que no les interesa el personaje o no saben nada sobre el legado que tienen. exclamó deadpool arrojando las películas al aire y con un lanzallamas las convirtió en cenizas.

-pikapool pikapool (y también como olvidarnos de las adaptaciones de Netflix). dijo la rata con complejo de mercenario tomando la película de death note de Netflix.

-No puede ser que la escena comiendo papas de kira sea más emocionante que toda esa película. dijeron las ardillas iluminati planeando la forma de dar un golpe a las oficinas de Netflix Y hacer que hagan buenas adaptaciones.

-Bueno No todo es tan malo miren el universo de Marvel. dijo la chica ardilla.

-Claro Cómo olvidar daredevil, Elektra, una vieja película del capitán referencias, Spiderman 3 y ghost rider. exclamó un niño de gorra azul mientras tomaba una botella de alcohol para evitar ser un cínico de mierda

-bueno no dijimos que éramos perfectos, excepto mis películas veanlas. exclamó deadpool volteando al lector y guiñándole el ojo.

-Además los de Dc cometen las mismas porquerías como escuadrón suicida, catwoman, Superman y claro green lantern. exclamó el niño dándole un último sorbo a su botella y yéndose de lugar

-Stan deja de molestar a los clientes los puedes ahuyentar. exclamó el dueño del Blockbuster pero cuando se acercó a pedirle disculpas a los clientes, se desvanecieron tratándose simplemente de fantasmas o productos de su imaginación.

jaja los Blockbuster son tan viejos que hasta tienen fantasmas, pues no fue una mala idea comprarlo

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Pepper: hola soy Pepper industrias Stark está en crisis, necesito una imagen pública que pruebe nuestros inventos y que tenga el carisma de Tony.

Dva: oye Peter, ¿lo hacemos?

Sombra: Talon está interesado en hablar con usted señor Castle, es más, creo que usted y mi jefe se llevaran bien

Pepper: escucha, tengo una oferta para ti, ayúdame a salvar la compañía y intentare encontrar a tus compañeros y ponerte en contacto con los que ya están.

Deadpool: en el siguiente episodio de over marvel, overwatch vive, creo que a alguien se le acaba la imaginación para los títulos

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN. Se puede ver a los Vengadores todos en una habitación bien a un pequeño robot azul flotando sobre Dva


End file.
